


Stories of Becoming Us

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Reality, From 1978-1987, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of coinciding drabbles outlining the growing relationship between Hyde and Eric starting their junior year of HS and ending in the mid-80s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbles 1-12

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction, the author is not making any profit off its work. All events attempt to correlate chronologically with actual events, princes and mannerisms.

* * *

  
**Drabble 1: The Beginning**  

* * *

A hand pressed against his back, his chest brushing back and forth against shag followed the repetitive slapping of flesh. Awkwardly pushing himself upon his hands, Eric cried out when Hyde roughly pushed into him again, directly into his prostate. Collapsing on the carpet again, the smaller male gasped as his body was pushed against the carpet again, leaving marks that burned more than the tight ring of muscles ill-prepared by his anxious friend.

"Ha…ha…Hyde…ha…harder…"

How long had it been since this weird 'relationship' started? He couldn't call it being lovers. The two didn't believe in the whole cuddling thing (or rather Hyde would never be caught in such a loving embrace) or holding hands. Besides the occasional movie with their group, neither boy had gone on any dates together nor did they share those three little words to express love.

"Ah-!"

"Lift your hips, Foreman."

Two cases of beer on a Friday night watching reruns of Gilligan's Island always led to this. Donna would leave first, some boyfriend she wasn't tempted to invite over to meet her long-term friends. Next would be Fez, not wanting to miss the ten o'clock gymnastics meet, visible from the small pizzeria on the better side of town. Last would be Kelso and Jackie, experimenting in another fling sure to go downhill as fast and sudden as their new relationship had started. From there, between Eric and Hyde things went down hill. They drank and talked before falling to hasty kisses that led to them being on the floor in a frenzy of messy kisses.

Every time his clothes came all the way off, leaving him a naked mess on the floor while Hyde, with his pants around his hips, his own manhood hard and ready. There was no preamble, heavy sex that left Eric thinking that sex with Donna was half-ass in comparison.

His stomach uncoiled, his eyes rolled behind his head. Dropping to the ground, a soft gasp escaped his lips as his poor lower half was held firmly by Hyde, his backside worked thoroughly by the larger man. Over the blood in his ears he could hear the creaking of floorboards overhead. His hips ached and his chest burned. His eyes watered when a large hand wrapped around his softening erection. The scream escaped his lips before he could stop it.

The creaking upstairs stopped. Hyde's hips moved faster, bringing both close to orgasm.

And he came just as Red's voice echoed across the house, "If you damn kids don't get up here and eat I'll kick your sorry asses!"

Hyde grinned, patting Eric's cheek playfully. "Sober up, Foreman. See you at dinner."

Dropping his body on the ground, Eric just enjoyed the cool feel of the fabrics against his hot body.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 2:** Dinner with the Foremans  


* * *

Dinners at the Foreman house were always an awkward experience. They were even more so after sex with Hyde. Having to sit across from said boy always made Eric feel nervous. He could almost feel I had hot gay sex with Hyde being written across his face. Worst, Hyde was almost always dropping hints in his own cruel way. Luckily each hint was falling on Red's deaf ears or being misinterpreted by Kitty's overbearing mother tendencies.

"Sweetie, why are you limping?"

"He hit something hard." Hyde smirked, nodding his head. The side of his jaw twitched, a sheer sign that behind his shades his eyes had narrowed suggestively at just what was 'hard' that Eric had been hitting. "This is good, Ms. Foreman. And these little pieces of carrots really bring out the taste."

Red grunted. "Stop babying him, Kitty. Maybe he'll learn to get his head out of his ass and watch where he's going."

"My head wasn't in my ass." Eric pulled on his shirt's collar, wincing as his sensitive rug burns were brushed by the soft fabric. Kitty frowned.

"Oh, Eric…let me get that collar for you. It's obviously too tight. Why do you have it buttoned so tightly and—oh my god! Eric, what happened to your chest?"

"It's just a burn. We were wrestling in the basement, you know Kelso and Fez and the rug and…" Eric lowered his head, reaching for his collar to close his shirt from the world. He'd know n it was bad when he went upstairs, his body took a lot of damage when it came to Hyde's rough love making. That included his poor hips with the slowly forming red hand prints. His butt, he was sure, had the same prints. "Don't worry mom. Mm. This is good casserole."

"I got some ointment for burns downstairs; I'll get it for him after dinner."

"Thank you, Steven. Let's eat." With that, Red put an end to the conversation. Eric could only grimace when his mother patted his shoulder (did Hyde bite him? Again?) before continuing to eat, trying to ignore the looks being sent his way across the table. He knew already his body was calling for more. His anal muscles twitched, knowing that Hyde did have cream for rug burns, especially since it happened so often. However, receiving treatment was never as easy.

"So Laurie called today… She's in Vegas."

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 3** : Rebellion Starts At Home  


* * *

The bed creaked under the weight of its two occupants, but neither paid it any attention. Their eyes remained locked on one another, Hyde's deep blue eyes laced with amusement, Eric's own blue hazed with lust. This always happened when Hyde, trying to be nice, applied to solvent to Eric's red chest. His hand would move slowly, spreading the cold white lotion from the center of the other male's chest to the outer ribs, the tip of his fingers leaving designs in the globs.

Hyde's devilish hands slide over the smaller male's chest, pinching pink nipples. Applied pressure along the nubs would cause them to harden in greeting. Next his hands slide down the Eric's stomach, along his belly button where it would dip playfully before continuing down the thin, wiry trail of hairs leading to the younger's exposed penis, erect and oozing its own cream.

Not able to stand the playful taunts, Eric would flip them. His own, shaky hands worked magic removing Hyde from his tight faded jeans before grabbing a condom packet always left on the side table during Eric's aftercare treatments. Fumbling with the wrapper, it was only a miracle through his lust-induced state that he was able to roll it on Hyde's cock. The curly haired man just placed his hands on Eric's lower calves watching as Eric reached under his body, gliding the ready dick inside him.

"Aah…haah…"

Eric threw his head back wasting no time, pivoting himself on the hard penis. His hands on Hyde's abs, the smaller brunette rocked himself quickly becoming lost in his own animalistic desires. With strength he didn't know he had, Hyde pushed himself up, locking his forearms under Eric's thighs to help lift the boy up, his own hips rising to stay nestled deep in the tight hole. Fingers laced into his fro, Eric's mouth clamped onto his ear, and Hyde knew that neither could last long.

The door to the basement open stopped both in their tracks. Red's muttering about musky odor followed before the sound of the dryer moving for repair.

Tense in his arms, Eric's cheek's darkened when Hyde moved his hips suggestively. "Bounce."

"No…"

Ignoring Eric, Hyde lifted the other male again, biting back his own groan when he slide back in. After a moment and what appeared a long internal battle of good versus evil in the back of Eric's head, the boy began to bounce again.

"What the hell are you doing in there, Steven?"

"I'm  _trying_  to sleep!" Steven shouted back. Eric didn't slow down, his frame shaking with his impending release. He didn't care anymore if Red caught them. Hyde was so deep, so big, so…

"…Neeghh…" Eric clamped his mouth on Hyde's shoulder, stifling his screams as he came. Hyde could only smile as he listened to Red leave the basement, cursing the new generation and its lack of respect in his own damn house.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 4:** School's Not Safe  


* * *

His hips hurt, his back hurt, his chest hurt, his head hurt. He was sure those were signs of dying, but it wasn't enough to stay home from school. Besides, not being in the house meant not being under Hyde's constant demanding need. It gave time for his body to heal and to regain his strength before it all started up again. Again, Eric would have preferred to have just been at home, but it was all the same at the end. He kept a low profile while keeping his movements at a minimum.

Only, his last class of the day had Hyde in it and Hyde always sat in the chair beside him. The tables were long, making partner work eminent. Conveniently, Hyde didn't have his book and had to share Eric's. The man used to slide his chair oven an inch, enough to get the teacher off his back, before leaning back and falling into his zen. Now, he leaned in, breathing Eric's air, causing him to lose his ability to think. The other would move his hand to under the desk not long after moving.

And Eric's problems would start all over again. Hyde was an exhibitionist, there was no doubt. The man would watch the teacher as his hand busied itself in Eric's pants. He'd milk Eric with slow, agonizing motions that speed up when the teacher walked by the desk. Biting his lip, Eric dropped his head on the table trying to get his breathing under control.  _In, out, in, out…_

Oh god he was so close. "Mrs. Barter, I think Foreman's sick. I'll take him to the nurse." As Hyde spoke, his hand worked at putting Eric back in his pants and zipping his fly. Together both boys walked out of the classroom, Eric almost pressing himself to Hyde's backside to hide his obvious state of arousal while wondering what was going through Hyde's head.

They'd done it many times, but always in privacy. During class was a no good and without the aid of beer or drugs, there was nothing to blame for their inhibitions. He wasn't sick, sure his body ached like something wicked, but he'd be thrown into a janitors closet or a men's stall, his pants would be at his ankles faster than Jackie's skirt hitched for Michael and his bottom would be filled so fast he couldn't think.

What had he been thinking? School or home, it was all the same for Hyde as long as Eric was hot and willing. And Eric was always hot and willing.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 5:** Front Seat  


* * *

One time he and Kelso had snuck into a theatre after dark when the two-bit porn movies were showing. It had lead to his dream that one day when he owned a car to get a girl in there, to suck on his dick as he sat behind the wheel. It looked like a rite of passage that every man with a bad mustache had gone through. Of course, when he got his ride and he had Donna, it never happened. It had been almost a downer that no girl he got in his car was even in the least bit tempted to do anything sexual with him.

So when he got into this "thing" with Hyde, he was hoping that again his time would come that he'd get that blow job while grasping the wheel, his head thrown back. To be a god among men.

And that time did come, only not in that form.

Hyde would never go down on him. The man's reasons were understandable; he did all the sexual work why should he also do the foreplay? Eric had to earn his worth and besides – Hyde said he was good at it. A natural.

He didn't like to brag, but he could swallow a whole banana. Damn his Boy Scout days and the  _weird_  things he did to occupy his time.

Hyde's dick was musky, manly. It was probably the darkest part of his whole body, with a bushel of black curls at its base. Thick and long, it was something that should be displayed as a symbol of 'manliness'. It made Eric almost ashamed of his own, though long, it wasn't impressive.

"Are you going to suck or stare?" Hyde folded his arm behind the passenger seat, his other hand working through Eric's hair soothingly. They were parked not far from the reservoir, on a back road that rarely had traffic. It was safe and welcoming in comparison to the school house they had left not long before. Repositioning himself over the seats, Eric wrapped his hands around the base of Hyde's cock, swallowing the man's cock in one. Hyde's head fell back, his grip tightening.

Seeing that expression made Eric forget about his jealousy about never getting to experience a blowjob from Hyde. He could finally contribute to whatever he and Hyde were doing. He could finally…

He nearly gagged when Hyde exploded without warning. He swallowed each dollop fast, his hands pumping the man. After what felt forever, Hyde's cock stopped its spasms and Eric pushed himself up, his thumb brushing his bottom lip. He couldn't look Hyde in the eye. He never had to because his embarrassment would disappear when the other's lips would press firmly against his own and the world disappeared around him.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 6:** Rumors From School  


* * *

"What the fuck? Who the hell watches this bullshit!"

The kids in the basement groaned when Red stepped into the basement, spoiling MASH night for the third time. He'd expressed his hatred on the uplifting war stories, claiming they were supporting those damn North Koreans. Fez played with the volume, raising it above the aging man's voice before returning to his seat.

Once the door shut and Red was gone, probably to complain to Kitty about them, Fez lowered the volume again as the credits began rolling. "That is so funny. That Klinger is a god among my people."

"You get CBS in your country?" Donna's eyes widened.

"Of course we do, sent straight from the South Korea." Fez nodded.

The group rolled their eyes, turning towards each other. "Did you guys hear?" Jackie spoke up. "I heard from George who heard from Kenny who heard from Joey that someone was having sex in the boy's bathroom on the senior floor yesterday."

"Gross!" Donna laughed. "Were they caught?"

"I heard," Kelso laughed, "They got caught by Mr. Petterson after they broke the sink."

"This big problem in American schools?" Fez asked hopefully.

Crossing her arms that her news wasn't exactly surprising to the whole group, Jackie pouted. "I think it's sick, she's obviously a whore. Did you guys hear anything about it? Your last class is next to those bathrooms, right?"

"Didn't hear anything. Nope, not-a-thing." Eric stretched his legs out, groaning as his backside brushed against aspiring in the couch. God, he was going to need a long soak to get over the last twenty-four hours. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was up with Hyde. The man was acting so weird, wanting sex constantly. He couldn't remember a time with any of Hyde's girlfriends that the he'd been so passionate.

"Do you know what the school's going to do about these 'rumors'?" Hyde smirked.

"I heard they were going to have a teacher that's on their break monitor the halls each period but that's what Mary told me when…" Jacki rambled on, changing to the next hottest gossip she was sure none of her friends had heard.

Eric couldn't hide the shiver, feeling the wolf-like stare from behind dark shades.

"So Eric, where'd you get that hickey? Donna…?"

"You know we're not dating anymore…look at the size of that thing!"

Slapping his hand to his neck where the bite was being exposed by his ex. All Hyde could do was laugh as Eric stumbled out an excuse about vacuum wars and Jedi Knights.

 

* * *

**Drabble 7: Foreman's Second Daughter**

* * *

"You're sick."

"Thank you, it's the one thing Edna raised me well in. Come on, Foreman, show me the goods." Hyde leaned back on his cot. Kitty and Red had gone to bed a few hours before, leaving the house eerily quiet. It gave him and Eric time to just focus on each other without worries of the basement door opening or one and their friends or family intruding on them.

"You're really, really sick. When did you have a chance to get this! I mean, Laurie's lair has been locked since she went on her Whore Around the States Tour." Eric pulled back the curtains. Dropping his hands on his hips, he put his weight into his right leg, his other foot taping. "I feel stupid."

"Me-yow. Come here, my naughty little school girl." Hyde pulled himself up, his legs spreading in front of him to show his well developed package.

Red in the face, Eric sashayed over, climbing on Hyde's lap. "'School girl'?"

"Shut up, Foreman and hike that skirt up." Experience fingers did just that, tugging up the only fabric between little Eric and the cold, crisp basement air. "No panties?"

"I was  _not_  wearing Laurie's panties. And I'm sacrificing my first born in hopes that she was wearing those when she last wore this."

"Don't worry, they're not Laurie's. I got them from the store."

"Really?"

"Really, now move for papa."

"Okay, this is one really sick fantasy you've got." Eric pushed on Hyde's shoulders, trying to get the man to stop doing that wonderful thing with his ear.

"And you're ruining it with your constant bellyaching. Where's that ribbon?"

"Did all you notice was the lack of panties?" Eric thrust his hips out playfully, drawing Hyde's eyes back down to his swollen cock and the pink bow tied neatly around his penis. "So come on and get your birthday present."

"This sure beats that damn Led Zeppelin shirt you gave me at the party. Now shake that ass, whore." With a playful roll of his eyes, Eric pushed the man back against the cot. He'd give the man a birthday to remember.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 8** : In the Dark  


* * *

"It's such a shame Eric couldn't be here." Fez handed his joint to Donna, leaning back in his chair. It was their third roll and he felt so light. Donna giggled, leaning forward as she passed to Jackie. Equally stoned, her glazed eyes turned to the ceiling. "It's just not the same without his weirdness."

"Mm, yeah, it sucks, but can't be helped. Let me turn up that music." Hyde disappeared into his room, returning seconds later, cheeks pink and the soft rock louder. "Red's pissed. He called the hotel Laurie was 'staying at' and they had no record of her ever being there."

"No wonder Red seemed so angry; I just thought it was 'cause Eric went missing and all." Jackie grinned. Her smile faded, turning her head towards Hyde's room. "Do you hear something?"

"Oh my god!" Kelso jerked, climbing on the couch to duck himself behind the back of the couch. "What if it's the moon men here to take our brains and feed them to their legion of gophers and—"

Grabbing the joint from Kelso's fingers, Hyde fell back into his lawn seat. "Enough of that, Cheese Brain. It's the record, the grooves are starting to wear." The man paused. His smile widened as over the string of bass came the familiar sound of clanging. His own hearing wrapped with paranoia that maybe his friends could hear his dark secret. The room had already fallen silent, his friends in their stupors trying to find what was making that sound by lifting the couch cushions.

Seeing Jackie make her way towards his room, Hyde found himself actually becoming worried. "Shit! I hear Red!"

His friends stopped in their tracks, looking up at the floorboards. "Oh god, I can hear his every movement. Run!" Kelso was first out the door. Jackie tripped over Fez, making her way out of the basement. Hyde leaned back, enjoying the scramble of his friend. Sashaying over to the door, Hyde flipped the lock, stubbed out his joint in the ashtray (he'd finish that later) and moved back towards his room.

Lying on his bed, legs spread, cheeks pink, was Eric. His arms were raised above his head, linked with cups that raveled behind an old pipe. Lodged in his ass was a bright pink vibrator that Hyde had ordered with his birthday money an item from the sears catalogue. Crossing his arms, Hyde decided to wait out his high just watching Eric try to break the handcuffs to grab his swollen penis.

"And Jackie almost saw this."

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 9:** One in the Crowd  


* * *

"Was this all we could agree on? We couldn't see that romantic film?"

"I wanted to see the Bandit, but  _no_  we've already seen that."

"Comedies are great. Everyone wins!" Donna pulled open the door, letting Fez slide past her. Kelso and Jackie followed leaving Hyde and Eric out, waiting for their ticket stubs. Ignoring the glare pointed in his direction, Eric rushed along behind the girls to buy popcorn, going so far as to purchase Hyde a large drink with the mutter that 'Kitty made him do it'.

Finally flooding the packed theatre, the group dispersed. Eric's smile was hidden in the dark as he made his way up to the top rows of seats. Dropping in his seat, he dropped his foot up on the chair in front of him, waiting for the show to start. Around them, what few couples were there left, leaving him in peace.

"Great way of spoiling people's nights, Foreman." Hyde sat down next to the boy, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Shh. The movie's starting." Eric situated himself deeper in the seat.

Glaring around him, Hyde grabbed another scoop of popcorn before losing himself in the series of poorly written skits hidden under the veil of comedy. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a zipper slide. Looking around, he couldn't place where it was coming from. Even the people still in that row on the far end were watching the stupid movie which meant—

Between his legs, currently removing his soft penis from its confines was Eric. The boy gave him a pleasant smile before going to work, worshiping his penis. Controlling his breathing, Hyde canvassed the theatre. Sure there were people cuddling and getting close, but none were doing this. This…wasn't Eric. He was the manipulative exhibitionist always chancing getting caught. Eric was his nervous friend, always looking over his shoulder as if Red was standing there in all his scrutiny.

Running his fingers through the smaller male's soft hair, Hyde relaxed. His head fell back against the dirty cement wall.

"Hey, where'd Eric go?" Fez dropped on the seat in front of Hyde.

Jerking from his thought, Hyde felt his erection flag. Eric's rhythm never faltered. "H, he spilt his popcorn and…"

"But there's popcorn in his seat…"

"Yeah,  _my_  popcorn. Get lost, Fez." His voice broke

"I gotta ask Eric something so I'll wait until he comes back…" Fez turned, returning to the movie.

Between his legs, Eric's head bobbed fast, his own hands working himself. Hyde could only stare wondering how he was going to explain this if Fez even looked down at the ground. Oh god, he was so close. He just needed…

His hips shifted up, his head fell forward. He was coming…oh god…Eric and his fucking mouth…

"Oh there you are…Eric…um…"

 

* * *

**Drabble 10: Dangerous Fez**

* * *

Fez looked like he'd just stepped on a Royal Gold Mine. Upon leaving the theatre, the foreign man had rushed towards the passanger seat, usually claimed by Hyde. "I call the front seat." He slid into the seat, stretching his legs out so no one could claim middle seat. Everyone else folded into the back seat, Hyde stretching his arm across the seat in relaxation. "That was a stupid movie."

"Who decided we were going to watch that stupid movie?" Jackie scowled.

"The ads looked good." Kelso frowned. "And what was up with you guys during the movie? Fez just freaked out."

"Hyde told me that the people on the screen – they are not real."

"Um, yeah, Fez." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Fez needs his clothes cleaned for school. Anyone want to help? Hyde? Eric?"

Eric's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I can help after work."

"And there's this girl, she totally digs the Fez-man. How do I approach her?"

"…I'll cue you in." Hyde scowled.

Jackie giggled. "You boys are such good friends." She brushed her hair back.

"Oh and while we're at it, Halloween is coming up I need a Joker and The Penguin."

"Oh hell no."

"But Hyde, I know-!"

"Oh my god, Fez has a secret!" Donna threw herself against the front seat, pushing Kelso out of the way. "You can't leave us hanging here, what did they do?"

"I know that-!"

"Hyde spilt his soda all over himself, it looked like he peed himself!" Eric forced a laugh. Something thumped in the car and he sat up. "Besides, good friends…we have to help one another like good friends but…dressing up for Halloween is taking it too far Fez. How about I just have mom pack you up an extra lunch?"

"Batman, Joker, and The Penguin or no deal."

Hyde cussed first, agreeing to the terms. Eric scowled. "Just this and nothing else."

"Your secret is safe with me." Fez grinned, squirming happily in his seat.

"…Pull over, Foreman." Hyde had his door open before they reached the side of the road, running over to the passenger side. With the aid of their friends, they had Fez pulled into the backseat, Hyde in the passenger along with Jackie.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 11:** The Joking Penguin  


* * *

Joker and The Penguin came home ten after midnight, hand in hand. The Penguin threw his top hat to the group, fluffing his fro back up before slumping in his seat. The Joker dropped his bag of treats on the coffee table. "I hate Halloween." Eric shuffled through the candy. "Were we really supposed to also do the skit?" Hyde's glare didn't relent as he watched his own bag of sugar being dumped out on the other pile. "Fruit, fruit, suckers…" Eric unrolled a sucker, popping it in his mouth.

"Anything good in there?"

"Sugar daddies?" Eric held up the yellow box. "Get them while you can. Fez wants his candy first thing tomorrow." Eric pilled the wrapped from a Hershey bar, stuffing half in his mouth. Sliding to the floor near their small horde of candy, Hyde slipped his arm around the smaller man as he reached through their pile for said sugar daddies. "Dude, pop rocks. You know what would be awesome with these?"

"Chill, Foreman, doing that is what got us in this mess."

"Gee willikers, Penguin, maybe next time we can take down Batman and claim Gotham to ourselves."

"You are such a geek, Foreman. And if I recall that's Robin's catchphrase." Hyde popped several of the chocolates in his mouth while wrestling the tie from around his neck. "Remind me to thank Red for loaning this suit."

"You sure you wanna return it? I think you look good. Deranged, but good."

"Next you'll have me turning in resumes and giving nice boy smiles to penguins while fighting the frenzy of fish in the corporate—" Hyde's speech was stopped when chocolate flavored lips pressed against his own. Eric's tongue snaked inside his surprised mouth, mapping the orifice. Pulling away, Eric stuffed the last half of his Hershey's in his mouth.

"Not as exotic as I thought it would be."

"Excuse me?" Hyde hissed, angry that the hot kiss was only instigated by one of Eric's many nerdy experiments.

"Well, usually my Batman fantasies include Cat Woman but I thought maybe the Joker and the Penguin would make an interesting coupling but I just keep imagining it and it's not as much of a turn on. They didn't model the old bird right. I'm going to change; I want to be able to read next month's comic without having these memories haunting the pages."

"Don't compare my awesomeness to your comics, dill hole." Hyde stormed into his bedroom in the basement. From the floor, Eric watched patiently for Hyde to disappear from the room. When the small storage room's door never locked, Eric grabbed the pop rocks he'd been eying earlier and followed.

The three day rant about noise levels after hours would be worth it.

 

* * *

**Drable 12: Fitting in Your Lap**

* * *

Never in his wildest dream did he think he could fit so perfectly on someone's lap. With Donna, their height difference became more known when she sat on his lap (or knee rather), but with Hyde…he'd never felt so small. There wasn't much of a height difference between himself and the other man, but it never stopped amazing him how well he could fit against Hyde. Had he not gotten so drunk all those months ago, he doubted he would have discovered this tidbit of information.

It used to amuse him when Jackie would throw a conniption, sitting on Kelso lap only to discover an unwanted surprise. Always quick with the insults she would storm out screaming about perverts. Donna had been the same way when he thought back on it. Sitting on Hyde's lap now, in the privacy of the man's room as they listened to the newest Van Halen record, all Eric could do was relish in all that was Hyde, including the hardened package pressing against his bottom.

Hyde, nose deep in the school version of 1984, had his arm around Eric's midriff, casually brushing his thumb across the small amount of stomach not hidden by his loose tee-shirt. Eric didn't want to voice his thought, but he almost felt loved. He had to fight the urge to admit it to the man, constantly reminding himself that there was nothing going on between the two more than sex. All this holding was simply due to the lack of seating in Hyde's small storage room where they'd locked themselves away during Kitty and Red's weekly card game.

"It's like he was seeing our future and warning us…" Hyde flipped the page of his book, eared the corner before putting the book on a cement block he was using as a side table. "How long do you think this game will be anyway?"

"From what I can hear," Eric fought with his rubix cube, "A while longer. Bob is winning."

"Ah." Hyde dropped back against his pillow. As he rolled back, he dragged Eric down with him, their bodies shifting together. "Well at least he isn't—"

"I'll kick your ass, you damn cheater!"

"—Yelling…" Hyde chuckled. "Well so much for a quiet evening at the Foreman's."

Reaching for the volume knob on the record player, Eric rolled on his belly, smiling up at Hyde. "Let's make noise of our own then."

Hyde didn't need further prompting.


	2. Drabbles 13-24

* * *

**Drabble 13:** Friend in Need   


* * *

School never bothered him more than it did sitting in gym with his teacher trying to force students to play touch football. He'd had a rough weekend in the form of Hyde and only wanted to use that time to sit, so he'd done what any man would do – he took refuge under the bleachers. It was his only class without any of his friends, leaving him often unguarded and prone to the childish taunts of his more athletic classmates. At least with the others, he had friends to join in his equally childish mocking back.

However, he did have Buddy in class with him. Ever since his relationship with Hyde had started, it had reminded Eric of the kiss he shared with the other boy. It was hard to think back to that day, to think of his feelings (other than that of shock) about the whole situation. It was hard to know that his only clue to being gay or straight laid hidden behind old feelings for Donna. Damn his honor. He should have taken the chance then to decide whether he was into guys, girls, or both. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't have put him in a situation where he'd fallen hard for a man that would never return his feelings.

Sex was never easy. He remembered a pamphlet his mother had brought home about abstinence once stated that sex always came with feelings, either before or after, it always did. He tried at the time arguing that whores never had feelings, but after the fiasco with Fez finding out Eric was starting to wonder if he was a non-paid whore.

"…Eric?"

Jumping, Eric turned to face whoever had called his name. Buddy leaned on one leg, a soccer ball tucked between his arm and hip. "Oh, hey…"

"Aren't you going to play? Coach gave up and gave us free for all." The brunette grinned, tapping his ball.

"I'm not feeling too well, thanks though." Eric dropped his head. He wasn't lying, his back was killing him. He refused to try that position again just because Kitty and Red had gone to get Laurie from Nebraska. Hyde needed to learn self-control.

"Yeah, it hurts if your partner doesn't know what he's doing." Buddy nodded with a knowing look present on his face.

"He knows what he—wait, what?"

"You and Hyde. He's obviously too violent, I mean I saw him with you in the bathroom a few weeks ago but you seemed happy so I just left it alone. Tell him the rule of thumb if there's resistance in one, two, three, dick."

"You know?" Oh god. Eric's thoughts ran rampant. No one was supposed to know about him and Hyde. The town was so small, word would spread fast to Kitty and Red and then he'd have a foot lodged so far up his ass he wouldn't have time to flee.

Buddy nodded, stepping under the bleachers. "Yea, it's hard not to tell if you don't see the obvious signs. He stares and you like I want to. Must be nice. I should have been more aloof, maybe I would have stood a chance. Well to the better man."

"Buddy…"

"Let's go play; we'll talk about this after school. I think you have a lot on your mind."

"I'd really like that, thank you."

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 14:** Eric's Buddy II   


* * *

Eric had never really been in Buddy's room. It was a forbidden territory when they first rekindled an old friendship dating back to their younger days. Later it became even more so, with knowledge that said boy was gay. Now, it seemed almost a welcoming change to his usual environment of the basement at his own home. Dropping on a plush couch under a window on the far side of the room, Eric watched Buddy put away his homework before he too took a seat near his desk.

"So you and Hyde." Buddy pressed the subject. "How long have you two been dating? Wasn't in the news letter." His joke fell on deaf ears however as Eric leaned forward, his head resting on his hands.

"We aren't 'dating'." Not so much in terms of going out and sharing sweet love nothings. Hyde was incapable of those things and Eric…that was admitting that some part of him was gay. He was already such a disappointment to Red, he didn't want to add homosexual on the growing list of reasons for his own father not to like him. "I'm just testing something out with him to see if I like it."

Buddy smirked. "And do you?"

"…I don't know." Eric admitted, brushing his thumb over his brow. "I mean…ugh, I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you! I should go home."

"That wouldn't be fair Eric, after my mom already added an extra plate to the dinner table? It'd only be polite to stay." Buddy folded his hands under his chin, looking much older than he was. He almost reminded Eric of the old picture of Sigmund Freud, overanalyzing something that wasn't there. Well one thing was for sure; both were fascinated with the sexual nature of their reluctant patient. "You either like it or you don't. I think you like it, or you wouldn't have stayed with Hyde even though he's…obviously very forceful."

"He's not forceful," Eric spit out, "we're just under strict time limits."

"I thought you weren't interested in men too…" Buddy whispered to himself thoughtfully. "I mean, if I had known there was a chance for us I would have pushed harder back then."

"There wasn't a chance, this is just a phase. I like girls."

"You can like boys too. James Eldwood likes both guys and girls. I know, he offered a threesome between him, me, and Linda Carmichael." Jumping from his seat, Buddy shifted through his room. Eric could only watch the other boy's nervous pacing before the guy plopped down on the same couch, his head slumped. "Eric, please let me kiss you again."

"Excuse me?"

"You were dating Donna the last time I kissed you, so you weren't into the kiss. Maybe now that you're testing the gay waters, I can properly date you… I mean, I'll date you. We don't have to have sex unless you want, I'll take you out to the movies and we'll go to restaurants. I'll treat you like you should be treated. I'll show you better than Hyde can show you." Buddy placed his hand on Eric's knee, his body leaning towards Eric's.

And he did. His kiss wasn't as chaste as back then. Eric didn't know why his mouth fell open, ready for the tongue to delve in his mouth like Hyde's would. He was ready to be pushed back, his mouth forcefully claimed like it had so many times. Instead the tongue slipping in his mouth brushed along his own tongue, trying to drag the other appendage back. Like Hyde's, however, it sent shivers of delight down Eric's spine. Like Donna's it made him hot and ready.

What scared him off this time, like the last time, was the realization that he was being kissed by someone not who he was with. Sure, he wasn't dating Hyde, but he would wait until either Hyde was through with him or wait until the man returned his feelings. Until then, anything with anyone else was still labeled under 'cheating'.

Firmly placing his hands on Buddy's chest, Eric pushed the other teen back. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"If it doesn't work out with  _him_ ," Buddy hissed the word out, "Will you remember I'm interested?"

"Sure," Eric bit back on his laugh, "you're next to ride the Eric. Apologize to your mother, but I think I'm going to go home."

"Okay." Buddy absently waved Eric off. Neither said anything else as Eric left that room filled with shame and doubt.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 15:** When Things Go Sour   


* * *

With Kitty and Red gone for a few days (he never liked Laurie more than when she screwed up and his parents had to go get her), Eric spent his time trying to avoid places that Hyde could easily get to. He doubted his mother would be very pleased to learn about the christening of her kitchen table, living room sofa, fourth step, and main shower. Even his bed had been well acquainted with the need that was Hyde.

And without Red's ever sensitive ears nearby, Eric had discovered how much of a screamer he was. With Donna, he'd never felt as unrestrained as he was with Hyde. Even after that night with Buddy – just talking, Eric added pleasantly – things had only perked up and those feelings of doubt began to disappear. At first he wanted to tell Hyde what he'd been up to, but instead he buried himself in a hole of lies not wanting to admit the truth.

That he was gay and planned to spread that bug to the man currently sitting on the lawn chair watching Get Smart. Their night had been spoiled when Fez showed up with a bag of Little Debbies and a toothy grin talking about marathons. Just him, luckily. Jackie's claws had dragged Kelso on a date well out of town and Donna was dealing with family problems at an outing she didn't want to be at.

"I am so alone…" Fez stuffed a swiss cake roll into his mouth. "Even Eric's getting laid. What's wrong with the Fez?"

"'The Fez' talks about 'The Fez' in third person." Hyde didn't look away from the television.

Eyes narrowed, Fez removed the wrapper from another cake. "At least my imaginary girlfriends aren't under the bleachers with other guys. Oops, my bad." He stuffed the cake in his mouth. Hyde's eyes finally moved from the television, piercing into Eric's soul while still giving Fez a look of wanting more information. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then what does that make Eric?" Fez smiled innocently. "Or are you the girlfriend? He paid for the tickets didn't he? I just assumed because he was between Hyde's legs that he was the girl."

"Who wants hot chocolate? I know I do." Eric jumped the back of the coach, narrowly avoiding Hyde's grab as he darted up the stairs.

"Even left the school with another man." Fez licked the chocolate from his fingers. "Are things not going well between you two?"

"There's nothing between us, Fez, now back off or I'll make sure you're deported." Hyde pushed himself out of the lawn chair, in turn pushing the piece of furniture back. With two steps at a time, he followed after Eric.

"…Buddy sure owes me more than just Little Debbies for that." Fez ripped open the packaging of another cake.

 

* * *

**Drabble 16** : Fez has to Admit

* * *

Hyde couldn't stand to even look at himself. Since Fez had brought up Buddy and Eric, he couldn't explain his irrational anger that boiled in his belly, but he did now he couldn't take it lying down. Slamming the refrigerator door on Eric's hand didn't help, nor did his snide comments about Eric being cheap like Laurie. Seeing that broken look on the teen's face was almost delicious, but it was never enough. His yearning to apologize was almost overpowering, so foreign…

That and he'd never gone a week without sex, not since he was in the seventh grade and got his first blow job. Now it made him realize what he was missing. He was a free man again, no longer tied to one guy. He could prowl the fields, looking for a pretty girl looking to go bad for one night.

He ended up with one of the butch, lesbian like girls for the first night. His hands touched her breasts, he touched her navel, down her legs. He tried so hard not to picture Eric's moans. Eric didn't coo in delight. It was always a sturdy moan, one of primal need. There was no warming up. No need to make sure that the boy was ready for penetration (all though he knew deep down that he should have really spent more time preparing the teen than he did). The female body just felt too different for him.

To his horror he found himself unable to perform. In the end, Hyde left with a bruised ego and a giggling girl sure to tell all her friends what had happened.

Fez was in the basement when he strolled out of his room after a hard night of drinking. Head pounding, Hyde slumped in his chair, rested his head back as he tried with all his might to not think about anything.

"I shouldn't have told you all that," Fez put his bag of Fritos on the ground. "I mean, that was so wrong, I didn't think it would affect you so much. Light chatter." Fez gave a rough chuckle, one that said it hadn't been conversation filler when he brought it up. "Buddy is really big on Eric, you know. I don't know, he had cookies when he asked me to bring it up to you. I think he wants Eric's non-existent ass."

"He has an ass, he just has to be naked to see it." Hyde frowned. "Why would Billy want you to tell me that they were hanging out?"

"I don't know, just that he stares at Eric a lot during lunch. Like he's a delicious plate of brownies just out of the oven. Mmm… brownies." Fez stuffed a handful of chips in mouth. "I didn't think saying it would piss you off, but I guess you and Eric aren't together no more. Lindie in my civics class wanted your number, I gave her mine."

"Lindie with the lisp? No thank you." Besides, even if she was known to be easy he doubted he could get it up without imagining her as Eric, but even her huge rack would cause a problem.

"I'm just sayin', you know. Buddy's been around Eric a whole lot more recently and you were actually  _nice_  when with him."

Stalking across the room, Hyde snatched the bag of chips from Fez's hand. "I don't care if he's with the village people. I don't care. Now get lost, Fez!"

With a squeak, the foreign boy dashed up the stairs, leaving Hyde glaring at the chips.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 17:** Eric and Buddy?   


* * *

He was in Buddy's room again. It seemed like he always found himself in this situation, backed against the wall as he waited to discover his fate. To date, he hadn't left the room without a kiss so it made him wonder if his friend would try again. Maybe this time, Eric would let him?

It had been nearly a week since Hyde stormed off, almost forgetting that Eric had existed. It wasn't as if the boy had done anything wrong besides spending some time after school with an old friend. It was within his right! Feeling his thought spiral to hate, Eric shook his head before returning his attention to Buddy's desk he was currently sitting at, getting aid from the other teen in history.

Buddy smelt like rich cologne. He'd never noticed it before, of course he'd never allowed the football player into his safety zone either. Now all he could think of was how delicious the other boy was, what stern muscles he had that Hyde did not, and the lack of facial hair that wouldn't scratch him so roughly in a kiss. Maybe Buddy was the kind of boy his parents wouldn't be upset with? Buddy was the perfect all American boy that his father had dreamt of since Eric's birth.

"Eric, you won't learn about the war looking at my face," Buddy chuckled. "But I don't mind, how about I pose for you for a bit." He brought his fist under his chin, giving a "Thinker" look to himself. Eric laughed.

It was so different from Hyde. If he was with Buddy there was no hiding of their sexual relationship. He could make as many comments about Buddy as he did with Donna without worry of getting his ass kicked. "You're right," he shifted nervously, "looking at you is much better than looking at Hitler."

"I don't know," Buddy slid close, his hand brushing Eric's thigh lightly. "You being here makes it so hard to study…I just keep imagining throwing you down and—"

"—Sweetie! Come quick, there's some hooligan outside the house!" The door slammed open, the teen's mother stepping in. Eric always pegged her to extended model housewife, a person who would never have to work and could easily get someone else to do the jobs she was fond of. To think, he smirked, the idolized nuclear family that the fifties preened still existed.

"A hooligan?" Buddy glanced over at Eric, looking for an explanation. It was well known that Eric's friends were the "hooligans" around town. With a small nod to his mother, he stepped out of the room, her following, to see what was going on. Alone, Eric shuffled through the books on Buddy's desk. Again, nothing but perfect material for the perfect son.

Except for that small black address book. Taking it out, Eric shimmed through it. Men's names lined the pages, hearts drawn by some of their names. He'd heard about these books through Jackie once. Men (and some women) kept a list of names who it was easy to get love from, either from old relationships or old flings. The book itself consisted of only fifteen names, but there was one very common factor for all of them – all were from Eau Claire. Hearing footsteps, Eric quickly stuffed the book back where he found it.

"—I told him we'll call the cops if he tries anything, he's Eric's friend though. No ma, he doesn't want to come in for tea. He's just waiting for Eric. I'll go tell him…" Buddy pushed his door open, eyes averted. "Hyde's outside."

"Oh…" Eric whispered shamefully. "Um…I should go then."

"I thought you two were over…"

"I did to, but maybe he wants to talk. I should leave. Thanks for helping me, I think I understand a little more about the start of German Nazi Reign. Um…Thanks again, for everything." Eric stood, dumping his journals into his pack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he stopped short from Buddy. "Look, about what we talked about. I still want things to work between Hyde and myself, we're just going through a rough patch trying to figure out what we are. If it doesn't work out…I really do want to give 'us' a try, Buddy." He leaned over quickly, pecking a smooth cheek. Pulling back he felt his face burn. "I like girls, but…I really like being held, you know. It's hard."

"Hey, it's cool. My doors always opened. And thanks for letting me have even a small window of chance." Buddy waved weakly as Eric made it out of the small room.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 18:** To The End   


* * *

It was a long walk through town. The crisp wind of November promised early snow storms, something Eric had grown accustomed to having since his birth. The season actually fit with his mood currently as well as he kept himself paces ahead of Hyde. Every so often he could hear Hyde open his mouth to say something but fall silent again, remaining under his obvious lie that Kitty wanted Eric home before dinner. They could have just called if that was true; Kitty knew Buddy's home phone number.

To be honest, he didn't even know why either of them was upset. It wasn't as if he'd slept with Buddy. Besides a few kisses shared between them, he found Buddy a great companion to just discuss what was going on. Especially now with a tidbit of information that there was several gay men in Eau Claire, Eric felt an urge to just run to his car and make a road trip up to get the whole experience as it should properly be.

Of course he could get the same from Buddy, but he just didn't feel the same way about the other teen as he felt for Hyde. With Hyde, he just felt like they were made for each other. With Buddy, he just felt like he could sexually understand what road he was taking. Maybe get a better grasp at what it was to be gay rather than what it was to be straight.

And Buddy, from the looks of it, had gotten around. He probably knew his way around the ass to make it feel so damn good from start to finish. No rough penetration, no forcing muscles to relax until his body would spasm in pleasure when Hyde finally found a bundle of nerves that made him forget everything. No more ducking around loose feelings.

"Eric…" Hyde tried again. "What the hell is Buddy to you?" He finally yelled out, roughly grabbing Eric's hand. "Because if he's your fucking boyfriend, I'm not going to fucking help you cheat!"

"He's not my god damn boyfriend!" Eric grabbed his hair. "How can he be my damn boyfriend when I thought—!" His words died, his throat tightening. He didn't want to come out and say it. He always wanted to imagine him and Hyde together like he and Donna once had been. "I just want to be your boyfriend." He finally whispered. "I'm tired of just dancing around whatever it is between us. If it means dating Buddy just to feel love then…I want to end this." From the corner his eye he could see Bob's car pulling to the side of the road, probably to offer them a ride. Unable to look at Hyde, Eric busied himself thanking his neighbor for the offer as he slid into the car, not even bothering to open the back door for Hyde.

And with a turn, Hyde stormed off, disappearing behind the first fall of snow.

"Got a lot of problems, that one." Bob shook his head, put the engine in drive and started back on the road.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 19:** Hold me   


* * *

He had no clue how long it'd been since Hyde disappeared without a trace. He showed up at school, but all his classes shared with Eric had been changed, leaving him doing whatever he could to avoid being seen by Eric. He spent most of his time working at the Fotohut and, according to Fez, had started to live at the building. Kitty would send nice dinners with Red to be delivered to her other 'little boy', but besides that the Foreman's didn't see the man.

And Eric hated it. By the fourth week of not seeing Hyde, he told Fez to let the afro-headed man that they were through. He couldn't stand hearing the man's name. It gave him almost a feeling of understanding to Jackie when she and Kelso hit another rough patch in their relationship. In the end, he got himself as drunk as he could so he wouldn't have to think about Hyde and marched his way through town, to Buddy's house. Again, he found himself in Buddy's room in a whole new situation.

At first, it made Eric nervous, especially with the change of pace. Hyde had never touched him like Buddy had. Hyde never touched his rectum like this. He never used lotion to prepare Eric, touching that bundle of nerves (his prostate, he discovered). He never sucked Eric off either.

It was so overpowering. Fingers in his ass, a mouth over his cock for the first time. The blood rushed to every part of his body but his head, leaving the alcohol he consumed to finally take effect. He passed out after his own mind blowing orgasm, screaming out Hyde's name. When he woke up alone with a painful headache, he was bombarded with the faint memory of Buddy's pained face and could only cry knowing that he messed up another chance at a relationship.

Getting dressed, Eric quietly stumbled out of the house. He didn't know where he was going until he found himself in front of the Fotohut, recalling Fez mentioning it was where Hyde had been staying. Walking towards the window, Eric rapped his knuckles across the plastic window. He heard someone curse inside the room and groans of being closed, but he persistently continued knocking on the window. Tears now freely rolled down his cheeks.

"Fucking…What-!" Hyde slammed open the window, stopping when he saw Eric. "Shit, Foreman…" He was gone in seconds, shutting the window behind him.  _Oh god,_  Eric's hazy mind began to work,  _he's going back to sleep!_

"Hyde! Hyde, I'm sorry!" His head was pounding as he started to yell. The plastic rattled with each beat of his fist, only adding to his pain. "Please, I don't care anymore I-!"

He was stunned when two arms wrapped around his back. He didn't have to guess to know that they were Hyde's. The man had a familiar scent of cigarettes around that time at night, probably working with his own smell of booze, sweat, and arousal.

"I'm sorry…" Eric whispered trying to turn around to tuck himself into Hyde's chest.

"Sh…just let me hold you." Hyde's hold became tighter, unrelenting. For hours, the two stood like that repeating those two phrases.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 20:** Repairing a Nonexistent Relationship   


* * *

With Hyde's assistance, Eric was able to make it back home into his room and sleep away his hangover the rest of the day. He was surprised the second time he woke up that day, Hyde was there with him. Arms crossed and in the Zen, the man didn't seem to move a bit from his seat gazing down at Eric.

Pushing himself up, Eric brushed his hand over his eyes. His headache was almost gone, but there was a dull throb reminding him of his behavior the night before. He filed away a reminder to never drink heavily again because it always put him in bad situations. "When did I get back here?"

"I carried you back after working Leo's shift so he could catch up on his sleep. What the hell were you thinking Eric? You know what he wanted so you went there drunk? You're a loose cannon when drunk."

"Please don't yell…" Eric brought his feet up. "It was stupid. I just…I just wanted to feel loved."

"So you send Fez to say we're through and go fuck Buddy?"

Glaring over his shoulder, Eric hissed, "I didn't sleep with him. I doubt he wanted to after I spoiled the night." Eric pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging his knees. "I was so drunk; I kept comparing him to you. Big turn off, I know. And then he went down on me and, just once I wanted to pretend it was you giving me head for the first time and I came so hard for you." Buddy's disgust in him burned in his memory. He was supposed to have been over with Hyde, but he proved himself otherwise. He was only looking for a proxy, one willing to still hold him.

Hyde snorted. "Once you ride, you can't get off, what can I say?" Eric rolled his eyes. With fluid motions, Hyde pushed himself from the chair to the door. It locked with a snap before he leaned against the wood, glancing over Eric. "We got a lot to talk about, Foreman. Serious. What do you want from me this whole time?"

Glancing up, barely able to past his palm still pressed firmly against his temple, Eric felt his gut twist. "I don't want to be a sex doll. I need to feel loved."

"I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." Eric hissed. "Damn it, I like girls, but I like you too. I like both guys and girls!"

"Shut up, Foreman, do you want Red to hear any of this!" Hyde moved from the door to the bed, pressing his palm against Eric's mouth. "You know I'm not good with this shit." He whispered. "I can't give you that same affection Donna gave you or Kelso gives Jackie."

"I just want to be told that I'm important once or twice for more than just quick sex."

Hyde shifted. "I thought you liked being treated roughly."

"I love it," Eric leaned forward, taking Hyde's hand in his own. "I love it beyond words, but I need more. I don't need to be constantly dined or something, I just…I want to be able to say I am currently dating someone. That I'm in a romantic relationship."

"I don't want you around Buddy anymore. He's a snake."

"I won't be around him except as a friend." Eric smiled. "Why don't you like Buddy? He's actually a nice guy."

"Ch. You're mine. I don't share." Hyde brushed his lips across Eric's. It was chaste, nothing like their usual hot and passionate kisses from before. Both knew what it meant, not wanting to push what was blossoming again. They would have to take this slowly.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 21:** Laurie Foreman, Pain in the Ass   


* * *

Hyde's hands were so large, very much masculine. He had thin wiry hairs on his knuckles and he started to get heavy arm hair around his wrist up. Eric's own arms had thin lightly colored hair. Leaning against Hyde, watching Saturday cartoons, Eric had found amusement in lacing his fingers with Hyde's. He'd never done it before, but now that he had permission to test his forming relationship he was damn well using it.

"They need to just tell Barney enough is enough, and then fire his ass." Hyde stretched his bare foot all while wiggling his toes. Eric giggled, his attention drawn to them. The same fine wiry hairs were on his toes as his hands. "I mean, come on, he just let them rob the bank! Who lets a deputy like that live? The government, that's who! They make crime to have its people grow a dependence on its men in blue when really; there was no problem to begin with!"

"It's just a television, Hyde." Eric shifted, letting his body fall into a crevice along Hyde's side. He felt better than he had in weeks just being there with Hyde. He almost didn't hear the door open, pushing himself from Hyde with a startled yelp. Laurie gave them an observant glare before bringing the families laundry to the washing machine.

"I'd like it if you started the laundry for me, Eric."

"No, no I'm not. That was mom and dad's punishment for you joining that cheesy porn film."

"Do it or I'll tell mom about your magazines under your bed."

"Oh?" Eric snorted. "Do so, you'll just be a liar and in more trouble." Those magazines had been moved a long time ago to Hyde's room. Just because they were together didn't mean they didn't respect the creature known as woman. Some looked damn fine. "While we're at it with my collections, why don't we show dad your new back massager? You should see it, it's not very lifelike. You'd think that be upsetting for her." Hyde snorted.

Getting into Eric's face, Laurie smirked. "Don't think you can hide behind that perfect persona forever. I know you're hiding something, brat, and I will find it." Not even bothering with the laundry, she made her way back up the stairs, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"I forgot how much of a bitch it was to have Laurie back."

"That's what locks and gags were made for." Hyde turned up the volume to catch the end of the episode.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 22:** Hyde's Rampant Thoughts   


* * *

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't in love with Eric. Of course, he usually ignored that very word. He hated his age group thinking they'd found love once the slightest hint of lust hit them. But with Eric, he was starting to dream about forever and it scared the shit out of him. Not because it meant stability, something he'd never been accustomed to, but the realization that he wasn't what Eric needed. No, Hyde had pretty low goals that he planned to stick to. Get a job, stay out of jail, and get high at least one a week.

Eric's goals probably consisted of going to college, having a home with a picket fence, and maybe a family. Hyde knew he couldn't be any of that. He could be a great lover in that mixture, but neither of them was planning on popping any children anytime soon. Besides, why would Eric want someone with no real ambition? He could have any guy in the world. Hell, he could have Buddy!

Feeling his mood grow sour, Hyde took grab of the nearest thing he could. It wasn't often that Eric actually slept with him at night, especially when Kitty and Red usually hovered in the kitchen before dawn . Normally he'd have to help Eric back through his window where he could come stumbling down the stairs as if he'd finally woke up, however there was the rare time they just came up the stairs together mumbling about homework and late nights. No one ever commented, although now with Laurie back that lie would become hard to maintain.

The month without Eric, Hyde had had time to think about what he wanted out of his life. He dreamt of actually becoming something, but always found himself at some dead-end job living off of Chef Boyardee while slipping dollars into the g-string of broads that looked like Eric. Just like his male role models, he never saw a chance for himself in the real world.

He always knew the day would come that he would be sucked into the government conspiracy, but he never was ready for it. It made him sick to his stomach to think that all his newfound stress was thanks to the bundle in his arms, drooling against his bare nipple. He didn't want to imagine having to break up with the boy, not after the many sleepless nights he'd had dreaming of the geeky teen. He just…he just wasn't ready to become a minuscule ant in the cesspool of capitalism. There had to be more out there, something else he could do in order to win Eric forever.

Listening to the faint buzz of his alarm clock, set thirty minutes before Eric was going to be kicked out of bed by his parents, Hyde came to the realization he'd need to ask the one adult that would understand his situation. Leo had never led him astray before.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 23** : Getting Caught Again  


* * *

God he loved kissing Hyde. The man's rough face would brush against his own smooth one and Eric would feel like putty. Hyde's tongue was just so damn able. He moved into his mouth hot and fast, mapping and plundering his own for all it's worth. It would attack Eric's own tongue, spiraling and fighting for dominance that never left Eric's own mouth.

Feeling lightheaded, Eric would be easily pushed back against a wall, chair, table, or floor giving Hyde access to everything. The curly haired man, however, loved kissing as foreplay. He promised, however, to try new things with Eric, but kissing was always his favorite. He used to say he loved how Eric's mouth always tasted minty, even after a long day. It mixed well with his own taste of tobacco, making Hyde joke that he should switch to menthol.

While Hyde was busy plundering, Eric's hands would move through thick hair. His own long hands would press against Hyde's scalp, pulling the man closer to him. He would then begin to slide down, resting on Hyde's jeaned bottom, trying to get friction between both of their growing penises. Sometimes he succeeded, but other times Hyde would push back against the hands to dislodge them. Feeling encouraged that Hyde was allowing his thrust to be controlled, Eric flipped both their bodies over.

They had the house to themselves, the first time since Laurie touched home again. It was the first time without said girl, as well, being in their faces damn sure she'd find their secret. Eric planned to use their time limit to his advantage. He wasn't ready, however, for Hyde to slide down on the couch while reaching for Eric's hips.

Their position changed again with Hyde on his back, Eric's hips over Hyde's face as his pants were quickly pushed down. Feeling like he had a frog in his throat, Eric could only watch as Hyde nervous touched his hardening shaft. "You don't have to…"

"Shut up, Foreman." Hyde whispered. With a deep breath, Hyde took Eric's tip in his mouth. With a raspy groan, Eric grabbed the couch cushion, fighting the urge to thrust his hips into Hyde's inexperienced mouth. He knew he was going to come prematurely if Hyde continued, but he didn't want it to stop. His breathing grew shallow, his mouth went dry. He was going to come any second.

"Hyde…Hyde…stop…"

He felt firm hands grab his hips, stopping him from choking the other male. Hyde released him with a pop, his cool blue eyes staring up at Eric from above dark sunglasses barely wedged on his nose. His warm hand worked Eric's growing need, milking him. Eric couldn't pull. He could only thrust his hips into the warm enclosing as his climax approached. "Hyde!" He threw his head back as the first wad splashed against Hyde's face.

From behind him the sound of a box hitting the ground made Eric jump, his next wad of seed hitting the couch. Hyde looked equally stunned, nearly throwing the smaller male off him. Donna didn't stop staring, his wide eyes looking back and forth between them. After what felt like forever she finally stormed out of the basement.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 24:** Spiteful Woman, Long Friend   


* * *

"Donna, please open up."

Eric had been rattling her window for a good hour. His arms were starting to hurt from propping himself against the ivy ledges, but he refused to give in as he tried again. The girl could hear him. She laid on her bed with her pillow over her head. Every few seconds her shoulders would shakes as she cried.

"Please, Donna, I can explain everything." Eric tried again.

"What that I made my ex-boyfriend gay? Were you fucking Hyde before we broke up?" She hissed.

"We…" Eric took a deep breath. "Yes, but just once. I wanted more though but I didn't want to cheat on you so I, I wanted you to have a better boyfriend than me. That's why I didn't tell you. I just wanted…"

"What about what I wanted?" Donna sat up on the bed.

"Please, just let me in and we'll talk about this. I never meant for any of this to hurt you." Eric changed his hold on the house. His arms were growing weak making it only a matter of time before he plunged to his doom. The girl pushed herself up, glaring out her window with utter discontent for her ex-boyfriend. "Please, Donna…"

After what felt forever, He was finally able to slide into her open window. After what felt forever, both took opposite seats in the small room, unable to make contact. "Talk."

"We got drunk, Hyde and I…things got out of hand and I was interested." Eric's bottom lip quivered. "I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to pull a Kelso, you deserve better than that."

"You should have just come clean. At least then it would have made more sense." The girl sniffled. "I mean, I could have…if I wasn't pleasing sexually we could have tried new stuff. Why Hyde?" She sounded insulted, and to be honest Eric couldn't blame her. Hyde was almost downgrading in a sense. A tall woman with an ample bosom for a teen with a promising beer gut and enough hair to cover his head should he ever go bald? What had he been thinking? Donna rubbed her eyes, drawing Eric's attention back toward her. "Did you ever really love me?" Her voice cracked.

"God, I loved you so much. I really was ready to spend forever with you, but things happen. Now when I look at my future, Hyde's there and…Donna, I love Hyde too. Please, our dreams of the future aren't as bright as your own. You'll meet someone who will help you get to be president or something, not me who will hold you back. Besides, I thought you liked being in the field again. You know, Fez has been eyeing you."

That earned a smile from the woman. "Fez eyes anything that breaths. Do you love him?"

"On alternate Tuesdays and Thursdays." Eric smiled.

Donna chuckled. "I still haven't forgave you for leaving me for Hyde but…I can grow to accept it."

"Thank you."


	3. Drabbles 25-36

* * *

**Drabble 25:** Shopping for Two   


* * *

No matter how much he liked it up the ass, he wasn't a woman. He never liked shopping and it usually took a lot to get him out to buy clothes. Donna, however, was under the impression that because Eric was now on the other side of the fence he was now a woman. Already weighted down with three bags from various shops across the mall, the brunette was ready to throw himself on a bench and sleep the rest of the afternoon away – public or no. Between Hyde and Donna, both were going to kill him for his time. "How are you paying for all this?" Eric held up the bags. The only thing he was buying that trip was going to be lunch at the neighborhood Burger King.

"Midge loaned me her credit card." Donna explained. "Oh, did I tell you? Mom's in town with her current boyfriend. He's some executive of an underwear company or a fruit company. I don't know, he wants to buy my love. I figure let him." Donna pulled a blouse from a rack, holding it to her chest. "Does this go with my eyes?"

"I thought I told you earlier, you look good in everything."

"Well Jackie doesn't think so."

"Jackie's a bitch, you know that." Eric glanced at the price tag. He whistled lowly before dropping the shirt. "As long as I'm not paying for this – I've been short hours lately. How about that outfit over there." He pointed towards a vibrant blouse with a large belt around the waist. Donna shot towards it, taking a bright green one from the rack. Placing it against her, she thought it over. "Hyde's been really secretive lately and I don't know what he wants from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Like he'll lock himself in his room and when I come in he hides something. He's also been going on trips and won't tell me where he's going. He was gone all last weekend!"

The redhead brushed her chin as she went to the front counter to pay for her things. "Maybe he's got a fling on the side. I mean, I know you're a one person kind of guy but it's Hyde. He could have anyone if he's hitting on both sides, why would he have  _you_."

"Chopping down my self-esteem. Besides, he hates it when I'm around other men – gay men. Actually, I think he hates it if Kelso's in the room with me. Or Buddy."

"Ooh, Buddy, Eric?" Donna elbowed him lightly. "Kelso too? You're just bringing all the boys home. I'm sure he just wants his alone time. He's Hyde." Grabbing her new bag, Donna and Eric left the store and, in turn, the mall. They fell into light conversation, making their way to the parking garage six blocks away. They were almost there when Eric stopped dead, noticing a shop he'd never seen before. Without Donna, he entered the shop and came out with a bag of his own. "That," Donna giggled, "may fix your problems…"

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 26:** Boys Like Schoolgirls   


* * *

His door was locked again. Scowling, Eric reached into his back pocket for his school ID, sliding it between the latch and the frame. Like magic, the door popped open and Eric stepped in with a flick of the lights. Without thinking about it, Eric locked the door before dropping his shopping bag on the bed. From within, a school girl uniform slid from its confines, but Eric ignored it as he turned off the tall fan Hyde always left on. Rubbing the prickling in his skin, Eric tugged his dress shirt over his broad shoulders.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the corner of a magazine. Trying to ignore it (he hated it when Donna got into his magazines), Eric approached the clothes hamper on the side of the room, dropping his things in it. Again, his eyes strayed to the magazine, taunting him to look. Maybe Hyde was just looking at the latest bands? The man lived and breathed the music and although he had his favorites, he was always eager to hear the new ones.

Dropping his pants, Eric bounced around on one foot towards the bed to grab the outfit he'd just bought. It felt stupid to dress up like a girl, but it was something he'd never thought of doing and now wanted to. It would add a spice in his love life and Donna was right with one thing, Hyde could have any male or female he wanted.

He remembered once trying to talk Donna into dressing as a Catholic school girl, but she'd refused – something about women's right not to appease a man's desires or something like that. It would have been nice though if she actually  _tried_. Slipping on the shirt, Eric fumbled with the skirt. After tightening the waist, Eric twirled around a long mirror perched along the wall. Underwear or no? He shifted again, bent down, and pulled his underwear off. He twirled again, but decided that He could leave his briefs on, feeling less revealed that way.

Dropping on the bed, Eric took a deep breath. His eyes closed. From upstairs he could hear the floor boards creak, sending chills of delight down his spine. What would his dad say if he saw his only son dressed like a girl? Would his mother cry or shrug it off? What would Hyde think?

He'd probably be so turned on. Eric rolled on his belly, kicking his foot up with a playful hum. He'd probably be undressed so fast, not prepping Eric as he climbed on the other boy.

Giggling, Eric reached for the magazine he'd seen. Hyde wouldn't be home in awhile, he might as well look up new bands himself.

Only an image of pretty men in jumpsuits didn't meet him. Instead it was downtown Eau Claire's most expensive apartments.  _Oh god, Hyde's planning on moving…_

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 27:** Hyde's Plan   


* * *

Stumbling in his room close to midnight, Hyde almost found himself falling when his feet snagged clothes. Quickly steadying himself, Hyde hissed at the plaid and white outfit on the floor. He didn't recall leaving anything on the floor when he'd ran out that Saturday morning, having received a long waited for call from a friend of Leo's out in Eau Claire. He'd never driven so fast in his life and luckily the patrol officers on the interstate were too busy with the trailers on the side of the road to chase after the afro-wearing boy who should have still been sleeping like any other teenager in the world.

Dropping on his bed, Hyde groaned as the cold texture of his housing magazine brushed against his back. Reaching under him, he brought the book above head. Now he had to be serious about this whole hunt. He'd marked places that looked nice and were affordable. Considering he now knew what he would be making should he get the job out of town, he now knew that three of them would be out of budget if he planned on eating anything but peanut butter for the rest of his life.

Damn Mrs. Foreman, she spoiled him.

The book dropped on his face as he became lost in another thought.  _What do I do about Foreman?_  He didn't think the boy would jump for joy too quickly at being asked to move in. Hell, Hyde didn't think he could get those words out of his mouth. It wasn't like him and, he had to face it, it wasn't like Eric to take commitment so whole heartedly. Donna had left the boy a wreck and Edna hadn't been so much better with her own son. In the end, Hyde found that he was more and more worried that should he ask Eric to move in, if the two actually break up, what would happen?

They hadn't officially dated for very long. It had maybe been two months considering Christmas was quickly approaching. Six months later they would graduate and Hyde would either lose Eric to some big-whig university or he'd crush Eric's hopes and dreams of having a big house with a white picket fence and four kids. Donna had reminded him that after she'd freaked out about the two boys being in a relationship.

_"Eric wants what his father has: a conventional American family. Face it, neither of us would fit into those roles."_

Red had a conventional family? Hyde snorted. He had a whore for a daughter…and just as much so for a son, only in the gay sense. If Red ever found out the extremities of his kids, he'd have a heart attack. And Kitty, she'd weep knowing she might never have grand children from Eric.

"But I actually want to spend my whole life with him…" Hyde took a deep breath. He was soon lured to sleep to the sound of the upstairs plumbing.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 28** : Breakfast Chills  


* * *

"Eric you're so quiet sweetie. Are you feeling okay?" Kitty placed her hand on her son's cheeks. "You're a little feverous. Let me get the thermometer."

"He's faking." Laurie hissed. "He just wants to get out of going to school."

"I could always just sleep with my entire teaching staff and get thrown out-oof." Eric winced when his mother hit his arm especially hard, pointing her head at the glowering Red. "Sorry dad." Eric lowered his head as a metal piece of thermometer was placed under his tongue.

Walking around the table, Kitty stopped at Hyde's chair. "You're being so quiet too, Steven. Don't tell me you're sick as well." She proceeded to touch his face, but didn't find anything wrong with him. "Well you don't feel warm."

"I just couldn't sleep, Mrs. Foreman. My stuff bear went missing." He let his gaze fall on Eric, who shifted nervously in his seat.

Kitty smiled brightly. "That is so sweet. Eric used to have a stuffed tiger. Do you remember McRoarRoar, Eric?" Eric nodded, cheeks turning red. "I'll look for your bear; he might have gone through the wash. They're known to migrate to the washing machine when they get extra dirty." With a small dance, Kitty returned to Eric's side, taking the device from his mouth. "Well you're not running a high temperature but I want you to stay home and sleep this bug off. No more breakfast."

"I'm fine, mom. I have a test today."

"Nonsense, any test can wait."

"This is my aptitude test; I'd rather be there to take it." Eric pushed himself up from the seat, escaping the kitchen quickly. Frowning, Hyde threw his own napkin to the table. Unlike Eric, he gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek promising to watch Eric at school. Grabbing his own bag and sacked lunch, Hyde rushed after.

At the table, arms folded across her chest, Laurie scowled. "Daddy, I'm serious! They're up to something."

"They're boys; they're always up to something. Eric's finally getting back into his education, so I don't care what he's doing it as long as it gets him and his friend out of my house." Red sipped his coffee. With a loud shout, Laurie stormed off, pushing past her mother. With a shake of her head, Kitty finished getting herself ready. With a soft kiss to her husband's forehead, she left him alone in the kitchen to finish his breakfast at the almost cleared table. "Whatever gets him and his boyfriend out of my house," he whispered absently.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 29** : Moving on  


* * *

To save on gas, one or the other usually drove to school since they were leaving the same place. When Eric pulled out of the driveway, Hyde found himself rushing to his own car to follow after the teen. It made him worried to watch Eric slide across the fresh sheet of ice. For the life of him, he didn't know what had got Eric's panties in such a bunch but he had a feeling it had something to do with him.  _He's such a girl!_  Cussing, Hyde pulled into the school parking lot beside Eric.

Jumping out of his car, Hyde grabbed Eric's arm before the boy could slide past. "Eric, what is wrong with you!"

"Nothing!" Eric pulled his arm free. "Nothing that I know of! God! Will you people just get out of my life?" He attempted again to slide past Hyde, but the man didn't budge, his grip on Eric's arm tightening only slightly as he opened the door to the Vista Cruiser, pushing Eric in. Sliding in as well, Hyde hold didn't relent on his boyfriend's arm. "Let go, we're going to be late."

"Not until you talk to me. If I'm going to be punished, I'd like to know for what misdemeanor."

Eric bit his lip. "…When were you going to tell me you were moving?"

"What?" Hyde frowned. "When am I moving?"

"I saw your damn apartment finding magazine! You're going to be just like Edna! Runaway before it becomes too much?"

"Don't you put me on the same fucking level as her!" Hyde shouted.

"Then why! I  _thought_  we were doing better. I mean, didn't we?" Eric's head dropped, no longer fighting like a caged animal for escape. Releasing his hold finally, Hyde carefully brushed the reddened skin on his boyfriend's arms. "Now I find you were planning on leaving. Was it all too much? Fez knowing, now Donna knows."

Inhaling deeply, Hyde focused on a group of cheerleaders across the parking lot. "I am scared about more of our friends knowing. We're still so new to all this and it's too soon for them to be finding out. I wasn't running though. I, I can't stay at your parents forever and you can't stay there forever. Shit." Sitting back, Hyde felt his leg bounce. "I was hoping this wouldn't come up so soon. I don't even know if we'll make it until then."

"Until what?" Eric whispered, hugging his legs.

"I was going to ask you to move in with me after we graduate. We can live up in Eau Claire, it's still close enough to home in case something happens and they have a college there. We can start over with our lives. Together, I mean. Ugh, you know I'm not good with this sentimental bullshit."

"You want to move in with me?" Eric whispered.

"Once things get bad, I mean. Well first, I have to get that job first but…"

"I would like that very much," Eric smiled. "Moving in when you, I mean. Dad's not going to be too thrilled, but it'll make me happy. That is…" his eyes clouded, "if we make it that long. We can't be keeping anymore secrets from each other."

"No more." Hyde agreed.

"…Do you really have a stuffed bear?"

"…Did you really have a stuffed tiger?"

Simultaneously, the two laughed.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 30:** Has the Tact of a Cactus   


* * *

If he had a warning sensor, it would be going off at that moment. Hyde shifted his tense shoulders, trying to identify what was going on. His room door was still shut, but that meant little in the Foreman House. Between Kitty's overzealous cleaning and Red going through his "kids" things for spare change, Hyde had learned a long while ago to hide and lock any personal belongings he'd rather the Foreman's never knew about, including the only Polaroid of him and Eric (he would kill Fez when he had the chance). Mentally preparing himself for the worst, Hyde pushed open his door, jumping when Laurie did.

In her hands, however, was something that startled him even more. "What the hell is that?" He asked wide eyed.

"That's what I'd like to know. Mom and dad won't be too happy if they find that you've been bringing ladies here, you know." Laurie held up the outfit in her hands. "It's very pretty, I'll give you that. Never imagined you'd be into catholic school girls. You know though," the girl whispered, "if you were curious the protestant girls will actually go down on you."

"That's…nice." Hyde whispered. "But honestly, if you were going to plant something like that in my room, get your facts straight. I don't do anything affiliated with organized religion."  _But damn if Eric wouldn't look hot in that…_

Laurie's eyes darkened. "I  _found_  this in your room. Don't play innocent. Just wait until I tell mom you spoiled the chance of a girl going into heaven!"

It was by some grace of God that Eric stepped in the room that minute, saw the skirt and yelled loudly up the stairs, "Mom, quick! Get the Pastor, Laurie's back to her old ways and she's trying to bring Hyde with her!"

"Oh lord!" Kitty shouted from upstairs, coming downstairs. She came running downstairs, out of breath with the phone to her ear. "Maybe that one camp would be good for you, Laurie. Not a boy in sight and it's for ten weeks."

"This is not mine, its Hyde's! I found it in that orphan's room!"

Kitty glanced at the outfit and then Hyde. She giggled. "Well, I don't think Steven would look good in plaid." Hyde snickered himself.

"Honest, Mrs. Foreman, I've never seen that thing or a girl in it. Something as sweet as a woman wearing that," the afro wearing man smirked towards Laurie, "Shouldn't be treated in such a manner as being taken to a single boy's room. She should only be dined in the finest establishments and lead my poor soul back to the path."

Kitty smiled, accepting that answer. "Now you, young lady. I don't know what went wrong with you, but a few hours at the church will get you to stop trying to get Steven in trouble." Grabbing Laurie's hand, she dragged the girl up the stairs. The school girl outfit slipped from her fingers and Eric picked it up absently.

"I'm serious; I've never seen it, Eric." Hyde turned fast, trying to defend himself.

"I know you didn't, I was wearing it yesterday when waiting for you. I probably should have hid it better. Oh well, hindsight is twenty-twenty." Eric lifted the man's mattress, tucking the dress under it. "I'll keep that for later; I'm not in the mood for it tonight. Come on, we're all going to the movies. I promised Fez we'd drive him."

Hyde could only pout as they left his room. "But I want to stay and role-play with you…"

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 31:** In Search of a Present   


* * *

He always hated Christmas. It was Corporate Americas attempt at commercializing goodwill. In the past he never really bothered with the holiday. Sometimes he would wrap up presents for his friends (in the spirit of giving, not Christmas), but this year it wouldn't do. Now he had someone he actually felt attached to and it made him want to find the perfect gift that Eric would light up about when they opened present Christmas morning.

An hour ago he tried being rational. Eric was no different than an overgrown kid, so a G.I. Joe action figure would have worked, but then he realized that anyone who was anyone could get Eric that. Or a Star Wars collectible. It didn't take long to learn the teen was a geek so any person off the street could find a functional gift to give the boy just to get in good grace. No, Hyde was his boyfriend. He should be able to look beneath the surface and find just what Eric really wanted.

Clothes were too family-like. Action figures were too friend-like.

After three hours of searching, Hyde relented to returning to the toys tore to purchase the Super Joe Collection. It didn't feel like love though as he was checking the items out.

He was on his way to his car when he stopped to stare at a store known more for its risqué touch. He'd been in there a few times, mostly to look through their reasonable record collection, but he always avoided the beaded area of the store marked adults only. He knew that it included a theatre center for people to view the latest porn, but it also included items to help improve sex lives. Again, it was only things he'd heard about from friends.

Walking into the back of the store, Hyde shivered feeling eyes on him. He always hated coming to these places during the daylight. People could just watch, associating evils to a person just from what they bought. Immediately the sales clerk in back greeted him. He was a very gay guy, a stereotypical one that made Hyde uneasy. He'd have to get Fez or someone to promise to kill him should he ever get that way. "Can I help you today?" The man asked.

"J, just looking." Hyde walked around. It was hard to miss the obviously marked gay section of the store. It was lined with plastic phalli ten times bigger than the one's in the women's section, which was scarier than anything else. Walking around, he stopped at literature, picking one up. Immediately he was bombarded by a picture of a poorly drawn woman with too much cleavage putting the penis between breasts to stimulate.

Dropping the book, Hyde rubbed his temples. "This was a bad idea. So bad." There was no way Eric would like any of this done to him Christmas night. Hell, Hyde would have run away if he was approached by a dick three times bigger than a normal one.

"Looking for something to do for your girl these holidays?" The cashier asked again.

"…Boyfriend." Hyde admitted.

"Hm…" The man's interest perked. Pushing away from the counter, he joined Hyde. "First time?"

"No…but we're finally…" Red faced, Hyde grabbed his bag with the G.I. Joe. "You know, this was a bad idea."

The sales clerk ignored him. "Here, take this book then. Don't worry, on the house. You look like a vanilla kind of guy, just follow this book. I hope to see you again." With a cheeky grin, the cashier walked away mumbling to himself, "I remember when Carl used to be that way…"

_If I ever become that way,_  Hyde winced as he darted from the store with the book and his bags,  _I hope they kill me ten times over._

 

* * *

**Drabble 32:** Christmas at the Foreman's

* * *

Eric's friends had joined them that morning, wanting to spend "their last holiday" together. Of course it annoyed Red to have so many kids sleeping over, all wearing their pajamas still. It had gotten so bad that Bob had also brought his presents over, putting them under the Foreman Christmas tree.

With so many teenagers and adults in the living room, Eric had sat himself in the only spot available – just between Hyde's legs on the floor. He ignored it when his shoulders were used as a foot rest by the man. It also worked that he was able to ignore his father's dirty look, Donna's dirty look, and Fez's lewd one. God, he was just so tired. Hyde had started celebrations early the night before, well into the morning hours. Luckily, it wasn't as suspicious to have Hyde in his room that night considering they were told to share a bed.

Being quiet, however, was the hard part.

Kelso, luckily, slept like a log. And Fez, well he disappeared sometime in the middle of the night probably feeling uncomfortable with Hyde sneaking into Eric's bed.

"Squeak squeak." Fez muttered absently. "Your floorboards go squeak, squeak at night." His dark eyes darted to Eric and Hyde.

Donna mumbled something along the lines of, "I was pretending I didn't hear that last night."

"I thought I heard a rat." Jackie murmured. "You should really get that checked into, Mrs. Foreman."

"I didn't hear anything," Hyde whispered. "It might just be because you guys don't live here. Foreign noises and all that. Houses settle don't they?" He looked down at Eric, who nodded absently. Kitty, obvious to all the talk, came in the room with Christmas muffins she'd been working on all morning. "Can we open presents so we can go back to sleep?"

"In a second, Steven." Kitty smiled.

"I need coffee." Hyde pushed himself from the couch, narrowly brushing Eric's head. The teen's head slumped back on the chair.

Red pushed himself up. "I do too. I'll bring the pot out, Bob."

"Thanks, Red." Bob said distantly from his spot.

In the kitchen, Hyde reached for his glass, jumping when the cabinet slammed shut, narrowly clipping his fingers. "What the hell?" Turning, he faced the man that had taken in him, treating him like a son. "Mr. Foreman?"

"Look, I've ignored the fact that you're having homosexual relations with my son. I mean, Eric was close to being gay to begin with, so it's not surprising. But I don't want it happening under my roof, you hear? Kitty doesn't need to know. Must you flaunt it in her face?"

Hyde felt his stomach twist. "I'm…sorry?" He tried.

"No you're not. You're in love with Eric. Don't think I can't see it. Look, I was saving this talk for the guy Laurie brought home, but you'll work as a test. Break my son's heart and I'll have my foot so far up your ass. Break my wife's heart, I'll make you wish you were never born. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Hyde glanced down.

"No more of this queer behavior in my house. I only ignore it because the government says I'm supposed to take care of Eric. You, Steven, I'm not obligated to. Once you graduate, I want you both out of here. I don't want Kitty to ever know."

Hyde felt his throat tightened. "You just want your son to disappear?"

"I want you to disappear." Red frowned. "If you disappear, I already know Eric will to. He can call or write, but I don't want to hear about you anymore. Just, keep your hands to yourself in my house. I have no qualms about kicking you out on your ass." Warning set, Red grabbed the coffee pot, two mugs, and walked out of the kitchen. "Present time!"

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 33:** New Years   


* * *

New Years Eve, the first day of the year. After staying up most of the night to bring in the New Year, it was only reality that the family would crash until noon to try to sleep off the hangover. Eric rubbed his heavy lids. He'd snuck down to Hyde's room after his parents had fallen asleep, only to find the door firmly latched. Glancing around for any signs of people – especially Laurie – Eric wrapped his knuckles across the panel and waited. No response came. "Hyde, let me in."

The door finally unlatched, letting Eric in. The lock firmly latched behind him. "You've been so quiet lately. Didn't like my present to you?"

"Oh, I loved it. Those naughty pictures I found in the record were even better." Hyde smirked.

"Glad you could enjoy." Eric climbed on Hyde's lap. Bending down to kiss Hyde chastely, Eric smiled. "You're hard already?"

"We haven't had time to have sex with all these people coming and going."

"Mm, you're right." Eric raised himself on his knees, sliding his boxers from his waist. They slid down easily, where he removed them quickly. Repositioning himself over Hyde, Eric lowered himself again. Their mouths pressed roughly together. Tongues lashed, saliva swapped, and Hyde's night pants were pushed away leaving both men naked from the waist down. Aligning both of their pelvises together, Eric wrapped his hand around both of their penises, stroking them as one.

Hyde's hand's tightened around Eric's waist, helping the other continue light thrust. Neither was going to last long at this rate, but it was true…they'd been far too busy to even reach an orgasm to their own hand. It was unheard of between the two, especially since they had a very active sex life. "I, I thought you were avoiding me." Eric admitted, feeling saliva roll down his chin. Hyde licked the trail away, his tongue darting into the side of Eric's mouth. One of his hands moved, his fingers brushed suggestively over the teen's puckered entrance.

"Only because I didn't want to jump you in front of anyone." Hyde whispered. His index finger was swallowed by Eric's greedy backside. Eric hissed, his thrust becoming more frantic. Hyde bit the inside of his mouth as his stomach coiled, his balls tightening. He wasn't going to last long. With what little will he could muster, he directed his index finger to brush those nerves that sent Eric spiraling out of control. It worked. With a sharp intake of air, Eric came, drenching both of their cocks in wad after wad of hot semen. The feel alone was enough to bring Hyde over the edge, but Eric's hand was no longer stroking to catching the globs of semen that shot straight against Hyde's belly. After what felt forever, Hyde brushed his sticky fingers through Eric's hair, not caring if it left an obvious mess. "Your father knows."

"…I had a feeling." Eric whispered.

"He doesn't want us doing this under his roof."

"…He can just kick my ass then, because I like it too much to just stop." Eric paused, then smiled, "besides, hotels get expensive."

"I want you to really think about us moving in together. It looks more and more like if we want to continue this, we're going to have to leave as soon as we graduate."

"I wish we could just date publicly."

"…So do I, actually." Hyde whispered. He didn't need a light to see Eric's face light up as it had on Christmas at receiving his G.I. Joes (and later his sex book with promises to do some of the things…to Hyde).

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 34:** What I want to Be   


* * *

If words could kill, Eric was sure he'd just murdered his mother. "I'm still going to go to college; it's just up in Eau Claire rather than in Madison. See, with my scores I can get into the Eau Claire branch for the University and get my teaching license there. I haven't decided if I want to teach English or History though, but I know I want to go into upper education. Maybe I can teach high school students and work to get my PhD? That would be so cool, don't you think mom?"

"But honey, we agreed Madison."

"I know, but it's the same school, just different branch. I promise. Look, I have an appointment sent up for this Saturday. We can go as a family and see what it's all about."

Kitty frowned. "I don't like this. Eau Claire is so far."

"It's just an extra two hours, mom. And look, I the PriceMart up there is willing to hire me from my prior experience. I can also get living arrangements and…" He didn't like having to sell Hyde's idea, but after a week of working it out with Hyde it looked like they were really going through with it. After graduation – immediately after they walked – they were going to pile into the El Camino and drive up to Eau Claire. Donna agreed to take the Vista Cruiser back home for him. Only she would have his new address because Fez wasn't able to keep a secret.

Hyde had received a call back on a job at some record store not too far from campus. It appeared that Leo's friend, Joey, owned the shop and was willing to give Hyde the job purely on name basis. It paid minimum wage ($2.20), but Hyde was promised forty hours a week pending his ability. Eric knew Hyde would get the job with ease, including the hours. He could also work several hours at PriceMart to cover living expenses (not as many as Hyde, but still enough), letting the two live in an apartment close to college and only a block from the record shop. It seemed so unreal thinking about it now.

"I really want to go to this school mom."

"You want to be a teacher?" Kitty frowned. "Why not a doctor, Eric. Or a lawyer."

"I want to teach, mom." Eric leaned forward. He could already feel his father's silent scrutiny. "I get to help people and I really love learning so…" He didn't like blood and dying, he hated people who lied and lying for people. He couldn't walk in the shoes his mother had already set out for him. They were too big and didn't fit him. "It's still a great job."

"I know it is honey." Kitty glanced at her coffee. "But Madison…"

"Knows Laurie." Eric grumbled. Kitty bit her lip trying to stifle her laughter. "I don't want to travel in her infamous steps. Let me go somewhere else."

"We won't pay for it." Red grumbled.

Eric nodded. "I understand that. I've already started several scholarship essays. I also have a housing application. All I have left to do is see my advisor and tour campus. I've already been accepted."

"And our tax paperwork."

"You won't have to pay a penny. I'll do everything on my own."

"All right." Red nodded, Kitty whined. "If this is what you want, I can't say no. Is Steven leaving?"

"Don't take my Steven!" Kitty sobbed dramatically.

"Yeah, he found a job in Eau Claire. We're going to split rent." Eric smiled.

"I want letters." Kitty sobbed.

"Okay."

"And visits!"

Red would never allow it. "Understood."

"My baby's growing up!"

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 35:** Kitty's Little Boy   


* * *

It was odd. He'd spent his whole life waiting for his final year of high school. Every other year had gone by so agonizingly slow, but this one was moving too quickly. One second Eric was waking up to his mother telling him it was the first day of school, the next he was counting down the final weeks before he left his past behind. Of late, he'd spent every night down in the basement, sleeping in Hyde's arms. As usual, Hyde would wake him and Eric would make the trip back to his room for thirty more minutes of sleep.

He'd only been caught once, and that was by his mother. He was able to laugh it off, telling her he'd fallen asleep on the couch in the basement. Since that time, he set the clock back an hour to give himself more time before his mother woke. His biggest fear was being approached by his father, though. Growing up, he was so used to being a big disappointment in his father's eyes but now, to know that his behavior actually sickened his father was enough to hurt.

He just wanted to be accepted. Sometimes he felt like it would be best to just run into his mother's arms, apologizing for his indiscretions. She'd always been more open-minded than Red had been. He remembered once her telling him about a set of lesbian nurses at work. She didn't seem disgusted by them or any of the gay patients that would come in with stomach aches. She used to tell him stories about that, muttering about condoms and sex. Now, he just didn't know what to do.

She would be depressed to know that there was going to be no little Foreman children. Eric plopped himself on the couch upstairs. He could already hear his parents upstairs, just waking up. His mother was the first one downstairs, her night gown flapping around her as she made her way into the kitchen for coffee. She stopped halfway through the threshold.

"You're up early sweetie."

It occurred to him as his mother flaunted over him, that he was going to miss that. "I couldn't sleep."

"You should have gotten me hun! I could have made you some warm milk and a plate of cookies. Oh, come here." She dragged Eric into the kitchen. "You're staying home today. I want you to sleep. And we'll go grocery shopping together." She began warming some milk. "I just realized that my little boy is moving to college in two months."

He bit his tongue. He was leaving tomorrow.

"We'll just have to spend the next two months together. Just you and me." She smiled.

Feeling his eyes water, Eric lowered his head into his open palms. He didn't want to cry, not in front of his mother. "I'd like that."

Kitty could only smile, patting her youngest son's back reassuringly.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 36:** Leaving   


* * *

Eric had packed their things the night before, storing them securely in the bed of the El Camino hidden securely under a tarp. Hyde fueled up soon after and the two shared their last night at home alone. The day started like any other day. Kitty woke Eric up all excited about his graduation. From there, things had gone downhill.

They couldn't find Fez anywhere. After awhile, the group gave up searching assuming that he was sent back to wherever he'd come from. It would have been nice, Eric muttered, if he'd wished us a goodbye. Instead, he left a letter with Donna who promised to send it when she learned his address. After what felt forever, Eric finally was able to release his hold on Donna. It was understandable though. They'd known each other forever, and for it to end so abruptly was nerve racking.

"Call me," Donna whispered, "if things start going sour between you to."

"Will do." Eric whispered. Although they'd been in a formal relationship for a year, a sexual one for a year-and-a-half, it still felt a little off putting being with Hyde. "You call me about any of your boyfriends. I'll probably have phone service in a week." The girl nodded in understanding.

His goodbyes with Kelso felt awkward at best. He hugged the goofball, unable to hide his smile at Kelso's oblivious nature. The man laughed, reminding him that they'd be seeing each other again.  _It wasn't like either was going anywhere, very far._  Eric just nodded his head, agreeing that they would be seeing each other. "Man, I can't believe Hyde doesn't want to walk. He earned this."

"He has a lot going on in his head." Eric did to. He honestly didn't want to walk. He already could feel his knees lock. "I'm going outside for some fresh air."

"Okay, remember to get back in here though. We're walking soon."

"Right." Eric smiled nervously as he walked out the doors of the school. Outside, he could see Hyde's car. The man was leaning against the door, deep in his own thoughts. His face light up when he saw Eric. "They're about to walk." Eric muttered absently.

"I'm going to miss them." Hyde whispered.

"Think we can come back for holidays?"

"We'll just have to see." Hyde smiled. "You should hurry back in there."

"I don't want to walk." Eric went over to the passenger seat. "I'd rather just get going."

Hyde shook his head, climbing into the driver's seat. "I understand. Well, Foreman, we've got a long road ahead of us."

With that, they peeled away from the school.


	4. Drabbles 37-48

* * *

**Drabble 37:** Bed   


* * *

 

He'd never christened a mattress before. It wasn't any different from any mattress before, only this time he wasn't biting the covers to stifle his cries in fear that someone would come and check on him. He was, of course, watching his noise level to be mindful of the neighbors, but there was a hint of something different about the whole scene.

And Eric loved it. He loved actually hearing Hyde's soft vocalizations. The man cussed a lot when he was nearing climax. He was also very loving. It was as if he was high, only without the pot. The man just loved everything about Eric, expressing it in a soft voice almost too scared to admit the truth.

"I love your ass…" The man whispered. Eric stifled a giggle. That one was always a given. Hyde was clear about his love for Eric's bum. He said that it was always tight and willing. It would swallow Hyde, yet tighten at the same time trying to expel to foreign limb. It was almost strange to hear the man tell him what was so interesting about being inside the ass. Since being with Hyde, Eric had only changed positions a handful of times. It just never felt right to him. It wasn't that he was in love, but sometimes he'd freeze or feel uncomfortable at his position. If Hyde wasn't such a control freak, Eric was sure that they'd never have hot passionate sex.

That was, of course, unless Eric got to top his lover. That was his all time favorite position. Eric loved riding the other man. He loved to control the thrusts. He knew where he wanted to be touched. He loved to take Hyde's hands, big and warm as they were, and brush them across his nipples. He loved to watch the bliss take over Hyde's face.

On the other hand, Hyde loved doing it doggy style. He loved to push Eric face first into the bed. He said it seemed to make it deeper. "You gobble my cock like a whore," he would whisper seductively in Eric's ear. "You like my dick don't you?"

"Love it…" The new positions were so strange to him still. He'd always just thought it was about missionary and that was it. Now, he lost control of his emotions, his words became loose, and his stomach would roll.

"Hyde! Hyde, oh god!" Eric grabbed the mattress, wanting to turn around and grab those shoulders above him. He couldn't get a firm grip of the mattress. His body slipped forward. "Ah! Ah! Oh god!" That spot! The man could always plow into that spot exactly in this position. It was like he had direct route to it. "Ah! Fuck!"

His penis bobbed against his stomach, red and angry while dripping of pre. He wasn't going to last long, not at this rate. "E, Eric…fuck…"

Hyde came first. The wetness filling his hole was enough to bring Eric along on the ride. With no strength left to hold himself up, Eric dropped onto the mattress.

Perhaps he could learn to like that position a lot more.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 38:** Not Perfect   


* * *

Their apartment wasn't big, but it was enough. It had one bedroom, a bathroom with just a shower, a small kitchen, and a small closet to hide their things. They had to park on the street, and their neighbors were suspicious looking, but it was their home. Besides their mattress currently residing on the floor of their room, everything they owned was secondhand. Eric had made Hyde promise that they would save up, first to get a nice couch that didn't have questionable stains, then a table to eat at. The bedroom ensemble could come last, Eric wasn't in any rush.

It was Hyde that felt some shame in the place. When he'd been looking for apartments, he was stunned to discover the ones closer to campus for Eric were too far out of their price range. This had forced him to live near a bus station that was busy constantly. He was pretty sure that the guy on the end of the street selling contrabands was a member of a gang, but wasn't tempted to ask the man. His neighbors either lived off the system or made profit illegally. In the end, it annoyed Hyde. He wanted to give Eric so much more than any of this, but he didn't have means to afford it.

"Think we can live a few weeks without a phone?" Hyde tilted his head.

"There's a payphone down the street, if we really need to call someone we'll run out there." Eric stumbled back onto the couch. They'd spent the morning running around setting up their utilities and getting Eric acquainted with the school. "Maybe…" Eric looked up at the pealing ceiling tiles, "I should just wait a year or two. Our bills are going to take priority."

"No!" Hyde slammed the ancient refrigerator door shut. "You're going to finish school then you'll worry about the bills. We have to make sacrifices." He'd sold his stash just to pay for the gas to get out there after having to put a deposit down for the apartment. It was depressing to think, he realized, that he wouldn't be able to get high in some time. "We can live without the phone. Your books are going to cost us come September so we'll start saving some extra cash to pay for that. Food…"

"We'll have noodles for awhile." Eric frowned. They had done some grocery shopping with the pocket change they had left. Besides bowtie macaroni, milk, eggs, and bread, they picked up other odds and ends to make it through the month. "I'll start working at Pricemart next week and you start tomorrow. We'll be fine." Eric smiled.

Hyde frowned. Faintly he could hear sirens from somewhere. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Hey, I think this is fine! At least we got each other, right?"

"Yeah, I got you."

"Then we'll do just fine. Come here, I want a hug."

"Demanding little…" Hyde smiled, plopping himself in the seat. With a sharp turn, he settled his head on Eric's lap. "We need a metal clothes hanger."

"I'll ask the neighbors."

"At least we'll have television."

"Not a complete loss then."

"Damn straight."

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 39** : Our Neighbor  


* * *

How his mother did it for years, Eric would never know. He was already stressing about his first day alone. Awkwardly giving Hyde a kiss out the door, the teen found himself grabbing the hem of his shirt while imagining what he should do with the rest of the day. There was hardly enough dirty clothes to go to the laundry mat and besides channels that came through clearly, the reception of their television was awful – it was worst if a plane was flying overhead.

He had started working at Pricemart the day before and Hyde had started working at Young Records and More last Thursday. On his first day off, Eric found himself cleaning up their apartment while categorizing everything they owned. That ratty couch, he vowed, would be first to go. He didn't even want to know what that stain on cushion was. Blanket thrown over the surface, Eric scowled when his t-shirt from the day before fluttered to the floor. Hyde must have stuffed it in the cushion after removing it from Eric.

"What do women do all day?"

Well, his mother had two children plus all of Eric's friends. That busied her for countless hours in the kitchen before her shifts at the hospital. On the other hand, Eric had no children to preen over. He had no television to watch, no school books to read, and no friends to talk to. He wouldn't have the phone for a month, leaving even Donna a lost cause.

Rubbing his eyes, Eric pushed himself from the floor. Belongings organized (they only brought clothes and a few prized positions), the house still looked empty. "I should go dumpster diving."

His mother would have a heart attack to hear that.

Grabbing his keys, Eric left the apartment. With a quick check that he had locked the door, the brunette turned and almost stumbled over a child. "Eh-!" Catching himself, Eric dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry! You okay kid?"

The black child rubbed his eyes. "Uh huh. Did you just move in mister?"

"Um, yeah."

"Momma says you ran away from home." The child continued. "Did you run away from home? I want to run away from home sometimes but momma reminds me of how much I'll m iss her. Do you miss your momma?"

Smiling, Eric crossed his legs. It wasn't dumpster diving but it was someone to talk to. "I didn't run away from home, but I do miss my mom. Where do you live?"

The child pointed towards the apartment next to Eric's own. "There, four-fifty-five. Andre lives in four-fifty-seven." The child pointed to the apartment next to Eric's. "He's from Mexico. Dad says he's an irrigable citizen."

"Irrigable?" Eric frowned, thinking the word through. "Illegal?"

"Yeah, that."

"Jamal!" Eric and the child jumped as a woman approached the child, his mother Eric realized. "I'm so sorry he bothered you-!"

"It's cool. It was nice to meet you Jamal." Eric rose to his feet.

"Mama! Guess what – he didn't runaway!" The woman turned a very deep shade of red, her eyes lowered. Eric could only laugh.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 40:** Our First Dinner   


* * *

"Her names Ida, her son Jamal and her husband Tyrone moved here from California wanting a more quiet environment to raise their children. She made us dinner." Eric set the pot on the counter while Hyde opened up a container of paper plates. Grabbing his spoon, Eric eased some of the potatoes on the plate. "It's scallop potatoes, and that there is—"

"Fried chicken!" Hyde grabbed the bigger of the two. "Oh my god, I died and went to that happy place."

"She took me around town and gave me some suggestions about starting out. She says we should keep are, uh, 'situation' to ourselves."

"Told her I was your boyfriend, huh?" Hyde ripped the skin from the chicken off, dangling it above his mouth before dropping it in with an excited moan. "You really should keep that to yourself, Foreman. People aren't as accepting of gays as they are of lesbians."

Eric grunted, scrapping at the dish for the last of the scallop potatoes. "I forgot, you know. She knew however she says not as many people will be 'forgiving'. Apparently the whole apartment knows. Worst kept secret ever or something. The only people disgusted are the Jackson's on the floor and Robinson above us. Do you want any more milk?"

"Fill 'er up." Hyde pushed his coffee mug over. "If I ever see Leo again I'm going to kick his ass. I had to deal with this brats and a fascination with the Bee Gee's record. For the first ten minutes they kept making weird noises, I thought they were dying. Apparently they didn't know who played the song or what the song was called but the damn well wanted to spend their joined allowance on the record."

Sliding the mug back over to its owner, Eric smirked. "Aw, poor baby. Here, suckle on your milk."

"I'd rather suckle on something else." Hyde wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Red in the face, Eric stumbled with his fork. "Maybe if you finish your food and did the dishes it might happen."

"Maybe I'd rather have you instead of this chicken?"

"As if you'd give up the best piece of meat we've had since moving out here for my ass."

"I can eat and fuck at the same time. Oh and, Foreman?"

Eating the skin from his chicken, Eric glanced over. He nearly choked when Hyde's mouth covered his own. The piece of chicken he'd been chewing on was dragged from his mouth into the other's mouth. "Hey-!"

"If I'm going down on you," Hyde grinned, "I want you to go down on me."

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 41:** Just Ourselves   


* * *

_What a nice sight to come home to._

Eric blushed darkly, carefully maneuvering the paper bag to the counter above Hyde's prone figure. The man shifted, startling the other. "Oh, hey Eric. Could you get me the pipe wrench?" Hyde's hand extended out to point out which tool his was referring to. Reaching for it, Eric fell to his knees, looking in at what his personal handyman was doing. "The pipe started leaking," Hyde explained, "I told the landlord and he told me it was supposed to do that – as if I'm some kind of idiot."

"Where'd you get these tools?" Eric moved a screw driver away from under his knee.

"Borrowed them from Tyrone," Hyde shifted on his back. "Oh, Ida sent over a casserole. It's in the oven."

"That was nice of her. We're gonna have to give something back. They've been so helpful the last two months." Eric placed a hand on Hyde's stomach, trying to look under the sink. He was surprised when his lips were captured instead. "Mm. What was that for?"

Shrugging, Hyde returned to his work. "No reason." With a small grunt, the afro-wearing man pulled out from under the sink, reaching for a towel pushed to the side. "That should hold for awhile. So what did you buy?"

"Just some necessities." Eric rose to his feet. Unloading his one bag, Eric jumped up. "Oh! I got change!"

Grinning, Hyde reached for a jar they'd put off to the side. "That goes into savings."

Dropping the change in the jar, Eric crumpled the paper sack as he made his way to the living room. Shaking his head, Hyde turned on the faucet. Pleased with his work, the man cleaned his hands before checking on the food. "My class only meets on Fridays, the others range the rest of the week. I swung in and put some gas in the Camino but it's starting to shake when I'm at a stop sign."

Sitting next to Eric, Hyde rubbed his temple as Eric leaned against his side. "Great." Another expense they couldn't afford. "I'll check it out after dinner." Throwing his arm over his eyes, the man didn't budge when his sunglasses slid to the ground. "Have you heard anything from our friends?"

"Yeah, about that," Eric rubbed his jaw, "The gas money for this month was our PO Box cash. I sent a letter to Donna though."

"No cable."

"No phone." Eric rolled over.

"No mail," Hyde whispered. Flipping their bodies over, the older male brushed his lips across Eric's. "I'm enjoying this."

"No friends interfering." Eric wiggled his eyebrows. Working the brunette's shirt off, Hyde worked his way down the other's body. He was about to nuzzle Eric's belly button when loud, repetitive knocks came from outside their door.

"Mister Hyde! Come play basket ball with me!"

"…Damn it. Forgot about him." Sitting up, Hyde brushed his fingers through his hair before pulling himself away from his lover in favor of the neighbor boy, Jamal.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 42:** Call Home   


* * *

Dropping another nickel into the payphone, Eric leaned against the plastic wall so he could watch his clothes inside the laundry mat. After a short connecting time, the phone finally began to sound to life trying to extend out towards Point Place. After what felt like forever, the other line picked up, Red's gruff voice reaching into his ear.

"Hello?"

His father sounded tired. "Hi, dad." Eric nervously brushed his hand across the mouth piece. "Please don't hang up!" He could almost see Red thinking about it, the house phone hovering over its cradle. "I'm sorry about just leaving."

"Do you know how upset your mother was?" Red shouted. "She was waiting for you to go across that stupid stage and you didn't! I've never been more disappointed in you than I was then. And then your goddamn friend-!" The man took a sudden deep breath. "Why the hell did you leave? Tell me where you are, I'm coming there to give you a kick in the ass."

"Can I just talk to mom? I want to explain everything to her."

"Hell no," Red gruffly replied. "Your mother is too busy to listen to you whine about how things are unfair. You need to come back, go to school. Look at what Steven's done to you: come home, we'll pay for your college."

Shivering, Eric bundled his jacket around him tighter. The sharp change in weather reminded him to save to get heavy blankets from the goodwill. "I'm not leaving Steven. Look, tell mom we'll come back down for the holidays maybe. As soon as we have a mail box, we'll send letters out. Please, tell me though – why can't you just accept Hyde and me?"

"Eric…" Red sighed. "Look, I have nothing against Steven. He's a nice boy but…you were barely a man to begin with. If you were gay…"

"I'm not gay, dad."

"I know you're not! Just stop dicking around, come home. Your mom found a nice girl for you."

Gaze downcast, Eric fiddled with the metal wire. His clothes were almost done, meaning he was running out of time. "Look dad, I just called to make sure you're all okay. We don't have a phone right now, but the next time I have a bit of spare change saved up I'll call home. Tell mom I love her."

"Yeah…I'll do that." Red's voice weakened. "Look, Eric. Come home, after your graduation—"

The phone went dead. Exhaling, Eric gathered his wits, returning to the store.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 43:** Date!   


* * *

Something was wrong with Eric. He'd been more reclusive since last Thursday, going to work or staying up late to do his homework. At night he'd cuddle into Hyde's side trying to look small. It worried Hyde even though he wouldn't admit it. The Eric he knew always wanted to be held at some point, he was sexy in his own way. Not that he wasn't sexy being quiet, it was the exact opposite. Hyde found himself wanting to do all that he could to make the boy smile.

He tried to obvious things, like sucking the boy off and cuddling in front of the television. He even pulled some pocket change out of his car to buy the boy the latest Spiderman comic. Still, Eric didn't brighten up. He spent more hours at work, even more at the public library, and less in Hyde's lonely arms.

Not that he was sentimental. He didn't give a damn about any of that emotional bull shit. In fact, it was just the blue balls he was carting around putting him in such a mood.

With another plan in motion to cheer Eric up, Hyde leaned against the refrigerator, waiting for Eric to stop digging through their empty cabinets. "What's for dinner?"

"Beef and cheese macaroni." Eric grabbed a frying pan he'd bought at a yard sale.

"Errr." Hyde smirked. "Wrong." Eric jumped. "I'm taking you out to eat!"

"How carnivorous of you, but we don't how to go out for you to eat me." Eric shook his head. "We can't afford it."

"Don't tell me that. I can take you out to eat once in awhile. Isn't that what boyfriends do? Show themselves in public? Look, there's a burger joint down the street. The prices aren't that bad either and…let's face it, we haven't treated ourselves since moving out here."

Blue eyes lightened at the thought. "It'd be nice…" His voice faltered. "But, I'd rather stay at home instead. I know, I'll give you a massage and…"

Grabbing Eric's hand, Hyde started towards the door. "Burgers first. I want French fries!" He chose to ignore the pleasant smile taking Eric's face, the first one in awhile. It was nice knowing that he could still incite that feeling at any given time.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 44:** Going Home?   


* * *

"I want to visit home for Christmas."

Hyde nearly choked on his burger. It was only October, far too early to even be thinking of the holidays. Or at least he knew he wasn't thinking too far in the future. "Eric…" Hyde thought this over. "You know if we wanted that time off we should have asked for it a long time ago." It was an excuse, but he couldn't help it. The thought of seeing Red or Kitty scared him more than anything. "How about we aim for your spring break? Nice weather, no one will question either of us taking time. We could just slip through Point Place, see your mom, and then continue south."

"No, I'd rather be with family and friends on the holidays. Besides, I wanted to work fulltime on the breaks. And we don't have to spend too long there, just a day or two before we come back. See, it's Christmas – both of the stores will be closed."

Shaking his head, Hyde grabbed a French fry from the small serving dish he and Eric were sharing. It wasn't common for the two to eat out, but sometimes it was nice. It made him feel like he was back in Point Place, in high school, without a worry in the world. "Doesn't Pricemart have a day after war zone?"

"We can see about the day before and the day of." Eric tried again.

"Foreman…" Hyde put his cheap patty down. "You know we can't. The transmission is going on the Camino, the rent rose by ten dollars, and with the heating bill, we'd be strapped for cash. How about instead we just call your mother then?"

"…I already called." Eric kicked his feet out. "Dad doesn't want us in his house, so we could stay at a hotel or with one of our friends. I'll take up extra shifts and who needs heat when we have nice winter jackets?"

"You called? Shit, I thought you were being quiet." Hyde laid his head on the table. "I don't…let's just eat. We'll talk about this when we get home."

With a small smile, Eric stuffed the last of his burger in his mouth, drowning it with his small Pepsi.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 45:** To Hell   


* * *

Hyde wasn't good at planning. He was told once in a math class he actually stayed awake in, that he had a natural talent for it but an inability to find motivation. Figuring the teacher was an idiot, Hyde hadn't taken much consideration in planning, organizing, and bugeting. When he was out of money he was out of money that was all. However, now that he knew that Eric wanted to go to work he was left feeling like some Suburban father like Red looking for ways to save money.

He hated walking to work. He used to save money and ride the transit but that took from the budget to get both boys home for a few days. Gas in his car had to last, leaving the rule that if their destination was over ten miles it was too far and fewer than three was too close. They wore clothes twice before washing, ate food from the clearance rack (chancing salmonella had never been so much fun, Hyde would joke at dinner while eating slightly discolored food), and cut back on entertainment expenses.

"I have to go to the civil war museum." Eric grabbed his backpack. "Fifteen percent of my overall grade comes from a report on the Battle of Gettysburg and they're doing reenactments. Don't give me that look, the school paid for us to go I just have to drive out there." It was over twelve miles away though, too much with the way the El Camino was eating away on fuel as if it were dying. "I made some sandwiches; they're in the 'fridge. Oh and it's going to be forty-five today, could you put an extra blanket on the bed? There should also be—"

"Just go, Eric. God, you're worst than Kitty sometimes." Hyde made a shooing motion with his hand before returning to Sesame Street. "I want cable."

"And I want a boyfriend who'd rim me." Eric snickered.

Snorting, Hyde didn't turn away from Big Bird. "I'm sure we could find one on the market."

Sticking his tongue out, Erin grinned. "I'll see you later." Without another word, he was gone.

Hours later, while trying to enjoy in bologna sandwich, the front door was thrown open. Eric stepped in followed by an overly excited Jamal and Tyrone. Ida followed shortly after, bringing with her a heavy blanket. "You really need to get a phone," Jamal jumped around Hyde. "We found Eric hitchhiking on our way from daddy's shop."

"What happened?"

Eric shrugged Hyde off, preparing some hot water. "The Camino finally gave out. The head gasket blew. If Tyrone hadn't been driving by when he did…Thanks again."

Saying goodbye to the neighbors, Eric lowered his gaze as the door shut. "It's gonna cost thirty-five dollars for the tow truck. Tyrone looked the car over before though, he says he could probably repair it but that'll cost five hundred." Hyde cursed. "He says it'd been a poor decision since the car probably isn't worth more than four hundred."

"What the hell-!" Hyde grabbed the counter. "Eric, we can't live any lower than we already are. How much do we have saved so far?"

"Only a hundred." Eric rubbed his arm. "I'll—"

"Don't you dare say you'll drop out of school! We'll figure this out! I'll…I'll figure this out." Grabbing his coat, Hyde stormed out of the apartment.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 46** : Making Plans   


* * *

"You can't be serious." Eric tilted the work phone on his ear, staring past the shelves for any sign of his supervisor. He was working costumer service so it wasn't that big of a deal for him to be using the phone. He didn't think he'd get away with making a personal call however. "Seriously, Donna – is my dad all right?"

"It was just all too much. Apparently he thought being threatened with college over Hyde, you'd choose college."

"And I did. Is he at least out of the hospital?"

"He's fine, Eric." Even Donna's voice sounded as if she were rolling her eyes. "Just stressed. I mean, he goes to your graduation, expects to see you walk. He doesn't see either of you, throws a fit. He went to find Hyde, couldn't find him. Finds out from Allison Pewter that you and Hyde had drove off with each other before the ceremony. Your mom had to say how sweet that you two were together instead of dancing around each other's feelings. Then your slut of a sister walks in with Fez and says she's a married woman. It was priceless until the heart attack."

Rubbing his eyes, Eric groaned softly. "And he is fine? I mean, yelling at the world, planning on shooting the neighbors – fine?"

"He scared Allison's brother on Halloween if that's what you mean. So how are you and Hyde doing in your love nest?"

Eric grabbed the box of sales receipts under his counter, going through them carefully. "Great, great…considering we haven't seen each other since the Camino broke down. Hyde works third shift at the service station and I'm either here or at class."

"Well…Christmas is coming up."

"Yeah, thought of that but Pricemart has this funny thing called work. They want to be open on Christmas this year for a few hours at least. Last minute Santa shoppers and all that."

Donna snickered. "Well work a night out around all that. Look, the girls are going to the movies and I promised I'd join them. I just wanted to talk for a bit."

"See you this New Years?"

"Wouldn't miss the look on Kelso's face for nothing."

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 47:** Night With you   


* * *

It had been so long. Eric shifted his hips, keeping Hyde firmly pinned under him. With the taller man's cock buried deep inside his body, he doubted the other would plan on doing anything drastic like fleeing, but one could never be so sure. Released on hand from a shoulder, Eric rolled his fingers up his belly, tweaking a nipple.

Head falling back, the brunette couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his lips. He'd missed this. After he'd gotten off work that Christmas, he carried the last of his presents to a co-worker's car (glad to finally get them out of his locker) and got a ride home. He'd been stunned to find Hyde already at the apartment with takeout from a local store, possibly purchased the day before.

The timer was ticking away, a faint reminder that if this took too long dinner would be ruined.

"Oh, god, yes…" Eric bounced quickly before rolling his hips, pressing the tip against the prostate nerve. Under him, Hyde made a noise, the pads of his thumb brushing Eric's hipbone. His body tensed with an impending orgasm, but Hyde's grip on his hips became strong stopping him from moving. A whine escaped through his lips, becoming lost in heavy breathing as the taller man regained control.

Body thrown back, the brunette let out a startled noise as his chest was pressed into the shag carpet. His nose twitched against the thick fabric as Eric attempting looking over his shoulder. Hyde was breathing heavy, his broad chest expanding with the forced air. His shades were abandoned, allowing the world to see his deep blue eyes, passionately eating away at Eric. "Jelly, Eric?"

"O, on sale."

"You silly little boy, you planned this." Hyde leaned forward, kissing the small on Eric's back. His teeth followed the kiss, raking over the skin. "Just wanting my cock, did you?"

His hips shifted, pushing even further in. Eric's knuckles became white.

"Tell me what you want."

His hips moved again, tentatively. Eric shivered.

"Oh, god. Yes…I wanted you're … cock. You're huge…" He didn't get to finish the statement as Hyde pulled out before plunging back in.

In the background the timer went off, unheard by either of the two.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 48:** Lying Here With you   


* * *

Lying in bed in each other's arms, Eric felt his lungs vibrate before a deep laugh escaped his lips. Turning onto his side, he pulled himself into Hyde, tucking his nose against the man's chest. Wiry hairs adorning Hyde's chest tickled his nose but even that feeling became ignored as Eric became lost in his own laugher, a joke that made no sense to him. The afro-haired man wrapped his thick arm around his lover, his other arm folding behind his head.

"We're doing good this year." Hyde finally admitted.

"Good…not what I'd describe it as, but this is good." Eric snickered. "Bet you weren't imaging us to be here."

Hyde snorted. "I was imaging myself in a jail cell with a man named Bubba wrapped around me. Not that far off." Eric slapped Hyde's chest before settling again. "But yeah, this is good. Got more in common with Edna than I ever thought possible." His own voice bubbled with that thought. Big hands with thick fingers ran through Eric's hair, pulling out knots neither knew existed. When a questioning noise came from the smaller of the two, Hyde continued. "She and I both have a taste in men – pretty men."

Eric's shoulders shook. "Ah, but you're nothing like her." He finally sat up, rolling completely on Hyde. Outside the air grew cold with the new onslaught of snow. It was going to be a record this year, Eric had heard in his classes. They hadn't had this many days of snow since about twenty years before. Already it was becoming impossible for some roads to even be traveled. "You want to know why?"

Dropping his hands on Eric's bare hips, Hyde smiled. "Why?"

"Because you haven't left when things got tough." The playfulness in his voice was gone, the mirth in his eyes replaced. Eric bent down, his hands on both sides of Hyde's place as he closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss was soft and innocent. Hyde smiled again. "You've grown up. A lot. I don't care what anyone says, I think we'll actually make it."

"Of course we will, Foreman. We're both too stubborn to give up just because things are a little tough."

"Mm'hm." Eric pulled back on, sitting fully on his boyfriend's laugh. "So I'm going to reward you. Today," he glanced at the clock one last time to confirm that it was one minute after midnight, Christmas morning, "is officially Hyde day. I am yours to command."

He never knew how powerful those words were until he was pushed down by Hyde. His body was taken with so much passion, his voice swallowed with greedy lips. His heart soared high as his thoughts flooded from his body. In the end, Eric knew that this was right.

Because they were together.


	5. Drabbles 49-60

* * *

**Drabble 49:** Surprise, Party!

* * *

 

Hyde wasn't impressed when he opened the front door, only to have his body pushed in my duffle bag and Fez's loud voice telling them to get the party started. Stepping back, the man could only watch as his domain was crowded by his friends, all of whom the thought he abandoned back in Point Place. Kelso was the last one to step in, looking around.

"This is like the sweetest pad I've ever seen. Shit, it that shag? Awesome!" Tossing his green duffle bag to the floor, the fool of their group tossed himself to the ground. He only rolled a few times before stopping short of the couch where Jackie stood, hands on her hips.

"This is why we broke up! Can't you ever grow up?" She tossed her hair back and dropped on the couch, analyzing her new surroundings. "I could so get you boys a new coat of paint. Something less drab."

In the kitchen, Donna was dropping off some dishes. "Mrs. Foreman asked me to bring you guys some food." Raising the top of one of the platters to show a full roast, she shook her head again. "She wanted to come, but you know the New Years rush at the hospital. Where's Eric?" She glanced around the small apartment. It already felt so cramped, but homely all the same. Hyde smiled. It was reminding him slowly of the Foreman basement.

"He had to drop a book off at the library. Said he'd be back in a few minutes. Fez, get out of there." Storming through his room, littered with Eric's journals, star wars toys, and bedding, Hyde grabbed his foreign friend from the mattress, dragging the man from his sanctuary. "Fuck, man, have you ever heard of privacy? What if I had Eric tied up and naked in there?"

Fez relaxed, falling deep into his thoughts. His face brightened. "Nah, you'd never do that."

"I have before." Hyde dropped his friend's legs with a grunt. Rummaging through the kitchens, Hyde put away the food. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but what are you doing here?"

All of his friends glanced over one another. "Eric invited us." Jackie start.

"To feel the New Years Love," Fez added.

To Hyde's luck, the door opened again and Eric entered, bearing last minute snack foods for a party possibly hidden over at the neighbor's house. Looking between Kelso, Donna, Jackie, Fez, and then Hyde, Eric could only raise the snack trays in his hands. "I invited the guys for New Years, surprise!"

"Thanks for the notice, Foreman." Hyde tilted his head back and smiled.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 50:** ** Girl Talk **   


* * *

Kelso had brought pong and, after many hours of arguing about how to plug the system into Eric and Hyde's old television, the group had spent the reminding time arguing who would play first. During Hyde and Kelso's time, Eric found himself busy in the kitchen with the girls making a light dinner for the friends to share. He'd been reluctant to join them at first, especially when Jackie had referred to him as a girl, but with nothing else on his schedule while the others turned a friendly game into an all-out war, Eric was ready for some space.

"I'm actually surprised you all came." He admitted softly as he poured drinks, never being more thankful that Donna had snuck in some vodka from his parents.

"Of course we came, Eric." Jackie leaned against the counter. "We're your friends. So what if you like it up the ass and that you took possibly the only man in our group I could see myself with, I'd do anything for a new girlfriend."

Turning around, Eric pointed at her. "I'm getting tired of that, I am not a girl." His hand dropped on his hips, jutted firmly to the left. "My orientation does not change who biologically I am. And Hyde wasn't interested."

"Of course he was, he's just shy." Jackie dismissed him, reaching for a sandwich. "But we always figured with you, I mean…you're so girly. It was only a matter of time."

"Like Jackie and Fez." Donna giggled as she cut one of the sandwiches.

"Ew! We are not together. Fez is so creepy…" Shivering, the girl glanced at the foreign boy. As if to prove her point, Fez's voice floated back towards them, lewd talking about how he was going to tame the pong like the woman it was. Shaking her head, Jackie grabbed three of the cups and started towards the connected living room. "Look what I made for you!"

Shaking his head, Eric began slicing the beef roast, adding the slices onto the plate already filled with cheese and crackers. "So how'd your date go?"

"He was nice, but…" Donna slowed down, shook her head and began cleaning the mess made from the sandwiches. "It'll take awhile, I don't think I'm ready to be dating, I mean I just got into college, I have family stresses at home. I'll just relax and let things come instead of forcing them. Have…things gotten better with Hyde?"

"Christmas we finally slept together, if that's what you mean." Eric smirked at the red covering his ex-girlfriend's face. "But once Monday comes we probably won't be seeing each other as much. There's not much we can do, I can't stop working because then we don't have the rent or my school books, and Hyde can't drop either of his jobs or we can't get either a new car or any of the utilities. Don't worry though," Eric smiled, "He still seems happy even though things have turned out this way."

Grabbing the last tray, Eric returned to the living room. Donna could only shake her head, feeling the uncertainty still left in the kitchen.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 51:** ** Uncomfortable **   


* * *

Lighting his joint, Hyde felt his muscles immediately relax even before the effects of the drug could take its toll. That, he reasoned, was what he needed after all those months of being a working man earning minimum wage at jobs he couldn't stand. Looking past his shades at Eric, busy cleaning the kitchen while joking with the girls, Hyde felt some pride come about him. It was gone just as quickly however as Kelso took a seat, drying his hands on his pants. He glared over at Fez, who'd started in on the stash early but didn't comment, rolling his own joint. Hyde raised a brow at this. Usually the group just shared one joint to avoid waste.

"Man this feels good. Can't do this while on the job." Kelso nodded absently. "Random drug test and all that. You know how hard it is to find good, clean pee? You gotta pay for it." He shook his head, taking a drag. He held the smoke in for five seconds before releasing. His face relaxed slowly by the third puff. "We, like, find this one perps but we're not allowed to touch evidence. It's a damn shame."

"Can't believe you, of all people, are working with the man." Hyde grinned, pushing on Kelso's shoulder playfully. His brows shot up again, feeling the man tense under his touch. Odd. From the corner of his eye, he saw Eric bring some treats to the table. The joint was pulled from his fingers and Eric took a drag from it before returning the roll to Hyde's lips. Smiling, Hyde nodded about the snacks. They were going to need Kitty's special chocolate chip cookies if they were going to get blitzed. "So what's it like not being behind the bars?"

"Well Mr. Johansson isn't nearly as much fun when you're required to restrain him. Used to enjoy him pissing on the cop's feet, ain't as funny when it's your foot. Jackie! Come'er." He took her hand, letting her sit next to him on the law chair borrowed from a neighbor. The girl giggled, situating herself on his knee.

Offering Jackie his roll, Hyde found himself becoming annoyed when Kelso rolled up another fresh one for the girl. "What the hell, man?" Hyde felt his voice rising.

"Look, I just don't think we should share, y'know." Hyde nodded towards the roll. "You and Eric, well…"

"What?" Hyde growled.

"Look, I just don't wanna catch "it". Don't worry, we're still buds we just gotta be more careful." Kelso took a long drag. He held for a few seconds before releasing. "So tell us—"

Hyde brought his foot up, kicking the small stool they had been using as an end table over. Cookies and weed scattered across the floor. Without a word, Hyde stormed from the room, the front door slamming behind him.

Eric stood nervously in the kitchen for a few seconds before following out the door.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 52:** ** Calm Me **   


* * *

"Hyde!"

The man stood at the first floor of the apartment complex, standing knee deep in snow. His arms crossed for a second, attempting to block out the cold but quickly returned to his sides when he heard Eric's voice drifting from the stairwell. "Leave me the hell alone." Hyde pushed ahead a few more inches into deeper snow, attempting to distance himself from the man he loved.

"What the hell happened in there?" Eric reached forward, sliding his fingers into the folds of Hyde's shirt to stop the man from fleeing. "Between you and Kelso, what happened?"

"How much did you hear?" Hyde growled. There was no way Eric could have been completely in the dark over what had just happened in that tiny apartment.

"Not much; was listening to Donna talk about her dad and town. I know it was Kelso, did he say something that set you off?" He looked back at the apartment in uncertainty.

"It's just…" Hyde tried to pull away, unable to look Eric in the eye. "They're treating us different, can't you tell? All of them. Fez hasn't said two words even though he knew about us. Jackie's been putting the moves on me and ignoring you—"

"That ain't new. She's always been like that. Right now she just thinks she can reconcile your problems with women."

Hyde shook his head. "It ain't just that. Kelso, he…he…He just is acting all goofy. First he sits as far away from us as possible. He doesn't wanna touch what we've touched, he tenses if we get to close, and now he acts as if we had some communicable disease. I just…I was hoping when things calmed down they'd be like they were." He slowed down, leaning against a streetlight.

Eric slid his hands in his pockets. "He's uncomfortable. I mean, it's not surprising. This is the first time they've seen us as…us. Our groups had pairings before, but nothing like this. He's just…lost. I've been ignoring it. By tomorrow he won't even notice." Hyde's frown deepened. Eric didn't look convinced with that. "Besides, his opinion doesn't matter. He'll get used to us and until then I plan to make him fidget myself. Been planning on plotting a big ole kiss on you when the clock strikes midnight."

Snorting, Hyde reached for Eric, pulling the other male close to him. The openness of their situation was lost on either of them, fully aware that few in their neighborhood actually cared about their relationship. All he wanted was reassurance that Eric was still there and comfortable with how things were going. "I s'pose. It just isn't the same with so many walls up among us. Things haven't been this tense since around the time you and Donna broke up."

"Yeah well…" Eric grunted. "Things lightened up then, they'll lighten up now. I'm cold."

"Well, don't want you to freeze to death. Let's go back in. Uh…sorry about making that mess."

"It's alright; let's hope we can save the stash though. I think the carpet might eat it."

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 53:** ** Things Have Changed **   


* * *

When the front door slammed behind Eric, Donna threw a lid at Kelso. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kelso ducked from the offending object. He wasn't able to move as fast when Jackie swatted at him.

"Way to make him feel horrible, Michael!" She cried out.

Fez picked a cookie off the floor, not bothering to dust it off. "That was actually really mean, Kelso. I mean, they've been our friends forever and they've been like this for a long time. They haven't made any moves on us before."

"I just don't like it." Kelso brought one of his legs to his lap. "Come on, okay Eric's gay – we all expected that. But come on, Hyde? He's always been the stud next to me. Whatever Eric has he must have passed it on to Hyde. That's the only explanation."

Jackie contemplated that while Donna stormed into the room. "That's not true and you know it. Trust me, I get the feeling there was always some part of Hyde that was interested in the boys he just didn't act on it. And Eric…" She bit her lip. "This was all bound to happen to someone in our group, we just thought it would be Fez."

"Hey!" The man grumbled. "The Fez would never switch teams. He's all ladies man."

"I just don't wanna be around them in case they, y'know, come on to me or something." Kelso grumbled, toeing the pot on the floor. "They're my friends, I just don't wanna wake up to them making me there's or something." Reaching for a cookie himself, the man settled himself into a chair.

Donna blew strands of her hair from her face, trying to ignore as the front door opened and Eric led Hyde into the house. Hyde glanced over at the living room before disappearing into the bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with a blanket. Dropping on the couch, the man held his arm open. As Eric settled next to Hyde and under the blanket, Hyde's blue eyes stared over the rim of his glasses at Kelso waiting for some response.

Fez grumbled. "So much for our fun evening."

"The game's on CBS." Eric pointed towards the television. It had been on the whole time, a rare thing for the device. The picture flickered in and out of existence with each passing flight overhead as everyone settled to watch the game in their own silence.

Discretely under the blanket, Hyde's arm lowered from Eric's shoulders and to his waist. With a small smile, Eric dropped himself on Hyde's chest.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 54:** ** Minutes **   


* * *

"Thirty more minutes!"

"Shut up, Fez!" Donna threw popcorn at the man. He'd been calling off the countdown for the past twenty inutes, slowly pissing off all of them as they tried to focus instead on the television program. Stifling a yawn, Hyde dropped his head on Eric's as they watched the eleven o'clock news, waiting for the final countdown to start. "You boys look tired." Donna giggled. Hyde gave her the finger before dropping back on Eric's knees.

"Not tired, relaxed." He heard a breathy noise from under his arm. Tilting his head back, Hyde smiled seeing Eric's eyes close and sleep finally take over. He didn't want to admit that he'd been looking forward to the holidays since neither of them had really been able to sleep the last few nights. Eric was too busy with his school work while Hyde found himself taking shifts back-to-back. They rarely had peaceful sleep, at least not the way they had been having the last few nights.

Kelso lowered his head back, a cookie dangling from his mouth. "I hate to think we're getting too old to stay up all night." The man shivered. "Don't you guys have heat?"

"That cost." Hyde situated Eric in his lap, holding part of the blanket up for Donna to pull herself under. The girl did without further question. "There're blankets on the bed." He smirked as Kelso grumbled. Jackie took off towards the room, coming back with the boy's large comforter. She and Fez climbed under the blanket, lying out on the floor. Donna giggled. "We have a space heater, but it reeks when it's turned on so we don't use it. Besides we can share body warmth." He purposely hugged Eric tight. The man made a small noise in his sleep, curling into Hyde's form.

Kelso shifted uncomfortably. "I have to go pee." He stepped out of the room.

"He'll get over it." Jackie whispered from the floor. "This is a big change of pace. We just expected once Eric and Donna stopped dating, Hyde and Donna would get together and Eric would be a lonely sap living in his parent's basement. You know, the way things were supposed to be." She smiled a little. "Of course, Kelso and I would also work out and he wouldn't be such an idiot in this reality.

"I don't support his behavior but maybe you and Eric should tone it down a little, you're making us realize how single the rest of us are." Donna twisted nervously.

Fez rolled on his back, his hands touching his stomach. "I don't like this. Something's tearing us apart." He looked back towards the television. "Oh! Fifteen more minutes! Jackie, how would you like to make a man very happy at the beginning of the New Year?" The girl rolled her eyes, sliding away from him.

Exhaling sharply, Hyde grunted.

* * *

  
**Drabble 55:** Peep Show   


* * *

"Five. Four."

Their friends were piled around the television, Eric still half-asleep and trying to count. The girls were the most excited jumping around with each second as they waited for the ball to drop. Tucking his arm around Eric, Hyde leaned forward as the count grew to the final seconds.

"Two. One—Happy New Year!" Cheers carried out through the little living room. Faintly Hyde could hear other apartments carry just as much noise but it didn't connect with his brain as he brought Eric's mouth to his own. Delving into the other male's hot orifice, Hyde groaned when he felt Eric's tongue brush against his own in equal want. Feeling pressure on his chest, Hyde grunted as he was pushed back into the couch, Eric's tongue plunged into his mouth in conquest.

Around him, Jackie relented, giving Fez a chaste kiss. Kelso tried to grab a kiss from Donna but settled to a handshake before their eyes fell on Eric and Hyde. Fez giggled. "Free porn!"

Pulling back, Eric grumbled lowly. "I'm going back to sleep." He looked around. "Um, where are they going to sleep Hyde…?" He finally broached the subject Hyde had wondered when his friends first came over. With only one bed, Eric didn't imagine all of them fitting against each other. Especially not since Kelso was showing a distaste for his dearest friends' sexuality. "The girls can take the bed but…Do we have enough blankets for everyone."

Climbing to his feet, Eric shifted around the little apartment, only finding four blankets. He frowned. He and Hyde could share but would two other people be willing? He looked at Donna for help. The girl was too busy stifling a yawn to notice. "Kelso, do you want the couch? It's actually really comfortable." He dropped a fleece blanket on the couch. He handed the heavy queen blanket to Donna, hoping she'd catch on that she and Jackie would be sharing. The last two blankets were split between Fez and Hyde. "Sorry to party and run." He dropped his head.

"We have to go back home tomorrow. Kelso works New Years Day." Kelso frowned, snuggling into his blanket as Donna started towards the back room with Jackie. When the two disappeared, Fez situated himself on the shag carpet near the television. Kelso took the couch, curling into the fetal position.

"We really have been getting older," hummed Kelso. "I mean, one minute after midnight and we're ready to call it a night and none of us are even buzzed."

Shutting off the lights, Hyde lowered himself to the ground. Eric joined him, climbing under the small fleece blanket with a shiver of his own. Folding his arm behind his head for a pillow, Hyde stared at the ceiling. His neighbors above were getting rowdy but it was none of his business. "Ch. We couldn't be kids forever."

"Look, I'm sorry about today."

Hyde looked down at Eric before in the direction of the voice. "Well, I'm sorry about shoving it down your throat."

"I'll get used to it; I want you guys to be happy. I just…" Kelso fell silent and Hyde almost thought the man had gone to sleep. "I just don't know what changed you."

Looking into his arms, Hyde frowned seeing Eric looking up at him expectantly. "Don't know what changed but it did." Hyde pressed his lips together. "Just, could you try not to look so uncomfortable?"

"I'll try. Good night, Hyde."

"Night, Kelso." Hyde pulled Eric closer, attempting to drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 56:** The Audience   


* * *

The house was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and snoring. The snoring was Kelso, busy sleeping on his side. Every so often Fez would make a noise similar to Kelso's throaty ones but for the most part he just made small happy noises to his dreams. The heavy breathing was courtesy of Hyde, trying so damn hard to keep from moaning outright as Eric went down on him. Normally he wouldn't have cared about the chance of being caught especially by Kelso but this was just…too much.

Reaching his hands under the blanket, Hyde burrowed his fingers in Eric's hair, thrusting the boy's mouth to work his cock. Tossing his head back, Hyde let out a throaty moan before his chest clenched feeling fingers brush across his entrance. Not able to see Eric due to the blanket, Hyde could only spread his legs as the smaller brunette positioned himself between Hyde's legs to worship the man's cock better.

Long, nimble fingers pushed deeper into Hyde. Groaned, Hyde brought his leg up causing the blanket to slide and give him a good view of Eric's outline in the dark. They'd never done this. The afro-haired man growled lowly, feeling his balls contract with impending orgasm. Toes curling his head tossed back as he was slid along Eric's throat, releasing hard. Hips relaxing against the floor, Hyde groaned as Eric sat up, licking his lips.

"I want to do you." The boy whispered. "When we're all alone, can I?" His lips brushed across Hyde's nipple, earning a throaty noise from Hyde.

"Anything you want, babe." Hyde smirked. He didn't need the light to see Eric's face turn red. "Come here." He raised his hand, pressing his lips to Eric's. Rolling over to their sides, Hyde rolled his fingers over Eric's side, brushing against the denim of the boy's jeans. No words had to be exchanged for Eric to know what to do, his pants slid off, forgotten under the mess of blanket. Grabbing the boy's hips, Hyde dragged their waist together, his other hand positioning himself at Eric's entrance. "You want me. Your ass is already grabbing my cock."

"Mm." Eric's head rolled back against Hyde's shoulder. Pushing his bottom back, Eric made another throaty noise as the head of Hyde's penis was swallowed by his ass. Sharp ears listened to any noise from their friends but a few feet away. Snores continued on, the house remained silent. Thrusting his hips forward until half of his penis was swallowed by Eric's body. Pulling back, Hyde thrust again and again until he was lost in the wave of passion. Arm wrapped around Eric, Hyde brushed his finger over the smaller man's lips.

The finger was taken into the wet mouth. Moaning, Hyde brought his other arm to Eric's side steadying the other's hips as he pushed deep, cumming hard. Eric grunted, reaching to his cock to jerk himself off. Moaning into the taller boy's hand, Eric stopped moving.

Kissing the student's neck, Hyde cuddled their bodies together until they cooled down enough to dress.

* * *

  
**Drabble 57:** Just Us, Again   


* * *

Long hugs at the doorway were becoming almost unbearable as Hyde waited for his friends to just climb in their car and never look back. Fez had spent all morning talking about booties and whose was better. Personally, Hyde felt Farrah Fawcett had nothing on Eric's, but he doubted his opinion would be met by agreement. "Let's not make this a once a year thing or just a holiday thing. You boys make sure you come visit us once in a while." Donna grabbed Eric in another tight hold.

"We'll try." Eric exchanged a loose hug with Jackie before a steady, manly handshake with Kelso. Fez, looking about to give Eric the same handshake, yanked the boy forward, enveloping his arms tightly around Eric's frame. "Right. There, there." Eric sent a desperate look Hyde's way all while patting Fez's side nervously.

Pulling back, Fez shook his head before starting towards the car. Loading Donna with Kitty's dishes, Hyde smiled as the girl followed after the foreign friend. Jackie and Kelso gave the two a final nod before going to the car. After a painstaking few minutes, their van rolled to life before disappearing down the desolate road to join with other holiday travelers.

Leaning into Hyde, Eric smiled up. "Admit it, it was fun to see our friends."

Wrapping his arms around Eric's waist, Hyde dropped his nose into the boys hair. "Yeah, it was nice." He grinned. "But I'm ready to just have you."

"Nope, not happening, bud," Eric turned around, his long arms wrapping around Hyde's neck as he planted a kiss firmly on the other's lips. "I believe it is I who will have you. Now march yourself into my bedroom." With a playful swat at Hyde's bottom, the man darted up the stairs, sending one pleased smile back towards Eric. The other man returned it.

 

* * *

  
**Drabble 58:** Closings   


* * *

"Hyde! Did you hear?"

Looking up, Hyde grunted as Melody approached him. Her hands tightened around a yellow letter that seemed to hold whatever message she wanted to give him. Returning to the task at hand of alphabetizing the bands, Hyde waited impatiently for her to continue. The girl caught her breath before leaning against the wooden counter and record holders.

"The store's closing down. Only the managers are being sent to other record companies. Us, we're being just let go. This isn't fair! How am I supposed to buy a car with no job?" The sixteen-year-old girl, who reminded him so much of Jackie with a minor attitude adjustment, brought a manufactured nail to her lips, chewing on the tip in apprehension. "I mean, I suppose I could work at Robin Joe's Hamburger Grill but I swore not to work fast food. What do I look like, desperate?"

Hyde was desperate. This was the only job he liked out in the big city. The only job he was qualified to do. The gas station was alright, but every night as things slowed down he had to wonder if that was going to be the night he would be robbed. There was nothing else out there. "Let me see that." Hyde held his hand out for the crumpled piece of paper.

Melody gave it to him but continued rambling about how her daddy has specifically asked the owner to give her a job at this store. No one else was going to work with her hours and still pay her. When she mentioned that she was getting above minimal wage, Hyde felt the paper tear in his hands. He'd been working longer than Melody had.

_Politics, I tell you! It's the corruption of the government leading back into small businesses to step on the little man._

True to her word though, they had received a final letter that ended with the P.S of  _Hah! I'm going to make more money than you_  by the manager of that store. Leaning back, Hyde brushed his thumb over his brow. He just needed to think. Eric would tell him…

_No, Eric can't know! He'll rush out to get another job, drop out of college, and then Red will kick my ass._

Turning back to the stock, Hyde relieved his anger, slamming each record into his proper spot. His mood only shifted when a Styx record broke in its sheath.  _Hah! Take that!_

* * *

  
**Drabble 59:** A Business Card   


* * *

"You work here?" A man in a suit looked over his handful of records at Hyde, shifting his way through the aisles with a heavy box. Grunting, Hyde dropped the box to the table, letting his shoulders relax. He'd been in the store room since seven that morning, already two hours past his shift but one of the younger teens had called in sick leaving a shift open. He was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I might." Hyde raised a brow in preparation for any weird question. Normally those suits were out shopping for their daughter or sons and had no clue what the newest "bands" were. For kicks, Hyde liked to shove the most satanic bands in their hands with promise that they were the best of the best for the decade. "What can I do for you?" He gave a stretched smile.

The man chewed on his bottom lip. "What bands do you sell the most records of? I mean, in the last month."

Hyde grunted, thinking back about the recent Christmas season. "Not far enough into the year to tell you what's selling this month. But last year our biggest sellers were the Bee Gees. Like Disco, only more grating to the ears." Hyde shifted through the albums, pulling out "Night Fever". "Two of their hits were most played on the radio. Again, pointless shit but the kids are liking 'em and that's all that matters, right?"

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "True, that is true. What do you see hitting the charts this year?"

"Honestly? If you consider December as part of the year, YMCA, although that's just a catchy beat that will haunt us for years. I see this one, however…" Hyde shifted through the albums again. "Blondie, that's what the time's are becoming. Same disco overall feel but it's going to take the charts if you ask me. At least here in the US." He dropped the sleeve in the man's hands. "Is there anything else?"

"No, not at all."

Shaking his head, Hyde grabbed the box again. He was stopped when the man grabbed his arm. "Yes?"

"You like music don't you?" The man smirked.

"Do fish like water?" Hyde scowled.

"I guess it's just natural." The man chuckled. "Look, if you're interested in the music scene take this card, give us a call and we'll talk. I'm always looking for a couple of bright new faces that understand the scene and can give the generation what they want." He dropped a card on top of the box. Hyde eyed it like the plague. With a pleasant smile, the man in the suit started towards check out leaving Hyde to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

**Drabble 60: Epic Records**

* * *

He used his break to finally look over the little business card. Epic Records. A sub branch of a major recording studio wanted him. Hyde tapped his foot on the ground trying to understand just what was going on. He always dreamed of being able to work with a recording company but had brushed it off as an unreasonable dream that could never happen. Not for him, some back country hick likely to die on the streets.

Fiddling with the card, Hyde lowered his gaze when his supervisor walked in. He was tempted to rush to the phone and call, to see what the job was all about but he felt like he was dismissing all his beliefs by becoming a sheep in the herd of society. This job would probably require a suit and tie just like the gentlemen that had given him the card in the first place. He'd never be able to wear his graphic tees or grow his hair out. He'd probably have to remove his glasses and cluck on call. Grunting, Hyde brushed the last one aside. It wasn't going to happen but his irrationality wasn't letting him think too far on that.

It had been two weeks since he learned about the store closing up and he had yet to tell Eric. He didn't want to wreck their relationship with another fight about how their life had turned out.

Seven numbers stared back at him with a suggested area code in front. It was a local number, a small branch. Twisting the card in his hands, Hyde nodded to his supervisor as the man was leaving. "Can I use the phone? It's local."

The man's lips twitched. "Just make it quick then get back to work." Hyde nodded, pulling himself to the phone.

Bringing the phone to his ear, Hyde twisted the cord around his fingers watching costumers from the break room. It would be a big change, he reasoned, but he always wanted a way to pay for everything. "Yes, hi…my name is Steven Hyde; I just got a card from a guy for your company. An interview?" Shit, he really didn't think that any of this was possible, not on such short notice. "Yes, yes I can meet you Thursday. Yes, thank you. I'll see you then." Hanging the phone, Hyde felt the lump in his throat finally drop.

_Holy shit, I actually am going to have a real job._

Shaking his head, Hyde tucked the card into his back pocket. He would think about the rest later, he had to work at the gas station after this shift.


	6. Drabbles 61-72

* * *

**Drabble 61: The Secret**   


* * *

Eric wasn't stupid; he knew something was up with Hyde. The man was proficient at lying…to anyone but Eric.

The man wasn't one to smile constantly, especially not before work. The man did enjoy his job at the record shop but he'd never left in a good mood and dressed up in his "Sunday Best" consisting of a polo shirt and khaki pants. Eric didn't want to question Hyde's good mood at first, especially if it meant he had a loving kiss each day when they separated at the bus stop. He didn't know where Hyde was going after that.

The record shop closed a week ago. He couldn't help but feel hurt that Hyde didn't tell him but the man still chanted his mantra that they would be okay. It only scared Eric some just not knowing, especially when Hyde suddenly announced he was quitting at the gas station. Giving the man his space, Eric focused on grabbing as many hours at PriceMart while working on homework at the oddest of hours during the day. Although he was nowhere near an A-student, he was a B-student which would have still made his parents happy.

Dropping his groceries on the cabinet, Eric didn't turn to meet Hyde's embrace when the man came around him. He didn't know yet if it annoyed or amused him to see Hyde always coming back around six. "Don't make dinner tonight." Hyde whispered, moving his hips around Eric's middle.

"I got to. The potatoes are starting to spud and smell." Eric twisted the meat packaging in his hands. The meat would probably expire in a few days, they'd need to eat it fast but at least it was cheap. "Besides, you've been asking for stew. Ida told me a recipe the other day and I wanted to try it. Something like a potato and meat stew." He put away the last of the groceries before hiding the plastic bags to be reused. "I also have a final I need to study for."

"Come on, Foreman…" Hyde nibbled on Eric's ear, causing the man to groan. "I have something to tell you." Hyde baited a little, his lips moving to Eric's collar.

"Are you…" Eric groaned as his ass was squeezed, "Going to tell me what you're up to?"

Hyde frowned. "I hadn't told you?"

"Uh, no?" Eric couldn't bite the sarcasm from his voice. Looking for a fight, he whispered in the back of his head. He was always looking for one when things weren't going picture perfect. "How about you help me make the stew tonight and we'll pretend this is a fancy restaurant."

"But…" Hyde whined. "I got it all planed, Foreman! Go put on your pretty dress and meet me by the door. We'll have the stew tomorrow." The man pushed his friend towards the backroom. Eric scowled but went to put on more appropriate clothes.

All he could think while putting on a nice shirt was  _Hyde had better have a good reason for this._

* * *

**Drabble 62: Cars**

* * *

He was led outside by Hyde and meet up halfway by Jamal, who seemed more excited than usual. Dancing around their legs, the child kept asking if Hyde was going to show Eric "it", with Hyde nodding and reminding the child that's why they went to pick it up. The child stopped his jumping when they finally reached the bottom floor, walking through the parking lot. Hyde stopped in front of an Oldsmobile Starfire GT, his hands held out wide like Jamal's.

"It's a car." Eric frowned. Whose car, he wanted to ask. It was a newer model, he could tell. Its curved top and two doors gave that away. It was nice though, even in it was a faint blue color. It beat yellow, he decided.

"It's our car!" Hyde grinned, crossing his arms. "Well, it's in my name since it's a surprise but you're on the insurance and…" His voice rolled fast, his eyes looking over it. It wasn't his original car and it wasn't Eric's first but it was going to be  _their_  car.

Jamal bounced on his feet, running over to touch the paint. "Mr. Hyde bought it with Daddy's help! I gotta go pick it up today! It's really cool!" The child pulled on the metal handle, trying to get in. Hyde shook his head.

Eric didn't know what to say at first. He was excited about the new vehicle but it hurt that he wasn't brought up in the decision to purchase it. That and it was registered under Hyde's name. He was still carless in the end, forced to take the bus while Hyde drove this car they probably couldn't afford to wherever it was he went when he wasn't at work. He wanted to yell, to tell Hyde exactly what he was thinking but Jamal's bright brown eyes kept him quiet.

"Anyway, we're taking Jamal with us for dinner. It's Ida and Tyrone's anniversary and I sort of agreed to it. I mean, they've done so much for us and—"

"It's all right." God, did he sound so tired? When had things turned out like this? Eric moved to the passenger side, waiting for Hyde to unlock the car door. He then moved the seat forward so Jamal could get in the back seat. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just…out." Hyde grinned, climbing in the driver's seat. With little noise at all, the three pulled out of the apartment complex.

* * *

**Drabble 63: Non-Nuclear Family**

* * *

Their date at Burger King wasn't anything like the sit down restaurant they were at now. The place was in an older building, it's walls painted white and the sun lighting the atmosphere nicely. The prices weren't daunting and the people there actually seemed happy. Hyde seemed at peace in the place, relishing the small town feel the staff was giving. Eric had to admit, it almost felt like Point Place.

"How did you hear about this place?" Eric asked when his drink was filled quickly. Thanking the server, Eric watched Jamal plunge into his hamburger, leaving smears of ketchup in its wake. Eating his own grilled chicken salad at a slower pace, Eric watched the people outside.

Sipping on his coke, Hyde's lips twisted up. "Just from work. Some of the guys come down here for lunch, they invited me and I thought you'd like it. Feels just like home."

Eric frowned. "Hyde, I know that the record store shut down. What's going on? How can we afford any of this?" He didn't want to bring up the man just right out quitting the job that paid twenty cents more than the record store had. It still hurt to admit that those two jobs were what kept their heads afloat for so long.

"I got a new job." The man bit into his sandwich. His tongue darted out to clean fresco sauce from the corner of his mouth. He left a smear and Eric had to fight the urge to clean the mess himself. "No, not a job – a career. I actually found a job I want to do, Eric. Something I'm good at." Eric smirked, having to fight the urge to make a joke about the man's more delinquent side. He had to be reasonable, they'd been to busy to do anything that would require police intervention.

"I give," Eric raised his arms in defeat, "what did you find that you can do outside the legal system?"

"Hah, hah, hah." Hyde tossed a fry at Eric. "I'm working in the music industry. I mostly do promotion, getting the names of stars out there but I get to see the real rock stars!"

"Promoting?" Eric frowned.

"It's temporary right now. George wants to work me into managing the bands but that would require traveling and I said I wanted to talk that with you. Right now I just go out to the clubs and make sure the bands there are known or I bring back a few bands to be checked in by the label." With each passing second, the man's tempo grew until he was smiling again just mentioning the latest bands he was promoting some of which were coming in from Los Angeles.

The anger that Eric had about Hyde sneaking around to do all this just seemed to disappear when he realized Hyde had finally found his niche in the world

* * *

**Drabble 64: Yearly Plans**

* * *

With Jamal asleep in the backseat, the two adults sat in a comfortable silence in the front seat, their fingers laced as they drove through town. After taking the child to see the latest movie, Star Trek, the two decided to just drive around before returning to their old apartment. Discussion had jumped from the new car and how it drove to Hyde's work as well as some of Eric's classes. They talked about their savings, finding that Hyde's job was paying him about what his two jobs had been giving them as well as other benefits.

Eric curled into himself, feeling the stars wash over him. "It's been good so far," He whispered, mostly to himself. It felt like just yesterday that his friends were visiting to bring in the New Year. Now they were entering March, with nearly new lives. Eric had one more year to finish his core classes before he could focus primarily on his teaching courses. It was all moving so fast. "I'm glad you're happy though."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I wanted to make sure this went before I depressed you further." Hyde brushed his thumb over the pad of Eric's hand. "But, I'm hoping this means things aren't going to be bad. We'll stay where we are, save some money see where things go. When you get out of school and…we'll move some place and it'll be ours too." Hyde didn't look towards Eric but the brunette could see the blush on his face.

"What's this? Steven Hyde talking about forever? I didn't know I was screwing Jackie." Eric chuckled when he was punched in the arm. "I'd like that though. Let's see where we go." He curled towards Hyde's side, the seatbelt falling to his side as he listened to Hyde's breathing. It wasn't as easy as it was in the Vista Cruiser but it would do. "Did you see those ads, though?"

"Oh Lord, I know what this is about." Hyde dropped his head back as he came to a light a block away from their apartment. "You have to wait a year."

"I know-!" Eric cried, letting his own head fall back. "This is so unfair; they can't dangle the sequel to Star Wars in front of me like that! Oh I can't wait to see it with you."

"I'll be working that week."

"You don't know that. I'm putting it on your calendar. May twenty-first, Hyde takes Eric to Star Wars the Empire Strikes Back."

"Do I have to?"

"I'll make it worth your while." Eric placed his hand on Hyde's thigh before retracting it when he knew he had Hyde's attention. "After the movie airs."

* * *

**Drabble 65: Birthday Kisses**

* * *

He was pulled from his hot dreams into a hot reality that seemed surreal. Trying to shift his heavy body, Eric hardly saw Hyde look up before his vision turned white. "Oh God, Steven!" Grabbing the wooden bed frame, the man held on for dear life as his cock was swallowed again. The finger in his ass moved, brushing against his prostate just right. Legs falling from Hyde's shoulders, the adult propped his feet against the bed, trying to steady himself.

Hyde seemed long at work. His lips held a slight red tinge to them, suggesting he'd been busy at the act for awhile but Eric couldn't comprehend that information. His sleep-induced brain wasn't able to wrap his mind around even this situation. He had to still be dreaming because there was no way Hyde was going down on him so early in the morning. Hell, he could still only count the number of times Hyde did this on two hands.

Large hands dropping on Eric's thighs, Hyde pressed the other male firmly into the mattress, swallowing deeply again. His blue eyes disappeared behind long lashes before a soft hum escaped from his lips. The vibrations caused Eric to jerk, nearly choking the man. Throwing his head back, Eric had to fight from screaming the man's name as he came hard and fast. Hyde's ministrations didn't stop until Eric found his voice to tell him that it was starting to become painful.

Letting his legs slide down, Eric tugged weakly at his lover's arms, dragging the man up to give him a hard kiss. "What the hell was that for?" Eric finally asked when his breath came back.

Hyde snorted. "Don't tell me you are tired already; that was only part one of your birthday gift!' To emphasize his point, Hyde rolled on his back, pulling Eric on top. When he spread his larger thighs to let Eric slide between them, their groins touching, did part two finally connect with Eric.

Without any further prompt, Eric dug through the side table drawer for the lube, eager to enjoy his birthday gift.

* * *

**Drabble 66: Just Like This**

* * *

"You're in a good mood Foreman," said Hyde as he walked into the kitchen. He was working on his buttons, trying to ignore Eric's state of dress. The teen was usually very shy about his body, even in the bedroom. Hyde had trouble talking the college student into leaving the lights on most of the time. So to find him in a pair of Hyde's boxers over the stove was something of a sight. "No classes?" He checked the calendar. It wasn't a holiday as far as he knew.

"No class today. Professor had some seminar he needed to get to. Gave us an extra day to work on our homework, which I finished last week." The man dropped fried eggs on a plate, handing it to Hyde. The afro-headed man smirked. They looked nothing like Kitty's but he thought Eric's cooking was far better. To think Eric was the traditional woman in all ways. "So I thought I'd get some chores done while you're gone."

Hyde saw Eric's excited eyes flash to the table, still needing assembled. It had been nearly two months since he got a better paying job and he was slowly purchasing the apartment the things they needed. Some of the items just didn't come as they looked in PriceMart, meaning Hyde had to find time to actually work on them. "Don't touch that table, Foreman."

"I can put it together-!" Eric's jumped.

"Foreman…" Hyde lowered his voice, hoping it would have some effect.

It never did. "Please,  _Steven_ …" The song on his name was playful and reminding that he could offer Hyde something in return for letting him attempt to display his shop skills – or lack thereof. The blood rushed to Hyde's groin, making him tempted to let Eric break a thumb while trying to hammer the wooden frame together.

"No,  _Eric_." Hyde used the same voice back. "I'll work on it when I get back. Do you need the car?" Work was only the number twenty-five away. He wanted to use the bus pass as long as it was there. Eric shook his head, flipping the eggs. "I'm going to leave it anyway. You like to go to the library when I'm not around." Dropping on the couch in the living room (their only bit of furniture that really needed to go), Hyde started to eat.

Eric joined him a few minutes later, relaxing comfortably against Hyde's side. Both fell into a comfortable silence as they ate breakfast, the television emanating sound around them making things perfect.

* * *

**Drabble 67: Tables**

* * *

Hyde shifted the table under his open palms, checking how sturdy it was. Pleased with his craftsmanship, the afro-wearing man pushed himself back from the table he purchased that day. He didn't realize when he made the purchase that it would be delivered in several different boxes, requiring him to assemble it on his own. Grinning, Hyde stepped into the living room, eyeing the boxes and Styrofoam. His work wasn't over yet.

"All hail the Lord of the Boxes!" Eric chimed the minute he opened the door. "My man finally finished what I said I'd do a week ago!"

"I've been busy." Hyde snapped but the smile on his face kept Eric at bay. "Besides, we can now test the sturdiness of this master craftsmanship." He rubbed his palms together, staring slyly at his companion. Eric returned his glance with his own bored one. "We never did attempt sex on a table. Can you imagine none of that award bending to make sure things are where they're supposed to? So, hop to it: on the table." He patted the woodwork.

Eric snorted. "Let's really test it and you hop on. If it's going to collapse, I think the one who built it should suffer." Dropping his book bag on the couch, the brunette made his way over to the wood, rubbing it curiously. It seemed so…adult. Nothing like what his mother had in her kitchen, a relic of the sixties. He had wanted the bluer metal one that had a space feel but Hyde…no, he wanted it simple. Plain wood. The dark material contrasted with the aged feel of the apartment not only in material and color but in cost. He didn't want to see it broken so soon. No, this table needed to last.

He wasn't expecting to see Hyde climb on the table, bare from the waist down. The cold table caused his hardening penis to flag again, the balls retracting to the warmth of his thigh. "Well, what are you standing around for, Foreman? Warm me up." Hyde spread his leg.

Looking over his lover, Eric felt his thoughts fly. This was it. Blood flowing to his groin, he barely had his pants at his ankles before he was grabbing Hyde's waist, eager to claim him for all to see.

And the table survived both of their weight, thus passing inspection with flying colors.

* * *

**Drabble 68: Spring Cleaning**

* * *

Hitching his sleeves up his arms, Eric made a show of preparing himself before grabbing the arm of the couch. Three pulls and the large object finally budged, sending the brunet forward with a grunt. Pushing himself up, Eric shifted the couch over until he could see the off color floor under it. The problem with the apartment was no matter how much he cleaned it never looked it. With spring underway, he had made a goal to get the apartment presentable.

Grabbing his vacuum, Eric worked at the floor. The shag was looking awful, making it hard to tell what was the multicolor carpet and what was debris. Whirling to life for the first time, Eric slid the machine across the floor with a pleasant smile on his face. He used to hate chores. Still did, actually, but this differed from the feeling of Kitty at his throat to clean everything. His own satisfaction was all that mattered and right now all he could think about was how nice it would be to open the apartment windows and let the world see the apartment nearly immaculate.

The record player skipped a second before returning to its Styx glory and Eric glanced up. He'd read that they were coming to town and had been hinting a desire to go see them but Hyde was having none of it, dismissing the group as always. Maybe, Eric licked his lips, he should try a different method. The man was quick to fall to Eric's every desire when sex was involved.

It would have to wait though. He'd already cashed in his luck with his recent request, hence his quick cleaning. The bedding would have to get done as before he starting on making a light dinner, his small refrigerator already filled with the scrumptious food he'd be making tomorrow.

The front door slide open, Hyde stepping in looking equally tired. The man paused shortly before going to the refrigerator to find a beer. "You called them?"

"Yep." Eric pushed the couch back, the vacuum roared to life again and he cleaned around the television.

"Both?"

"Just one." Hyde didn't look surprised.

"I hope it'll be easier to deal with Kitty alone."

"Do you really think she'll make it easy? Be ready for her to start crying."

Hyde sipped his beer, a smile falling to his lips. "Yeah, her good for nothing son did  _taint_  her sweet Steven."

The glare Eric sent him was ignored, like always.

* * *

**Drabble 69: Hidden Meanings**

* * *

Kitty couldn't hide her feelings behind pleasant words like the rest of the world could. Although sweet words escaped from her lips, they were traced with daggers and remorse. Try as she might, however, she wasn't reaching through to either Eric or Hyde to step back and come back home where they belonged. "It's so…cozy?" She looked around the small, one bedroom apartment. Small was what she meant. Far too little to belong to her own child and Steven. "It's so clean. I was suspecting you only invited me to clean up."

"No, Mrs. Foreman. We really wanted to see you, we missed you at Christmas but neither of us could get off work to visit." Hyde tucked his arms behind his back. Eric tensed. The man he loved was such a smooth bastard. He didn't even want Kitty to visit, afraid that the entire visit would be filled with insults about him dragging Eric off to good path.

Stepping up to his mother, Eric wrapped his arms around the woman's center, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you, mom. Dad couldn't come?"

"He wasn't feeling good."

"I'm glad that you are." The words were heavy with the truth. Red didn't want to come see what his son had become. "Your bags still in the car? I'll carry them in." Eric darted out of the house before Kitty could say another word. The woman looked Hyde up and down before shrugging her shoulders.

"You clean up nicely, Steven." She reached up, putting his face in her hands to give a loving squeeze to them. "And a job! I'm so proud of you Steven, I knew you were a good boy. Are you making sure my baby is staying in school? Are you boys eating right? I know, I'll make us some steak tonight. Where's the grocery store?"

Taking her wrist in his hands, Hyde smiled. "Don't worry, Mrs. Foreman. This is your vacation. Eric already bought groceries and is making dinner tonight. Just sit down and relax. Take your shoes off – we cleaned the floor!" Hyde ran his bare toes over the carpeting. Kitty eyed the rug but did as asked with her shoes. The couch, however, was off limits to her. Blue eyes darted across the fabric before the woman pulled out a dining room chair to sit. "Leo wanted to come with me but couldn't find time. He misses you."

"Aw, tell him I miss him too." Hyde settled down across from the woman he considered his mother. "Mrs. Foreman…"

He never noticed how blue Kitty's eyes were until she turned to face him, smiling bigger than she had in years. They only seemed blue misted with tears that she refused to let fall. "Yes, Steven?"

"I'm sorry for taking your son away that day."

Kitty paused, her hands folding on her long skirt. "You didn't shove him in the trunk of your car and drag him here, Hyde. Besides, you've taken care of my baby and he's taken care of you, my second baby. You boys are making quite the life with one another."

"Of course I am, Mrs. Foreman." Hyde leaned in, close to her ear as he watched Eric ruffle around the house, trying to finish setting up for Kitty. "Because he's my baby too."

The tears finally fell from the woman's eyes.

* * *

**Drabble 70: What's in a Name**

* * *

The were laying in bed after Kitty fell asleep, curled against each other, when Eric started to giggle. Unable to control himself, the man fell into deep laughter in Hyde's chest before pulling back. His mirth wasn't over when he stared into Hyde's confused eyes before laughing again. After what felt forever, Hyde was able to calm his lover down enough to get a response for the sudden change in behavior.

"I think mom likes you as her son-in-law."

"When did we get married?" Hyde joked back. He knew what Eric meant. He'd been too old to adopt when he moved in with the Foreman's but Kitty always thought of the man as her child. If he and Lori couldn't get together, Eric was the next bridge concreting Hyde into her family. "I'm keeping my name." Hyde chuckled.

"Come on! Steven Foreman, nice ring to it." Eric chuckled again.

"I believe you mean Eric Hyde." The afro-haired man laughed back.

The room fell quiet as Eric sobered. His eyes, the nice blue of them, darkened into a deep ocean that Hyde could always lose himself in the moment. Hyde looked back on the events leading to this rapid change in his lover and felt a smile falling on his lips. He should have expected it. Eric Foreman was such a girl and saw too much into something. He could probably get the same response from Jackie or Donna because it meant something whole.

The only difference would be: with the girls, he would only say it if he knew it would get him so hot sex that night. With Eric, he felt more from calling Eric with his name. It made their relationship concrete. It felt like they could last and…he was happy with that.

Rolling on top of Eric, Hyde brushed a warm kiss over his lover's temple. Eric made a soft noise. Their lips touched next in a chaste kiss. Pulling back, their lips millimeters from each other, Hyde whispered it again, "Eric Hyde."

Their teeth clanked with the next kiss. Full of want, Eric kept Hyde in place. Any resistance that would have been there because of Kitty's close proximity disappeared in the moonlight. Their touches weren't a series of hot frenzied motions but loving embraces full of love. Hyde found himself fighting the urge to tell Eric that if he could, he would marry Eric. If he could, he would love to see Eric's name attached to his own.

But right now he was just content having Eric in his arms, in Eau Claire – even with Kitty a room away.

* * *

**Drabble 71: Friend From Home**

* * *

"Eric?"

The publishing manual fell from Eric's hands, hitting the ground with a dull thud. Twisting around, the brunette nearly jumped out of his skin when long, strong arms wrapped around his middle. Not sure if he should return the hug or push the individual who attacked him away, Eric stood stiffly. Should he be excited to see a friend from Point Place? Should he be worried that of all the people he could run into, it had to be this person? Or maybe he should apologize for their last moments together? He almost regretted calling out someone else's name the last seconds they were (consciously) together.

"Buddy," Eric whispered. The other teen stepped back, hands firmly on Eric's shoulder. "I can't believe you're here! In Eau Claire! What are the possibilities?"

"Our graduating class had seventy people, so one out of seventy?" Eric chuckled at his own joke. "Are you going to school—here?" He knew the school didn't have a football team and he doubted Buddy would go to school if he didn't have a scholarship for the many sports he played.

"Yep! I got scholarships for my scholastics here – more than the athletic ones at other schools, so I decided to take the one that paid more. And you—I didn't expect to see you out here, obviously you're going to school. Um, is Hyde with you?" The man looked around, ready for the other man to come out and break his bones. "And … does he know… about us?"

Eric grabbed his elbow. "Hyde's out of town right not but yeah, he does know…about that night. Look, Buddy…I want to apologize about all that. I guess I was confused and was looking for some kind of human contact." He didn't really like to think of that night, not when he was happy with how things had ended positively in the end. Grabbing his book off the ground, Eric shifted nervously. "You look good though, healthy." He fixed the word quickly, face going red.

Buddy beamed brightly. "I know you don't mean it but it strokes my ego." Readjusting the shoulder strap of his book bag, the dark haired student shifted on his feet. "If you're free, we could hang sometime. I haven't had that many friends since coming out here." It was a shared feeling among the two. Most students were from the city and had their own friends from high school. Eric had been too focused for the longest time just surviving with Hyde to actually go and get friends beyond his own neighbors. Maybe…

"I would like that." Eric smiled. "Just no funny stuff."

"Scouts honor." Buddy raised his hand with a friendly smile.

Pushing past the other's shoulder on his way to the checkout desk, Eric snorted. "Like you were a scout."

* * *

**Drabble 72: Midnight Whispers**

* * *

"Yeah, I'm good." Eric repositioned the telephone to his ear while shuffling through the house. The long wire connecting him to the main hookup stretched to full capacity but it didn't stop him from grabbing his cooked noodles from the burner. The smell of instant noodles tickled his nose but he said nothing as he drained some of the broth. "Went to the library, hung out with a friend, came home, and made dinner. What about you?"

Hyde had called really late at night, which was confusing but not unwelcomed. "Good, good. I miss you." The last words were said so quickly that Eric almost didn't hear them.

Almost.

"I miss you, too." Eric whispered softly, twirling his fork in the noodles. "How are things in Appleton?"

"Good, good." Hyde sounded so distracted. And drunk. Eric chewed dumbly on the noodles. "I mess you so damn much. I didn't think—" His breathing slowed as he gave a noisy hiccup. Eric made a hushing noise, abandoning his food on the table. Pacing the living room carpet, Eric curled his toes into the carpet as he caressed the phone on his shoulder. "Good show, good band, good beer…" Hyde's voice quivered. "Good show, did I say it was a good show?"

"Hyde what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to sober up." Hyde whispered. "I had a bad night." He finally admitted.

Smiling, Eric dropped against the counter again. "Sh. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Get a taxi, go to your hotel and lay down. It'll be all better in the morning."

"I lost my wallet."

"Walk to the hotel. You can block your account when you come home." Eric grabbed his noodle bowl. Another scoop entered his mouth.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Good." Eric nodded to himself. "Just sleep tight. Imagine Ms. October if it'll help. It's Ursula Buchfellner." He had stocked the playboy section at work.

Hyde made a deep, throaty noise. "Can I imagine you as Ms. October?"

Eric laughed. "Whatever suits you but I don't think I look nearly as good as she does in that skimpy playboy bunny outfit." The bowl dropped in the sink, adding to the growing pile that would need washed later. Tomorrow. Eventually. "When are you coming home anyway?"

"Tomorrow. G, gotta finalize the band's contract with Bob and then…" The man paused, breathing deeply, "I'm going to have to go Eric. Don't feel good."

"You go and sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I lo—" The other line went dead, probably needing another dime to continue. Putting the phone on the cradle, Eric chewed on his bottom lip.

Something was going on with Hyde but he didn't know what.


	7. Drabbles 73-84

* * *

Drabble 73: Samantha

* * *

Thousands of papers lined the table, needing Hyde's attention but he couldn't give it to them. No, his mind was off in Appleton where it had been for nearly three months now. Remorse was an odd feeling for the aloof man. He prided himself for being emotionless so this was a strange feeling, being stuck on something he did, three months after doing it.

He never regretted anything, at least not so quickly and for so long.

 _Just forget about it, Eric doesn't need to know. It isn't like it meant anything,_ he tried to tell himself. Continuously he repeated those words as he made his way to the apartment, day after day.

Lately, the words had turned to,  _Now you and Eric are even_.

Only he knew about Eric's indiscretion and, although it took awhile to come to terms with it, he had. Mostly because he knew that the two hadn't gotten far, Foreman had been drunk that night he stumbled into the Foto Hut, apologizing for everything. Experience had taught him that the teen didn't last long to foreign stimuli and would have knocked out soon after coming, with or without being fucked into a carpet.

He cleaned Eric that night. He knew the boy hadn't been touched.

He couldn't say the same about himself. He shouldn't have drunk so much that night. It was just a great party and he was let off the clock around midnight, enjoyed a couple of rounds with the band, and then...

Slamming his hands into the table, Hyde pushed himself away from his work, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. It tasted like acid. Grumbling, the man leaned against the counter. Maybe his conscious was telling him to come Eric could forgive him after a couple of free swings.

Only he didn't feel like fighting. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy with the way his life was going. He was actually happy coming home to another man. It wasn't time to ruin all that just because he made one stupid mistake that didn't mean anything to him. It was just his own infidelity. His own weakness to the figure that he could no longer have. He loved Eric's lengthy body and lack of definition but it wasn't what he spent years fondling in the back of the school.

Draining the can of beer (it was making him nauseous), he poured himself a cup of coffee instead before preparing to get back to work. George McPherson was preparing to change departments and was grooming Hyde to take over his position as a talent scout and contractor. It was a big step up from promotion, a whole extra dollar. He wasn't going to let such a privilege pass him up, not so quickly after getting into the music business.

An knock at the door kept him from his paperwork next. Growling, Hyde pushed himself up. So help him if it was Jamal, wanting to play baseball, he was going to throw a fit.

Throwing the door open, Hyde felt the wind escape from his lungs at the blonde babe at his door, holding his lost wallet.

"Steven Hyde!" The woman cried out, excitedly, throwing herself into his arms. "You have to help me! I'm pregnant with your child!"

Even with the blood pounding in his ears, he still heard the slam of books as they fell out of Eric's hands.

* * *

Drabble 74: All is Calm

* * *

"And there he was, fist pulled back threatening to kill the man if he laid one more hand on me. I knew then I was in love."

"I was drunk."

"I offered him a ride to my place and when we got there – I've never had such a wild night!"

"I was drunk-!"

"When I woke up in the morning, he was gone and all I had was his wallet."

"I was drunk, Eric-! You have to believe me!" Hyde nearly threw himself over the table at his boyfriend who had been sitting tensely for the last thirty minutes. He had been able to stop Eric from running when the pretty blonde at his door first mentioned she was pregnant but he didn't think it was going to be possible to stop Eric once he found out what Hyde had done that night.

He had been drunk. He had been having a damn good time when a fight in the alley caught his inebriated attention. Like a hero, he stood up for the little lady, followed her home in a stupor, and had sex with her. When he realized what he had done, he had darted out of the apartment like his ass was on fire, calling Eric in his drunken stupor.

A Kelso-like thought passed his mind, telling him to remind Eric of Buddy. He stifled it, knowing that he'd just be digging himself a hole if he brought up that bastard.

"And now you're pregnant?" Eric asked in a chipped tone, eyes not even turning to Hyde.

"Yep." The girl giggled. "Samantha, by the way." She offered her hand.

Eric ignored it. "How can we be sure that it's his?"

"According to the doctor I'm nearly three months along and Steven's the only man I slept with that fits the bill." Tapping her chin, Samantha giggled into her hand. "If he hadn't left his wallet I don't think we could have ever met up again!" She reached over to clasp Hyde's hand but the man pulled away, closing himself off.

Twisting his body to look at Eric's steely one, Hyde shifted nervously. "I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know..." He should have called Jackie to ask how it was best to come clean with all this but he was already in too deep. The only thing he could think of now was to be honest and answer the questions that Eric would have. He also wanted to know what he should do now with Samantha, apparently pregnant with his child.

"I guess this makes us even." Eric chewed his lip. "For the whole Buddy thing back in high school." He was twiddling his thumbs.

Hyde frowned. He wanted to agree but it didn't seem like the right answer. He could just picture himself with Jackie, saying the same words and having them thrown back in his face during a tantrum. "No. We're not." He finally admitted. "I was on the clock; I should have been more responsible.

When did he change? When had he started to consider his responsibility for his actions? He shouldn't care. Eric should know him by now. "No, we're even." Eric repeated, pushing himself up from the table. Hyde stood up, ready to chance his lover down.

He hadn't expected Eric to start rummaging through the freezer, pulling out some ground beef to start up on dinner. "I guess you'll need a place to stay. Hyde can you get an air mattress from Ida's? Tell her we'll babysit Jamal whenever she needs it as repayment. And change our bedding. Samantha will be sleeping in there."

Hyde just nodded and went about his tasks, glad that things didn't go sour. He knew it wasn't over but Eric wasn't screaming.

And that made this a lot easier to handle.

* * *

Drabble 75: Accepting You're Human

* * *

Kicked out of his own bedroom by Eric, Hyde found that sleeping on the air mattress wasn't for him either. The couch his only bed, Hyde looked at Eric on the ground, as he did for the last month since Samantha had moved in. Eric said there was no difference in their relationship but he wanted to argue that. Ever since Sam had moved in, their relationship had been dry.

Friend-like.

He hated it, more than anything else. If he wanted to live with a friend, he would have moved in with Kelso or Fez. Eric was supposed to hold him at night, whispering his ear followed with a chime of boyish giggles. They were supposed to kiss and touch with promise of forever, like boyfriends did. Well, he figured boyfriends. They weren't friends with benefits, but they weren't as mushy of lovers as they had been with either Donna or Jackie.

They were perfect.

Rolling off the couch. Hyde groaned as he made his way to the uncomfortable air mattress. Crawling under the blanket, Hyde felt confidence surge through his body as he took Eric into his arms for the first time in over a month. Perfect.

Eric grumbled in his sleep, rubbing his nose into the undershirt Hyde slept in. The man's sleeping face twitched before relaxed, a small smile escaping his face as he settled comfortably. Running his fingers through knotted brown hair, Hyde pulled Eric's head back some, pressing a soft kiss to the man's temple, nose, and lips.

Eyes fluttering open, Eric pulled away from his lover. "What?" He whispered, voice laced with sleep and mock annoyance. "I'm trying to sleep. Go back to the couch." The man flipped over, lying on his stomach. His long arms wrapped around a soft pillow, cuddling it like he always did with Hyde.

"Why can't we share a bed?" Hyde whispered.

Raising an arm, Eric pointed to the bedroom before slumping back into the mattress. "Your friend in there."

"Never stopped us before." Hyde climbed on Eric's back, attacking the other's neck. "Eric, I'm not ashamed of our relationship. If she wants me to take care of her and that child, fine, but I'm not going to leave you for her."

Eric stiffened under him. "Hyde, I'd rather we just forget about all that. I'm not giving you up and we're going to take care of your mistake. It's the right thing to do. Her knowing about us, though, isn't part of the plan. It's just a few more months."

"I'm not going to hide us. Shit, Foreman, I don't want any more secrets between us." He chewed his lip. "I don't remember that night. I know it happened, I know I woke up there and I know I regret it."

"That's why I'm not mad." Eric twisted around, still on his belly. His hand reached out, grasping at Hyde's. Their eyes met. "I know you regretted it. You called me that night, remember? I knew something was wrong the minute you called. It's like me, you knew when it happened that it didn't feel right and we crawl back to where it does. We're still working on a strong relationship and have to be ready to handle these mistakes."

"Less hope we don't have any more. Are you okay with the girl I had an affair with living in our home?" Hyde had been wondering that since the moment Eric set the girl up in their room.

Eric chewed his bottom lip. "I have a confession since we're coming clean."

Hyde tensed. "Dear god, you crawled into another man's bed."

Eric slapped him. "No! Although it is the other man – I meet Buddy at the library. We've been hanging out the last month. Our pants are on though. I promise."

"Just as friends?" Hyde never would have thought that Buddy's appearance would put him on edge.

"Just as friends. I needed one, I can't just have you and the neighbors out here. I mean, you have all your co-workers and I have...Jamal."

Hyde exhaled. "Alright, deal. You let me sleep on this air mattress with you 'cause, let's face it, that couch hurts. You can hang out with Buddy but I get to put a lock on your belt."

Eric slapped Hyde's arm but leaned in, a smile on his face. "I can live with that."

"I can too. I'm sorry, Eric."

"It's okay, Hyde. I forgive you."

* * *

Drabble 76: I Don't Hate You

* * *

"Eric, you don't like me, do you?" Samantha fought to catch up with Eric at the local market. The brunette was shuffling through the cheapest food, trying to find a good deal on their list.

"Who said I didn't like you? That's...preposterous." Eric dropped some generic noodles in the cart before continuing down the aisles to the meats. After grabbing some beef and chicken, Eric continued down, grabbing a pack of hotdogs and hamburgers. "I like you, like Wolverine likes Sabertooth."

Samantha's cheeks puffed out. "They don't." She said, off handedly. "What do you have against me? Is it because I fucked your boyfriend?" The surprised look of Eric's face was not missed by her. "I knew about you too, it's not hard to miss. I'm not...getting between you two, am I? That's not my intent. When some of the girls at the club found out about the baby they told the boss and I lost my job and I had Hyde's address..."

"It's just – you show up out of nowhere, saying you're pregnant so randomly." Eric put a gallon of milk in the cart, reorganizing his groceries while mentally calculating his current total. "What else could you have been up here for if not Hyde? Did you really just show up for him to take care of you and what might be his baby?"

Tensing, her fist squeezed at her side. "It sounds questionable when you phrase it like that. It was a one night stand, it wasn't supposed to be important and then I found out about this. It's his, trust me. If he was single, I would try to form a relationship with him."

Turning to face her, Eric put his hands on his hips, his weight falling on one leg. "But he's not so you better, you better...just leave him alone." Eric grabbed his cart, pushing it further through the store. Eggs were added to his growing pile of groceries then some coffee grounds. Last, he grabbed some beer before making his way to the checkout line.

"Eric! I don't care about Steven anymore than a friend! I just...I need somewhere to stay until I get my life back on track. I'll be gone after that. Just, don't walk on egg shells around me anymore."

"I know Hyde's not going with you." Eric whispered.

"Then what's going on?"

"Nothing. Is there anything you need before I get my things paid for?"

"Cookies and ice cream?" Samantha touched her growing belly.

"Watch the cart, I'll run for it." Eric took off down the aisles.

Blowing some blonde hair from her face, Samantha leaned against the sales counter. "I just want someone to help."

* * *

Drabble 77: Awkward Contempt about Family

* * *

Eric dropped his book bag in the corner, looking around his clean apartment. That was one thing he had to praise their house guest for – she always kept the place clean, even if she wore nearly nothing while doing so. Twisting around the house, Eric raised his voice, "Hyde? Samantha?" He walked to the kitchen, frowning when he came across a note attached to the refrigerator door.

_Eric, took Samantha to her doctor's appointment. Be home later with dinner. –Hyde_

Grumbling, Eric poured himself some milk before going back to the living room, flicking the television on. The old screen glowed a bright white before becoming turning to the mid-day news. Slumping back on the couch, Eric grabbed a pillow from the seat, bringing it under his chin. Hyde's metallic scent escaped from it calming Eric's nerves.

Another month living in this one room. He was getting tired of the walls and the carpets and the lack of upgrades. Hyde was being promoted and Eric was getting more hours at PriceMart thanks to his Saturday classes, thus meaning they had more money than usual but instead of being able to buy new furniture they so desperately needed, they found costly doctor bills for their new roommate who said that these checkups were important.

Donna agreed so he didn't verbally fight it.

The front door opened, Hyde sliding in the apartment first, Samantha trailing behind. "I still think we should know the baby's sex."

"I think it would be sweeter if we didn't know. A surprise!" She smiled at Eric before making her way to the kitchen with some Chinese takeout boxes. "I got you some chow mien. Steven says that's your favorite." She set everything out on the table, searching for some plates to use.

Stepping up to Hyde, Eric let the man wrap his arm around his waist. "So no idea the baby's gender?"

"She," Hyde pointed to the woman, "doesn't want to know."

"I think it'd be a fun surprise."

"How would we know what to buy if we don't know its gender?" Eric tilted his head.

"Gender neutral outfits I guess."

Shaking his head, Eric pulled out a seat as they sat at the table. Hyde leaned against his ear, "I saw a ding-a-ling; it's a boy."

Eric took Hyde's hand, squeezing it lovingly.

* * *

Drabble 78: Dead of Night

* * *

"Eric..."

The brunette grunted as Hyde lay straight against his back. Thick fingers pressed against his lips and Eric took them in his mouth, wincing as Hyde shifted, the man's engorged penis entering him. His other hand enclosed around Hyde's free one, their fingers gripping each other like a lifeline as Hyde began to move. The mattress shifted under them, the air escaped to one side of the mattress but that didn't enter their conscious mind as Eric fought the urge to cry out. Hyde's lips pressed against his shoulder blades, moving down the other's spinal cord until he settled his hand above both bodies, using it to prop his upper half up.

His lower body shifted, finding a better position to pivot forward. Eric gasped, bit on the fingers and struggled to remain quiet. It was just like the Foreman basement all over again. So many months of cold indifference had led to this pivotal moment that Hyde reclaimed him, took away all the worries that the little woman, carrying the afro-haired man's only child, wouldn't leave.

A choked cry escaped Eric's lips as Hyde pressed against that one spot that drove him positively wild. The mattress had lost some air, Hyde could feel the carpet under his knees. Climbed over Eric, Hyde moaned softly, burrowing his nose into Eric's neck.

"I love you." His hips moved, rolling against Eric's backside. "I love you."

The words, so soft, were powerful. Eric's hand grabbed at Hyde's, pulling it out from under Hyde. He ignored the sudden impact of the large weight against his back. His orgasm shook his frame, his vision faded. Hyde grunted low as he filled the body under him, dropping next to the other man.

"I needed that." Eric admitted when he got his breath back. He didn't bother moving to his back, just enjoying the relaxing feel of the cool blankets.

"We both did." Hyde chuckled. "Be better if we could use some stash but with the baby..."

Eric stopped laughing. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"I didn't think I would be but... I am. I never thought it would be possible when I started dating you and I was happy that way but... when you finally get the chance to have a child of your own. Eric, look at me." Eric kept his face pressed into the deflated mattress under him. "Eric..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a kid then."

"Eric..." Hyde put his hand on the small of his lover's back.

The other man just ignored him.

* * *

Drabble 79: Baby Shower

* * *

Samantha squealed in delight at the growing pile of gifts in the living room. Eric had informed his parents of her pregnancy and Kitty had driven up from Point Place with some of Eric's old nursery items for the new mother. Wrapping her arms around the older woman, Sam darted around the living room, touching the old bassinette before running to Kitty again to hold her again.

"So what does this make you?" Jackie asked, eating a snack while watching the baby shower scene in the living room. Eric glared at her. "Dad? The creepy uncle?"

Kelso chuckled. "The monkey's uncle? At least I'm a sure-fired father!"

"Where is Brooke?" Donna leaned in. Kelso stuffed a cracker in his mouth, looking away. "Ignore them, Eric. Is Hyde going to come back for the baby shower?"

"He had to go to a conference and said he'd be back as soon as it was over." Eric watched his mother run around, grabbing another item from the box she brought up from her home. More baby clothes she kept from Eric's childhood. Samantha hugged the blue outfit close to her chest, just as excited about the outfit.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jackie asked absently.

"Hyde says it's a boy but they don't know for sure" Eric rubbed his head. Jamal ran past him, grabbing a fist full of Kitty's cookies before darting back to where the women were, swooning over Samantha's rising belly. Seven months. Had it really been seven months since that woman had moved in?

And she wasn't taking any steps to move out either. Where the hell were they going to put her, the baby, and Eric and Hyde? Their landlord was going to kill them! Not wanting to think about it, Eric picked up a shot, drowning it fast. Hissing, he set the cup down. Fez rushed over then and there, holding up a bottle full of gum drops.

"Ninety-three! Fez was right!" Throwing his hands in the air, the foreigner did a crazy dance.

"What did you win?" Jackie bent forward, malice lacing her voice. She had said ninety-two.

Opening his little gift bag (made courtesy by Kitty), Fez pulled out robin eggs laced together in a knitted bag. "Not much."

Hyde chose then to throw the door open, slipping the apartment with a big white box. Eric frowned at the package, knowing it was another gift for their house gust, one he didn't agree on. This was getting tiring. Moving to the living room with his friends, they all sat around Samantha as she unwrapped her latest gift, showing some relief that it wasn't another hand-me-down. "Diapers?" She asked.

"I asked Sally at the front desk what a soon-to-be mother would want, she said diapers."

"And their disposable too! Oh the things people come up with, when Eric was little I used to have to scrub his cloth nappies after his did his onsies and twosies." Kitty took the package from the pregnant woman, twisting the bulk box around. "500? Oh, Hyde, you're going to need more than that. Babies eat and poop."

"Then eat some more." Kelso added.

Kitty shook her head. "I'm so proud, my babies are growing up." She wrapped her arms around Steven. "So when are you two getting married?" Her question was directed towards both Hyde and Samantha, neither which could make eye contact

Although Eric knew that several sets of eyes had fallen on him, the hindrance on the new woman's future.

* * *

Drabble 80: Prepare for the Worst

* * *

A series of card tables were set up in the living room and Eric was being very strict that each one should be properly covered with a table cloth so his father wouldn't notice the difference. Thanksgiving at the apartment needed to be well managed to prove to his father that he had made something of himself.

Hyde had tried to explain all of this to Samantha as she wet to make sure that each table cloth was the exact length from the floor as the ones on the main table. With the chairs he borrowed from various neighbors, Eric repositioned the ones he felt Samantha hadn't set up right, ignoring Hyde's laugher as he passed the man up to go to the multiple pots on the stove. "Chill Foreman, you're more of a woman than usual."

"Shut up, Hyde! And go shave that gross mustache off!" Eric waved the wooden spoon angrily. Turkey gravy splattered Hyde's face, causing him to crinkle his upper lip that was becoming furry quite nicely.

"I think that needs to sit on the stove a little while longer. I can taste the flour in it." Hyde made his way to the bathroom while shouting, "And you didn't say it was gross last night!"

"What's got you so hyper?" The blonde leaned forward on the couch, no longer interested in the parade on television, even as Snoopy floated by.

"My dad." Eric muttered absently.

Samantha pierced her lips. "What about him?"

The brunette stirred the gravy one last time before lowering temperature down. Beside him an open cook book sent him on the next task. "Haven't really seen him or spoke to him since I moved out here with Hyde. Hell, haven't had a good conversation with him since I first learned about GI Joe and wanted to be a soldier so badly. Anyway, he's coming with my mom, today, for Thanksgiving, with the gang. I can't let him find error. He'll search, he always does, but I will not be a screw up. Not this time." The last part was said mostly to himself as he pulled the potatoes off the stove top, draining the water.

"Didn't like you were gay?"

"Didn't like that I wasn't an all-American, perfect, obedient, smart, funny, respectful—" Eric worked his fury on the potatoes, mashing them with milk and butter. The popping of a beer can caused him to jerk away from the food, glaring at Hyde. A nervous smile fell on the afro-haired man's lips as he held the foaming beer out.

"Sip?"

"Just turn whatever game that's on, on. They're going to arrive any moment and the first thing dad's going to ask is—"

And at that moment their door opened up, Red stepping in without making eye contact with his son, "Put the Houston game on! It's a close call with the Oilers and the Cowboys!"

* * *

Drabble 81: Thanksgiving Bite

* * *

Hyde was a firm believer that the Foreman's should be handled one at a time and not, contrary to belief, all at once. Kitty tried too damn hard that things became uncomfortable and Red purposely made people squirm in their seats with his cold stare. Even Kelso and the others were needed in small doses, and the baby shower wasn't enough to prepare the girl for everyone at once.

Donna tried to pacify everything but it ended with a sharp comment from Red about how she was supposed to be with his dimwitted dumbass of a son. She gave up after awhile when Jackie started making it worse, making jabs at Samantha's expense for bringing Hyde back to the better side.

"And Brook thinks I won't be a good dad, how laughable is that!" Kelso stabbed at his peas. "I think I'm a good dad, I mean do you remember the school hamster?"

"The one you killed?" Hyde glanced over his glasses. Kelso huffed, repeating he was a good dad. "So Fez, you're finally popular with the ladies, good job, man!" He reached over the table, slapping the foreigner on the arm. "Never would have expected it – from you no less!"

"It's the hands," Fez said, holding up his hands. "They just work the ladies as they touch their hair.

"If you came back, "Jackie smiled to Hyde, "I'm sure they'll go back where they belong."

"Why would I do that?" Hyde raised a brow. With a smirk toward Red, he reached his hand across the table, lacing his fingers with Eric's. The brunette gave an inquiring glance at his boyfriend before taking a bite of turkey.

"So, Samantha," Red sat up in his seat. The guest tensed, watching the uncomfortable blond. "Are you a permanent accessory to this drag show or a timeline of its end?"

Eric shifted his stuffing on his plate. "We like to tag team her when we get tired of each other."

Hyde choked on the water he was drinking.

"I need a drink." Kitty leaned her head into her hands.

"Sweet! One more girl and you have yourself a hot threesome! Hive five!" Kelso held his hand up to Hyde. "Ow!" He jumped when someone kicked him. Donna shifted her food on her plate.

"Not very many men get two women at once." Red didn't make eye contact with either boy.

"Actually," Samantha shifted, "Eric and Hyde are letting me stay here until the baby is born."

"And whichever one got you knocked up should also take responsibility and become its father. Like real men." Red growled.

"I don't want that." Samantha shook her head. "I just want Hyde to be there for our child when possible."

"And he will," Red nodded, "When he marries you. At least then they will get their heads out of their asses."

Fez turned to Jackie, whispering under his breath, "I don't think their heads can fit in their asses." The girl snickered.

"He's not marrying her, Dad." Eric glared at the man on the other end of the table, as far away from his son and son's lover as possible.

"Leave Sam alone, she's staying until she can get back on her feet, however long that takes." Hyde brought green beans to his lips, eating them. Sam shoot him an appreciative look, Eric a nervous one.

Red saw both.

* * *

Drabble 82: Father-Son Talks

* * *

Donna and the group took one car back, leaving Eric with his parents and his housemates. Eric admitted that he felt like he was looking in the lion's mouth but he needed this chance to smooth things oven with his father. He had to explain what was going on in that apartment, that he wasn't out of control with his freedom.

Red was watching television in the living room while Kitty and Samantha finished cleaning up dishes. Hyde had taken the chairs and folding tables to their rightful owners, leaving Eric alone in the living area with his father. Taking a seat next to the man, Eric tried to focus on the game but couldn't get into it like always.

"You doing alright, nowadays?" He finally asked.

"After the heart attack? I'm not dead." Red stretched his feet out. "I'd rather be some times. You left us when we really needed you, Eric. We didn't think we'd make it if it weren't for your ragtag team of friends."

"I'm sorry."

Red snorted. "No you're not. You probably were all smiles as you drove out here. Can't blame you, the way I chased you and Hyde out."

"You didn't want us in the house if we were going to be together."

"I never said that!"

"To me." Eric crossed his arms. "You made it clear to Hyde you wanted both of us out when you no longer had to support us."

" _Him_ , I wanted  _him_  out by then. You know me, I like to threaten. I thought…" Red tapped his knee. "You weren't supposed to last thing long with him." His unfocused eyes fell on the television, a missed pass. "Where did I go wrong with you? You had so much to offer the world but you gave it all up. First it was those dolls, then Star Trek, Star Wars, chess clubs…you weren't smart you weren't popular. Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't!" Eric grabbed his seat. His mother looked on, watching the two. He knew she was praying that they would come to an agreement, to finally be close to father and son that the Foreman's could possibly be. "Maybe I've always been like this, since the day I was born. I don't know. I do know that this isn't just a phase or passing fancy that's going to go away because you want it to. Hyde makes me happy, like mom makes you and…if you can't live with that, then you don't have to come visit or speak with me I just…I want to be able to say I still have parents."

Red licked his chap lips. "Even though he cheated on you?"

"And I cheated on him, a long time back." Eric didn't let his father sink in on that, it was too much private information. "Hyde and I still have a long way to go but we're taking baby steps. Shit happens and we're working through with it. Yeah, I was mad when I found out about…" He could say it, it made it too real, "but it's happened and Hyde needs to step up. I'm not going to give him up but I know he won't be happy if he abandons a child of his own."

"You really just want him happy?"

"Yeah." Eric bent forward, his arms pressed to his chest, eyes closed tight. "I won't give him up because he makes me happy."

"This will take some getting used to." Red whispered.

Eric smiled. "Don't think about it too hard."

"Wasn't going to," Red whispered.

* * *

Drabble 83: End of an Era

* * *

Eric rolled on his belly, his hand sliding out along the air mattress. Groaning, the brunette forced open his eyes, taking in the other side of the bed. Empty. Jerking up, Eric exhaled when he saw a light under the bathroom door. Running his fingers through his bangs, the brunette fought to control his heavy breathing.

Hyde hadn't left him. Hyde wasn't going to go to perfect, beautiful, blond Samantha.

Climbing off the ground, Eric stretched his back. Each vertebra popped back into place. The cold shag under his feet felt comforting as he made his way to the door, rapping his knuckles over the doorframe. "It's unlocked," Hyde's voice fluttered back.

Opening the door, Eric winced at the light of the bathroom. "What's going on?" He asked, finally cracking open his eyes.

Hyde stood over the toilet, a plastic bag with his stash at hand. "I didn't want you to see this." The afro-haired man whispered, turning the bag over and dumping the contents into the toilet. The empty bag joined three others in the corner, several gifts from their friends over Thanksgiving.

They were going to enjoy that, one day.

"Do you want to be alone?" Eric asked, knowing how much the waste of good stash was bothering Hyde.

"No!" Hyde held another bag, the last one. His eyes were red with stress. "I just," he paused, shaking his head. Eric shut the door behind him, sitting down next to Hyde. "What happened to us, Eric? When was the last time we actually smoked this?"

"New Years." Eric frowned. That felt so long ago, especially as 1980 was quickly approaching.

"A whole year." Hyde shook his head. "I wanted to smoke this tonight, in the safety of the bathroom. I couldn't though. What if Sam came in and smelt it? What if it hurt my child? What if, when I go into work tomorrow, they decide to do a drug test and I lose my job?" Hyde leaned his head against the toilet. "When did I become The Man?"

"Hyde…" Eric reached over, lacing their fingers. He didn't want to admit it either but he hadn't even thought about the high in months. He'd been stressed, sure but he hadn't needed the release. Maybe they finally were getting older? Maturing? Eric laid his head against Hyde's shoulder. "You're not becoming 'The Man'. You're still the man I know who could smell conspiracy a mile away. We're just… becoming adults. We had our bit of heaven and experience."

Hyde's hands shook. "I just don't want my son to see the world that I came from. The one Edna gave me." The stash fell in the toilet. Hyde's fingers played with the handle. "I can do this…" His voice wasn't certain if he could.

"Unless you want to fish all that out and try smoking it wet, you don't have much choice." Eric shook his head. "Hyde,…"

The man flushed the toilet. "There. It's gone."

"You just want to be a good father, for the time being. You're not 'The Man', you just want to lead by example." Eric kissed the man's cheek.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Go away."

"Okay, call me if you need  _anything_."

"A good blow job?"

"How about a mediocre one and a quick fuck?"

"I can live with that. Can you leave now?"

"Yeah." Eric kissed Hyde's cheek before returning to the air mattress, knowing that Hyde was crying away a good era.

* * *

Drabble 84: Baby

* * *

Samantha went into labor early, while Eric was babysitting Jamal and Hyde was at work. Stuffing the child and woman in the car, Eric found himself rushing to the hospital not sure what he was supposed to do. Samantha, even past her labored breathing, kept a control on the situation and Eric from running them into a wall at top speeds.

"It'll take forever for the baby to come, just relax."

"But, but your water!" Eric screeched, clenching the steering wheel.

Jamal clutched his seatbelt in the back seat, staring at both adults his life was trusted to. Lucky for Eric he kept his mouth quiet about the turn of events and wouldn't be telling his mother later about everything.

"Take your time. I at least want to have the baby in one piece." The woman grabbed the dash, wincing at the sharp pain going up her abdomen. "When we get there, can you call Hyde? Let him know."

Pulling up to the hospital, Eric helped Samantha to the hospital, Jamal trailing behind him. He was listing out the things he'd have to do already, including calling both Jamal's parents to inform them where their son had disappeared to and Hyde, so the man didn't freak out when he arrived home to nothing.

Samantha snorted at Eric's antics, making her way to the reception desk herself as Eric searched for the payphones, digging in his pockets for coins. At his side, Jamal raised his arms, demanding to put the change in the device himself. Eric chose to ignore him, slipping the coins in the slot before thumbing the number he had memorized.

The receptionist at the local recording company picked up, sounding bored. "Promotions, please, I'm calling for Steven Hyde." He fought the urge to roll his eyes when the woman cooed about who was being called as he was patched through. It rang for a second before another person he didn't know answered. "Is Hyde available?"

"He's with the photographer and band. A sponge, he is." The man on the other end chuckled. "Wish more guys were like him."

"Could you tell him Eric called?" The man rolled the cord between his fingers. Jamal was running down the waiting room, around Samantha as a nurse came out for her. "Just let him know Sam went into labor and we're at Sacred Heart." He chewed his bottom lip. Was that too much information?

"So you're the mysterious Eric! We thought he was just pulling our leg for the longest time!" The man laughed. "I'm George McPhearson!" The guy who was retiring, the one grooming Hyde for his job.

"I've heard quite a bit about you too," Eric smiled, "Can you really shove fourteen marshmallows in your mouth?"

"I choke on one or two." The man laughed heartily. "I'll send him over once we talk about the recent record deal."

"Thank you." Eric couldn't fight the smile on his face as the other line hung up.

"Eric! Eric! They took Sammy to the back room! She's going to have her baby!" The child ran around him again. Eric made a half-hearted attempt to grab the child but the boy took off to the nurses' desk, looking for candy. Grabbing the phone again, Eric dipped several coins in the slot to call the boy's parents and his own.

Eight hours later, with the company of his friends there in Eau Claire (and most of Hyde's working department) and his family from Point Place, they welcomed their first daughter, Megan Amber Hyde.


	8. Drabbles 85-100

* * *

Drabble 85: Dark Side Supporters

* * *

Bouncing his two week old in his arms, Hyde bit back the urge to growl. "Why did we have to go see that, again?" He popped open the door to his car, Eric reached under him, moving the front seat forward so he could reach the back seat. Between the two of them, they managed to get little Megan buckled into her car seat. Repositioning the front seat, Eric went around to the passenger seat, climbing in comfortably.

"She needs to know the Star Wars legacy before the next movie." It was said so honestly that Hyde almost believed him.

"She's not even a month old! She slept through the whole thing and then screamed when things started blowing up!" Hyde slammed his head into the steering wheel. "We should have gone to see that Midnight Madness movie, that looked more child-friendly." Eric pushed on Hyde's shoulder, knowing that either movie would not catch the infant's attention. The reality was they wanted a night out, together, and had taken their daughter to give Samantha some time to herself. The girl was more than thrilled for that.

Looking behind him, Eric smirked at his little brunette girl sleeping in her seat. She'd been such a handful but he loved her all the more. Hyde still complained every now and then that it was supposed to be a little boy (he'd already had a name picked out) but every time he held his little girl his complaints fell dead and a smile took his face. "I think she has a thing for the dark side. We should get her checked before we go to the premier of the sequel."

Hyde smirked. "Whatever you say, Eric."

"She gets it from you, dark side follower."

"What can I say, that raspy voice gets me off every time." Hyde chuckled, Eric grinned. "Even if it was Star Wars, this wasn't that bad of a night. We should do this more often."

Neither wanted to admit that it was only a matter of time that Samantha would move out with Megan.

* * *

Drabble 86: Disrupted Harmony

* * *

Bounding up the stairs of their apartment, little one at hand and diaper bag in the other, Eric giggled into Hyde's shoulder, feeling so bad. Well, Eric did admit feeling bad that Megan was still awake, with them, instead of in her warm crib fast asleep. They had gone out to eat after catching an early viewing of Star Wars and then had driven around town, enjoying the night as their daughter slept in the back seat, lured by the soft motor of the car and the fleeing city lights.

Forcing the key from his front pocket, Eric opened their apartment door and stepped into the apartment that had become his home. It was cleaner than when he left it. Eric felt a tang of regret in his heart. Samantha didn't have to clean but the girl always felt a need to. Dropping the diaper bag on the kitchen table, the brunette walked around to turn on the lights as Hyde locked up behind himself.

"Sam might be asleep." Eric warned, pouring himself a drink.

Hyde nodded, patting his daughter's padded bottom as he made his way into the back room. "Coming through." He warned as he stepped in. Then paused. "She's not here." He flicked on the light, basking the room in light. Megan mewed against his chest, her head repositioning before she went back to sleep. His blue eyes flickered across the room until he finally relented to putting his daughter in her cleared crib.

Eric leaned against the door frame, taking a look around. He first wanted to suggest that the girl was on a date, the first one in a long time, but that obviously wasn't the chase. The room was cleared of all personal effects that usually covered the floor. Since the girl first moved in the boys had only been in the room to grab an outfit to start their day. For the most part it had become forbidden territory filled with bras hanging off the closet doors and bed frame, women's clothes scattered across the floor, and random make-up cases. Now, their room was neatly organized with their clothes placed securely into the dresser drawers. The bedding had also been changed, replaced with fresh ones that had been a Christmas gift from his parents.

It was as if the woman had never touched their lives.

Hyde sat at the foot of the bed, touching a piece of paper Eric hadn't noticed at first. "What's it say?" Eric whispered. The man didn't talk as he read the nice cursive. "Hyde?" Eric sat next to the man he loved, peering over the letter himself.

"She left." Hyde lowered his head. "She didn't think she had what it took to be a mother."

"When will she be back?" Eric put his hand on Hyde's.

"Just says one day." Hyde whispered, his eyes falling on his daughter. The two fell into quiet, unsure what to make of this change. Eric's hand never left its comforting hold on Hyde's.

* * *

Drabble 87: Custodial Right

* * *

"I spoke with the company's lawyer. He's not a marriage and family one but he says that I need to contact the state and get full custody on Megan." Hyde was already making his way through the little apartment, a phone book at hand. "There's no way I can give you equal rights of her because we aren't married nor have we been together long enough but I can give you medical authorization as an emergency contact."

"What if Sam comes back?" Eric raised a brow.

"That's the problem. He says I may want full custodial right because it could be years before she comes back and then I'd have a whole legal battle about her wanting to take the daughter I raised away. The other side of the coin she could come back next week, regretting it all, and I stole her baby."

Eric chewed his bottom lip. "Biologically she's yours too. I mean, they did that test when she was born to make sure your blood matched up." That and there was no arguing the baby with a full head of brown hair that was showing signs of becoming curls.

From his arms, Megan made a noise as she cracked open an eye. The bottle in her limited vision, she closed the eye again and went back to simply suckling her formula. Hyde paused, the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He dialed the number in the phone book to the court house to set up a date to see the judge to have full custodial rights with Samantha's tentative on return.

"Buddy—" Eric frowned when Hyde sent him a glare. "Buddy," he continued, "was telling me something similar today. No judge is going to give me full custody. Don't let them know about…us." He narrowed his eyes.

Hyde paused. Phone to his shoulder again. "If I could I would give you custody, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"And no matter what anyone else says, you're still her daddy."

Eric giggled, looking away. "Really?"

"Well, mommy, really." Hyde smirked before returning his attention to the phone. "Yes, I want to know who I can get in contact with for family court. You'll transfer me? Thank you." Hyde bent forward, giving Eric's open mouth a peck.

"You, you—jerk!" Eric slapped his arm but the grin never left his place.

* * *

Drabble 88: Distinguished Touches

* * *

Knowing glances were exchanged in the dark. Bodies moved in a familiar dance, from the bed, to the door, and to the living room where, with the flick of a switch, the room was flooded with the familial glow of the overhead kitchen light. Their lips didn't part, tongues fought and fingers moved feverously until someone's back was pressed to the couch. The dominate individual panted, asking for permission. It had been so long.

It was given without question. Quick fingers fought to get sleep pants down, tossing each pair to the side to be forgotten until morning. Chap lips touched in a battle that wouldn't have a victor. It was filled with passion and desire for dominance. In the end, it didn't matter who won the kiss. One's thighs were already spread, fingers pressing against a dry opening and a hurried attempt of preparation. It wasn't long that it would be abandoned by both parties, with only one focus in mind.

"Fuck me."

Because of the infant in their room, they had felt uncomfortable about doing it so close to her. They had been reassured that she would sleep past it all, unaware of her 'parents' actions, but it was still that feeling that she could wake up, take in their passion, and remember it forever.

Their lips touched again, waist aligned. There was a small wave of heavy breathing as they joined for the first time in what felt like forever. When had their life turned from simply sex to being happy in each other's company? It wasn't bad; it made their sex even better when they weren't pulling the clothes from the body.

Eric groaned as he buried himself in Hyde's body. He shivered in delight but kept still, the urge to thrust almost unbearable. Larger thighs rested against his hips, their lips meet again. Two tongues met and twisted, a desperate look was exchanged.

It wasn't common that Hyde ever let this happen. The man was very insecure of his label as a man with his whole same sex relationship, never wanting to change his position of dominance but when he did, Eric liked to be slow. He had nothing to prove, not like he had with Donna. He knew that in the end, Hyde wouldn't care. He wouldn't talk about this to anyone else. This was their time, their touches, their kisses.

Hyde groaned lowly.

Eric's thrusts sped up. He was so close – had it really been so long?

"God, Eric!" Hyde's head fell back. He bit his bottom lip, trying to fight from releasing those cries. His hips pushed back, trying to bring Eric to completion.

Eric felt control being lost. He came first, filling Hyde with a rush of warmth. Hyde followed soon after, their bodies melding as one. Holding each other tightly, the two remained as one until the need to go back to their room and their little one became overpowering.

* * *

Drabble 89: Change of Venue

* * *

There wasn't any room in their small downtown apartment. It had been good when it was just Eric and Hyde but with their eighteen month old, it was starting to feel a little cramped. Toys were scattered everywhere, clothes just as much so, and there was never any cabinet space for their dishes. Eric hadn't felt alone in months, not since Megan learned how to open the doors by standing on her tip toes and hanging from the knob in hopes that with her body weight, it would turn.

And her crib! She wasn't fond of it anymore, trying to find ways to climb out of it. They had had several scares where she'd securely climbed her way up the rail but couldn't figure out how to get back down. She needed her own space. Eric needed his own space. Hyde needed to come home so they could discuss the idea of finding a bigger apartment. Without Ida or Tyrone (who had moved back to Georgia a month before to help Ida's sickly mother), the apartment complex wasn't as homely as it had been.

"Papa!" Megan ran into the room, holding up a piece of paper. "Papa!"

Putting the laundry basket down, Eric plopped on his bed to let her know he would look at it. A series of scribbles looked back at him, the little girl informing him who was who in that complex design. "This is very pretty," Eric started, "but what are you drawing on?" They didn't have any paper in the house besides his school paper and all that had been in a binder above the television, his final portfolio before graduation. Turning the paper around, he was assaulted with the cover letter of his integrative paper.

"Pourty." The little girl climbed on her dad's lap.

"Megan…" Eric dropped his head on hers. The little girl leaned back to look at him, seeming very confused at why he wasn't praising her work of art. "Didn't I tell you not to touch my things?" Round blue eyes kept staring at him. "Let's go hang it up on the refrigerator then papa has to go to the library so I can type this up again."

"No!" Megan slid from his lap, annoyed that they had to go back there again. Not even bothering to pick her up, Eric worked his way out of his cramped room, mindful of both his and Hyde's single dresser and Megan's dresser. The living room was no better with Megan's toys piling up along the walls. Bigger furniture had been fit into similar corners in attempt to make space.

"Dear lord." Eric looked at the mess his little hellion had left in her wake. Toilet paper from the bathroom was wrapped around every item in the living room, bearing scribbles just like the one currently in his hand. And his final project….was crumpled in a corner surrounded by crayons. He was about to start screaming when Hyde stepped in the apartment, took in the situation and started to leave. "Don't you dare." Eric hissed.

"I left my briefcase in the car." Hyde shifted nervously.

"It's in your hand. Now." Eric grabbed Megan's hand, dragging her into the living room. "Help clean." The child rolled to the floor, little legs slamming against the carpet. "And you!"

"Give you a kiss and tell you it will all be alright?"

"You-!" Eric's hands tightened into fist. "Start looking for a new apartment!"

"Eric!" Hyde ripped some of the toilet paper away. "This isn't that bad. We can get it cleaned up in thirty minutes tops and then I'll take you and Megan out to eat and. Later we can sit in here and…" His words sped up as he spoke; his uncovered eyes look around fast. Eric hid his smile. Moving around the room, he started cleaning up the mess, starting with his journal. Everything but the cover letter was salvageable, probably a ten minute fix with the type writer at the library. Hyde followed his example, cleaning up the kitchen area as Megan followed behind, copying his behavior. "Please don't leave, Eric." Hyde whispered when he took the toilet paper from Eric's hands to trash.

"I'm not going anywhere. We need a bigger place."

"Ah." Hyde paused, looking around their tiny apartment. "So she stops throwing her toys at us while we sleep?" He thought for a second. "So we don't have to move rooms when we want to get it on!" He would never look at shag the same way again since Megan was born.

"I just want to look and see what's in our budget."

Hyde nodded in understanding. "Then…we'll house hunt tomorrow."

"Apartments are fine, too." Eric breathed.

"House hunting. I think we can move to a grown up place, something to call our own. Scream as loud as we want…screw anywhere we want."

He chuckled when Eric slapped his chest.

* * *

Drabble 90: House Warming and Birthdays

* * *

"—Happy birthday to you!"

Kelso was loud as he sang. His daughter, Betsy, covered her tiny ears while eyeing her father in annoyance that would make her mother proud. Jackie leaned against Fez, all smiles as her own boyfriend wrapped an arm around her growing belly. Further back in the room, Donna stood with her fiancé, Randy, unable to stop grinning as they watched the birthday girl try to blow out her two candles.

Kitty cheered loudly when her granddaughter got the candles, joining the child in clapping at the task being completed. First to step forward was Hyde, removing the candles to start cutting the pink flowered cake. He let out a hearty laugh when Megan reached forward, diving her fingers into the frosting to get the first bite. Eric moved around everyone, handing them a small paper plate with ice cream on it as Red worked the camera, taking shot after shot of his first (known) granddaughter's birthday party.

"Dada! Me first!" Megan reached for the overhead cake as Hyde moved slice after slice around.

"One second, sweetheart." Hyde continued with his task.

This was the first time all of their friends had been to their new home out in the suburbs of Eau Claire. It was a 1940s single family home that they found on foreclosure. It needed a bit of work but Hyde was a quick repairman and Eric loved to see Hyde with a hammer in his belt loop, so it all worked out in the end. Three bedrooms, two baths, they used the third bedroom as a home office between the two. The kitchen, separate from the dining room and living room, was galley style, enough for Eric to move around in, and the living room didn't have shag, but hard wood.

The house was in an off neighborhood. Although it was nicely maintained, their realtor had tried to find a place best suited for Eric and Hyde's 'needs'. Eric's professor, a man in the liberal studies teaching cultural differences included orientation, had given them a realtor with experience with homosexual couples trying to start lives together. With that help, they had found just the right neighborhood with three other gay couples with families (two were old couple, a gay and a lesbian set) and one was a group their age with two kids from separate relationships. It made everything feel like home.

"Let her open gifts!" Buddy shouted, shaking a present he brought over.

"She needs to eat first." Hyde glared, Buddy returned it.

"Red, go get that present we bought her!" Kitty pushed her husband towards the door.

"She's eating first!" Hyde hissed.

"So Eric, you and Buddy are working at the same school?" Donna tried changing subject. "What subject do you teach, Buddy?"

"History." The man didn't look away from Hyde. "Tell your daddy you want to open up presents, Megan." Blue eyes looked up from her cake. Tiny hands came up followed by a shout for presents. Hyde growled lowly, taking the cake from Megan.

"Here we are, first present!" Red cheered as he rolled a tricycle into the living room. The two-year-old girl's eyes grew so wide Eric thought they would fall out of her head as she darted towards the toy, hugging her grandfather's leg as she went. She was climbing on it when Kitty picked her up, bringing her back to the table to open more.

Buddy dumped his present next to the girl, who unwrapped it with quick tears with the help of the eager history teacher. A glo-worm was pulled out of the box and hugged tightly. Eric winced as toy after toy was handed to her, from Barbies to large building blocks. Eric and Hyde had just gotten her some wooden books to influence her bedtime stories, especially since Buddy spoiled their little girl with too many toys as of late.

Donna at least also got her a book but Hyde took it from his daughter's hands, brow raised. "Jenny Lives With Eric and Martin? Couldn't find one with Eric and Steven?" He chuckled.

"What the—?" Red glared, reaching for the book. "What the hell is this?" He asked the red head.

"It's a book that describes the life of a child living with a homosexual couples and the troubles that arise with it. It's a positive book for a child growing up in a situation and for others to understand that that child is no different than they are. I thought it would be a great book for Megan as she grows. It was published last year." She opened the book, showing the black and white images to Megan. The toddler grabbed her own ear, pointing to the little girl with a series, while speaking in babbles.

"Thank you, Donna." Eric took the book from his dad. "She'll love it. She's already noticing some differences between us and other little ones."

"More presents!" Buddy yelled, grabbing the gift from Jackie's hands.

A series of groans filled the little house as make-up was uncovered. All Eric could do was lean against Hyde and watch their daughter, wondering how they were going to put her to sleep after so much excitement.

* * *

Drabble 91: Hyde Goes to College

* * *

Eric taught six English classes in the span of eight hours. With a mixture of freshman and sophomore English, he also taught a literature class and a college predatory writing class. It left him with a briefcase full of reports and journals he needed to edit over the spring break weekend. Luckily it gave him time with his daughter versus having to leave her at the daycare, something she hated and he hated.

Around his school work, he did his homely duties including going grocery shopping, cleaning the house, making meals, and actually doing the laundry. At first it annoyed him that he had the same title as his mother, but the thought dissipated when Hyde came home to find a hot dinner waiting for him. It made him happy to contribute something to their odd relationship.

"I have to go to school." Hyde muttered over dinner at the end of the Spring Break of '83. Even Megan stared up at her daddy when Eric did, knowing that the words 'Hyde' and 'School' didn't go together. Eric folded his hands, piercing his lips. He couldn't afford the house payment on his salary. Hyde's name was on their loan anyway, the man was making more than Eric was. Currently Eric's paycheck went to groceries and savings, which would help them a bit but to think…

"What brought this on?" Eric whispered. Hyde's job had never complained that the man barely had a high school education.

Hyde breathed deeply. "I won't lose my job but it's rocky without a business degree, at least. There are newer kids with those degrees and the company admitted they didn't want to lose me. I can still work; go to classes in the evening. I checked the tuition and it'll wipe out our savings." Hyde folded his hands.

At least he was being nice and talking to Eric about all this. The problem wasn't that they'd be wiping their savings and such; it just meant more of a financial strain alongside their mortgage. "You really want to keep this job."

"Strange, huh?" Hyde smiled. "I found something I want to do until I die. I'm actually working with the bands, behind the scenes. I don't want to leave it, Eric." He sometimes complained about the papers he had to go through, the contracts he had to draw up, and the demands by bands under their label but he loved being the one that gave the bands their starting steps before they moved on into the company. "I looked into the local college and they have adult accelerated programs I can get my bachelors in business by eight-five if I take fall, spring, and summer classes. It'll pay off in the end because my job is secured and…who knows, maybe there is a promotion in the future? They're opening up branches out in California, you know."

Eric chuckled. "I already know you want to go if you did this much research. Go. I'll see if some days Buddy can watch Megan if I have to do after school activities with my students. We'll be a little strapped for time but you need this."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks, Eric."

* * *

Drabble 92: Sisters

* * *

It was a random call in the middle of the night. Eric had slapped his hands out, looking for the phone on their side table. He groaned when he hit Vaseline and, in his sleepy rage tossed the offending item at Hyde. The other man grunted in his sleep, rolled on his belly. "Get that, I have work in the morning…" He tucked the pillow firmly on his head.

Eric growled. "And I don't?" He finally found the phone, bringing the device to his ear. "'Ello?" He curled up against his pillow. Strange…he never noticed how much it smelt like Hyde. He buried his face into the fabric. "'Ello?" Trying again, Eric felt his patience tearing. "Look if you want—"

"Eric, its Laurie." A soft voice came across the other line. Jumping up, Eric hit the light, letting the darkness leave the room. He was awake now. No one had heard from his sister in years and for her to call so suddenly on a number she shouldn't have known wasn't a good thing. "I got your number from Randy." Well, that explained how she got his number but it raised the question of how she knew Donna's husband.

"Hey." Eric swallowed. "Where are you? Hell, how are you?" He'd never been this excited to hear from his sister. Maybe all that time away from her, not thinking about her, made his deeply rooted hatred disappear. No longer did he want to annoy her – he was really concerned about the woman's wellbeing. The last he heard the girl had married Fez but even the foreigner had no idea where she disappeared to soon after. One day she was at home, being a waste of space, the next she was gone. Although Laurie's disappearances weren't uncommon this had been the longest she'd ever gone without calling to ask for money.

Something started tapping on the other end of the line, probably Laurie's nail against a table. "I'm in Vegas." The words were said so simply, it was as if that would explain everything. Eric glanced at his digital clock, the angry letters illuminated in the dark.

"Laurie," he breathed heavily, "it's two in the morning, what's wrong?" He knew something had to be wrong the girl wouldn't have just called if something bad hadn't happened. "Do you need money? Is that what's wrong?"

The girl let out a choked laugh. She was crying. "No, I don't need any of your money. I…I just need to hear someone's voice. I'm scared, Eric."

She sounded so weak. Eric played with the cord to the phone. Hyde was now sitting up next to him, concern written across his face. "What's wrong?" He laced his fingers with Hyde's. He was hoping that this was all a prank, her just trying to rile him up. "If you're pregnant, you can come home. Mom and dad will help, you know they will."

"I'm not pregnant. Eric…I'm really sick." The girl was openly crying now. Eric's heart dropped.

"What do you mean? Do you need money to go to the doctor?"

"It's not about money!" She was angry now. Eric frowned. "I have that, that gay disease they think. I've been getting sick a lot and the doctor thought it was some kind of pneumonia but the treatment wasn't working but I wasn't dying and they say—" Laurie was speaking fast, her breathing coming in quick breaths. "Eric, they said that it's been a disease spreading to all these gay men and heavy drug users. Why do I have it? I'm not gay, I'm not you-!"

Eric was too stunned to take offense to her comment. He knew what she was talking about. Kitty had called begging that he and Hyde go find a doctor to get tested for signs of GRID but, while nervous about this growing disease and the stigma behind it, they weren't sure if they had it. To hear that Laurie was suspected to have such a devastating disease…

"Have you called mom?" It was all he could think of.

"You know what she'll say! I had this coming, that God was punishing me."

"It's hasn't been confirmed, Laurie." Eric played with the phone cord; his eyes wide as Laurie started talking about how all the people she thought were her friends started ostracizing her upon learning of her possible disease. "Look, come home. It'll be a Foreman secret, mom has a lot of the information about the disease at home and can help you but you need to be ready to change your ways. Laurie – are you still there?'

"…I can't afford it."

He and Hyde were strapped for cash but for his sister he could put aside a bill for awhile. "Look, we'll wire you some cash, get on the first bus you can and come back to point place. Please, Laurie."

"Okay." The girl gave him her information before hanging up, her final words thanking him. Setting the phone down, Eric leaned against Hyde, telling him everything he just heard before grabbing the phone.

"Gotta call mom and dad to let them know Laurie's coming home and what's going on." Eric put the phone to his ear. "And we're setting that appointment up tomorrow. I want us to be tested." Hyde nodded in understanding before curling back up on his side of the bed.

* * *

Drabble 93: Coming Home

* * *

"Gramma!"

"There's my sweet pea! Come give grandma a big ole hug!" Kitty picked up the little girl, swinging the child around. "You're getting so big!"

Glancing over his shoulder from the trunk, Hyde smirked. Even if they were coming back to introduce his daughter to Laurie, he couldn't help but feel some excitement to watch his daughter interact with Kitty and Red. Swinging his and Eric's suitcase over his shoulder, he handed Eric Megan's pink bag before shutting the boot of the vehicle. Eric rolled his eyes, positioning the bag on his back before starting into the kitchen.

At the table, listening to Kitty and Megan make plans, Red glanced up from his lunch. "Well, look who's here, Linda and Sally. My, Sally, what interesting apparel you have. Couldn't find anything that brought out your eyes?" The man raised a brow at Eric.

His son rolled his eyes, setting his daughters bag in the corner. Hyde dropped his and Eric's next to her bag before dropping at the kitchen table. "Did Laurie make it back all right?" Eric looked around. Kitty nodded.

"She's upstairs sleeping now. She looked so tired and skinny. There's no cure but there's some experimental test out in Madison that your father and I will take her to. Did you boys get tested?" She opened the refrigerator, getting a pitcher of lemonade out. She poured several cups before handing them out.

"Yea, negative. We even had Megan tested because the doctor said there's been a few cases that the mother passed it to the child." Eric thanked his mother when she gave him the drink. He was about to take a sip when he saw his daughter dart in the room with a giant box. "Where did you get that?" Eric stopped her by the seat of her pants.

The girl paused, looking between her parents. "Gramma got me a present."

"I can see that. Kitty, we're trying not to spoil her." Hyde tapped his fingers on the table. "If I couldn't have anything growing up she sure ain't." The little girl ignored her father, ripping open the gift to pull out several Barbies. Squealing with delight, the little girl was led off by her grandfather to look at the doll house he'd built her.

Reaching over, Kitty ran her fingers over Hyde's face before giggling with excitement. "How did you talk him into getting rid of his sideburns?"

"Gave him the option of that horrible mustache, the sideburns, or no sex." Eric took a sip of his drink.

"When I couldn't keep him off of me, I gave up the 'burns but the afro—that's staying."

"I give it a few more weeks." Eric chuckled. He actually didn't care about what Hyde looked like, the man was changing for his work so much but he didn't comment on it. Hyde moved to his own groove and if he wanted to look a little more professional for his work, he could do that. Eric was going to sit back and hope the man would finally shave off that mustache or at least trim it to a nice goatee like Buddy had.

Of course he wouldn't mention that out loud, he loved fighting over who was being more of a pain in the ass than over an old fling.

Laurie stepped into the kitchen then, dressed in more clothes than Eric remembered her ever having on at once. Raising a brow at his sister, he pushed over his father's chair to invite her to sit. She did, shame written across her hollowed face. Stress, Eric realized. "Sorry about calling early that morning." She finally said. "I didn't know who else to call and…"

"You might have been a bitch my whole life but your still my sister." Eric breathed in deeply. "Besides, this is perfect. You can finally meet your niece."

"So you and the orphan are married?" Laurie's scrutinizing eye fell on Hyde. He raised his bushy brows.

"Wouldn't that make you my sis?"

"Ew, I wasn't feeling sick before now I feel nauseous." The girl still smiled. "And I would love to see my niece." Eric nodded, leading her out of the house.

Kitty could only laugh with mirth about having her whole family together again – happily. Red calling Eric a dumbass only made the day more complete.

* * *

Drabble 94: Dodging the Bullet

* * *

Eric stepped around his daughter's sleeping bag, carefully making his way to the small twin size bed that he and Hyde were sharing. Dropping on the man, Eric groaned. "Thanks for coming down here for this." The brunette groaned, curling against Hyde's side. The afro-haired man wrapped his arm around Eric's waist, his head falling back.

"Hard being nice to her." Hyde admitted. "I want things to go back the way they are but you saw her, she looks so ill." He exhaled deeply, slipping his fingers through Eric's hair. They missed a bullet and they knew it. With GRID spreading across the gay community, they didn't know how it was spread but to hear that Laurie had caught it from her ex-boyfriend gave them some clues.

But it was becoming a Foreman secret. They knew the facts from Laurie that there was no evidence of it beige a communicable disease but most people wouldn't consider that. They'd heard stories from their neighbors of people who had been ex-communicated for just having the disease. It was one of the reasons why Laurie had come back; her roommates hadn't kept her secret as well as she'd hoped.

Red had been furious at first wanting to know why it wasn't his gay son with the gay disease but his daughter. Kitty had attacked him back with which individual had more promiscuous relationships – Laurie or Eric. Eric could count his on one hand, Hyde on two, and Laurie didn't have enough fingers and toes to do the job. Truthfully Eric wished he could take away her pain but he now had a family he had to think about, if he got sick he wanted it to be cured quickly.

Tucking his head into Hyde's chest, Eric felt his body shake and realized he was crying. Hyde's arms wrapped around the shorter brunets shoulders, soft hushing noises coming from his lips to calm the man down. Hyde knew what had Eric upset. They had missed a big bullet, they were all clean. He didn't curse Laurie this much.

Although he didn't know what to say, he didn't want Eric to bury these feelings. Tomorrow he'd have to plaster another smile on his face and be the sturdy brother for Laurie to lean against. She may not die today or tomorrow but she and everyone else knew her days were numbered.

And it was that realization that they were actually mortal was finally getting to Eric.

* * *

Drabble 95: Music

* * *

How much they were growing up hit Hyde hard. In his mind he was still in the basement of the Foreman's, sneaking a little relaxation time and getting laid with the scary reminder that adults might catch him. He gave up the pot to keep his job and he didn't have to worry about getting caught in the act but he still thought of himself as a seventeen-year-old orphan receiving help from supportive neighbors like the Foreman's and not a twenty-five year-old man shuffling through cassettes in his car to find something his passenger would enjoy.

Although he had several cassettes of the newer bands under his label, he liked to listen to the bands he grew up with, all of which were fading into 'oldies'. Oldies but Goldies as Red put it.

Eric opened up the glove department, pulling out a pink cassette he'd put in there before the trip. He gave Hyde an apologetic look before putting the cassette into the player. Megan quieted down with the first beat of her recent favorite cartoon, Jem, started playing.

Hyde groaned but surrendered himself to the EP cassette. He could do thirty minutes of the cheerful girl-goodness laced with morals if it meant he didn't have to hear 'I'm bored'. He was about to start asking Eric if they were at their destination yet if it meant letting his daughter run free and, preferably, away from him.

"We need a more organized method of keeping these songs in the car." Eric started putting all the cassettes back in the glove department. "Or maybe stop bringing along a whole record store with us. I didn't know we had Queen! Dibs on this next." The cassette was placed in the center console so they could listen to that.

"Maybe if we could find one station we all agreed on." He played with the volume, lowering it to a more tolerable level.

Eric smirked, stretching his legs out in front of him. He sometimes forgot how long the drive from Point Place to Eau Claire was but after so many trips in the last year he was getting used to this. "I can't help it if your daughter wants to listen to the pop stations. Tiffany's in, Sex Pistols are out."

Hyde grunted. He knew. He was pumping those singers into the mainstream. He didn't like where music was going, especially as hair was getting bigger and it was starting to become harder to tell the men apart from the women. At least in the 70s all the singers looked like chicks now they all looked like dudes and he didn't like it.

"Can we play this again?" Megan cried from the back seat. "Please! I wanna listen to Jem!"

Eric winced, flipping the tape to side B. It was just a repeat of the other side, save all the songs were instrumentals, allowing their little singer in back to put in the lyrics while clutching some toys she conned out of her aunt. Putting Queen back, he pulled out a softer instrumental cassette that he usually used to lure her into naps. He waited for the music to finally come to an end before switching cassettes out. "Guess what?"

"Hm?" Hyde changed lanes, cursing under his breath at a slow driver.

Eric held up a cassette. "You're a romantic at heart. Bee Gee's 'Too Much Heaven'?"

"I like the song, put that down." Hyde made a swipe for the cassette.

Pulling the plastic case away, Eric smirked. "It's a single, only this song three or four times. Do you remember when it was playing? We were in our apartment and I came home from work…."

"I was drunk."

"And you were home from your jobs and you took me in your arms and said you heard a song and you started singing…Nobody gets too much heaven no more…it's much harder to come by…I'm waiting in line…" He hummed softly.

Hyde smiled. "Nobody gets too much love anymore…"

"It's as high as a mountain…."

"…and harder to climb…" Eric giggled softly. "And you took me in your arms and…" He continued, a blush sliding to his face with the memory. He set the cassette on the console. "We'll listen to them instead."

Hyde reached across the seat, lacing his fingers with Eric's. "Never made love to Queen."

* * *

Drabble 96: Porn Star

* * *

Eric rolled onto his stomach, raising a brow at Hyde. "Didn't we buy that camcorder to film Megan's growth?" Hyde nodded, popping out the large cassette out of his RCA shoulder camera. He set the device on their dresser, replacing the cassette with a blank one. Hyde turned on the device, checked that it was recording and moved back to the bed. His hands rested on Eric's chin, tilting it up. Eric giggled. "You want to make porn?"

"Shut up Eric and smile for the camera." Hyde pressed their lips together. Eric made a small groan, his lips parting. A tongue slid into his mouth, rolling across his own.

Fingers curling into Hyde's shirt, Eric climbed up to his elbows, trying to keep their lips together when Hyde climbed off the bed. A button popped open, revealing Hyde's chest, the wiry hairs going down to his belly. Eric slid his fingers over the man's chest, stopping at perky nipples. Their lips parted, their eyes met. Eric smiled. If it was a show Hyde wanted, it was a show he was going to give.

His mouth moved down, brushing over brown nipples. Teeth grazed over the flesh before latching on, sucking like a child would after. Hyde groaned, his fingers tightening in Eric's hair. He gazed back up at the camera before pulling Eric away to grab the item. Positioning the item, Hyde zoomed in on Eric's face. The man rolled his eyes before returning to his original position.

A pink tongue rolled across a nipple before slipping down. Hyde saw it too late. Eric was going to make him beg for putting him in this position, the star of a porn film. His pants came off, Eric's tongue sliding down to the man's thighs. He bit the fleshy parts, wetting the dark hairs there.

Hyde groaned. "Yeah…"

Eric rolled his eyes again before wrapping his lips around the red head of his lover. The camera zoomed in closer, watching his mouth move. Up and down, his throat swelled with the object. Eric didn't stop though, even with the discomfort. His tongue slid up and over the mushroom head. Soft hands moved to large balls, handling them with care. His mouth enclosed around the head before deep throating again. He pulled away, licking the head and the pre building up there.

Moving his hands from Hyde's balls, Eric began pumping the hardened cock, his blue eyes staring deep into Hyde's. His lips were parted just enough that when the first shot of cum came, it landed on his tongue; Eric positioned himself to take the next load fully, never swallowing. Thick, cloudy fluid slid down his lips and chin. Hyde groaned as Eric began slapping his hard cock against his lips, ensuring each drop went in.

The camera was set down, turned off. "W, wow…"

Bringing his finger up, Eric scooped the mess in his mouth, swallowing hard. "If you want a show, just ask. There's no need to film me just to see."

"My bad…can I have another show?"

Eric just smiled.

* * *

Drabble 97: Fighting

* * *

Jackie once accused them of never fighting while having an argument with Fez. Eric scoffed at the idea. He and Hyde were usually in a good mood when they visited Point Place or one of their friends visited them.

He and Hyde fought. Sometimes these fights were physical, sometimes verbal, but more often than not it was a mixture of both. Eric usually threw the first punch; however, never hitting Hyde's face but his arm or side, hoping each hit would convey his words better. Sometimes Hyde pushed back and then the two would go at it fully. Arms locked around the others neck, they stumbled over each other's legs, yelling and fighting as they fell somewhere in the house.

Truthfully, Eric preferred it when they had one of those physical fights because they quickly forgave each other, ending with a hug and nursing each other's wounds. After, their makeup sex would make their bodies steam and forget why they fought in the first place.

The verbal fights were the worst. They had no outlet for their rage and would only find the most hurtful thing to say to each other (or at least Hyde would, Eric would always have no idea what to say in retaliation). In the end, one or both would storm out of the room and it would take hours to days for an apology to be handed over. Those were the ones that made Eric wonder why he was staying with the rat bastard if at all. They weren't married, all he had to do was get in his car and disappear.

Only he would return and the two would sit down and start talking again normally. The fight would be forgotten until the next big one, several months later.

Their biggest one was caused by stress. Eric had been busy with work while Hyde was doing the mixture of his final internship and his own job. Eric had forgotten to pick up Megan from school and the teacher had called looking for someone to come get the little girl. Hyde had to leave his internship to pick up his daughter. He had accused Eric, that night, of not caring about their child.

Eric had stormed out that night. Hyde acted like he didn't care but his daughters questions began to pile up.

"Why isn't papa making me breakfast?"

"Are you and papa not gonna stay married?"

"Papa still likes me, doesn't he?"

"Why won't papa come home?"

Hyde parked himself across the street of Buddy's house, a few blocks from his and Eric's. Eric's car was parked in the man's driveway but Buddy's vehicle wasn't. Climbing out of his car, Hyde pulled up the driver's seat to let Megan out. The little girl flattened her overall, looking both ways, before darting across the street to her Uncle Buddy's home. The little girl stood on her tiptoes to reach the doorbell, rapidly pressing it a few times before waiting.

Hyde kept his eyes downcast as he made his way over. He couldn't make eye contact with Eric when the man opened the door, falling to his knees before the girl he raised. Neither exchanges a touch as he's allowed in Buddy's home.

"Uncle Buddy has an NES with Mario; would you like to play that?" The little girl nods excitedly, darting to the living room to grab the system that she'd been begging her parents for. Eric sighs, waving his hand to Hyde before leading the man to the kitchen. They never fight in front of Megan if they can help it.

Eric growls. "How dare you say I don't love my daughter?"

Hyde feels foolish. He knows that Eric loves Megan perhaps more than he does. He still sees Samantha in that little girl, a symbol of his sins but Eric sees the future, a family that he always wanted while having the lover he dreams about at night. She is the door to his perfect life. "That was wrong of me, I was just so angry. You said you would get her from school, I…I was just mad when I heard that she was still there and they needed someone to come get her."

"I thought it was next Thursday!" Eric holds his hands up, trying to calm down. "You know I have proficiency finals this week and get easy distracted." Hyde knew it. He was at fault to, he thought that he would at least be home when Eric came back with Megan to drop her off but he was behind on reports for the company and was trying to catch up. He was equally at fault. He should have called Eric, told him he wasn't going to be at home to get Megan and take her with him to work.

Then they would have known that neither had made plans to go pick her up.

They finally sit down, talking the problem through. There's still bitterness in Eric's voice about being accused of not loving their daughter but Hyde did talk Eric to returning home.

Eric agreed, only because he was tired of Buddy asking what had happened. Together, the two went out to collect their daughter and go back home.

Jackie didn't need to know that they fought, just that they could, over time, get over their differences and remember they loved each other more than they pissed each other off.

* * *

Drabble 98: Growing Up

* * *

By 1987, Eric was surprised by how much his life had changed in the last ten years.

Back in 77, if anyone was to ask his plans, he was going to get by pissing his dad off while dating the girl of his dreams. He'd fallen in love with Star Wars and dreamed of being Luke Skywalker. If he didn't become anything great that was just fine as long as he had lived a relatively good, clean life. In retrospect, he was on a fast pace to nowhere. He hadn't known what he wanted out of life and was just happy being in school and living his life every day at a time.

And then he got drunk and screwed around with Hyde.

Today he was an English teacher at Eau Claire High while working on his masters at Madison on the side. He wanted to work his way to superintendent of the district to help change the schools but right now he was happy with just having classes with the highest reading scores in the district. Although he still enjoyed his nerd-lifestyle, he at least had more adventure than he was a teenager. He wasn't breaking the laws but he wasn't stuck in Point Place having wild fantasies about what he could be.

No, he was madly in love with Point Place Bad Boy, Steven Hyde. The man expected to be in jail, probably on death row, was anything but. Having moved through the ranks in the entertainment business, he was a producer at the local recording studio. He loved his job, meeting new bands, getting them cassettes to send to the main branch and preparing them for the big time. So far three of his handfuls had actually made platinum records. Clean from drugs (except for the occasional cigarette and drink), he was on the straight track to being a big name in the state. It made him a proud papa, especially to his little girl, Megan. He wanted to be someone; he said, she could be proud to show off unlike him who hid his mother from the world.

His friends had fared well over the years as well. Donna, married to Randy, had become a journalist for the local newspaper in Point Place, purchasing her father's old home and turning it into something that wouldn't embarrass her to death. With twins, she was often busy while her husband worked at the local hospital as a male nurse, taking a lot of criticism from Red.

Jackie worked at the local hair salon. She loved her job, claiming she made "ugly girls beautiful." Fez worked with her, still a shampoo boy but he was proud of his job. Although she never returned to the lifestyle in which she was used to, she made it work by finding antiques and redesigning them to meet the current trends. Her house, although limited budget, resembled the house she grew up in. It wasn't much but it made her self-esteem feel much better.

Kelso was the only one besides Eric and Hyde who didn't return to Point Place. He stayed out towards Chicago, constantly trailing behind Brooke and Betsy to stay in their lives while keeping up with his own. The last thing Eric had heard, Kelso had a modeling job out in Chicago. The man had last visited a few weeks back for Laurie's funeral, offering his condolence. Although the same stupid man, he had shown to have a bigger heart than ever with excitement that would always make him like a teenager.

Laurie…

Eric missed his sister. She had lost the long battle with AIDS (formally known as GRID) a year before. She spent her final months letting the world know how to fight the spread of the disease while being the test subject of several treatments. All fell short but she'd lived her remaining days giving to others and feeling better about herself.

Bob had moved to Florida to open his bait shop and Red had moved on to a new business idea in Point Place, not ready to suffer retirement. Kitty was still a nurse that visited as often as she could to see her grandchild. Although Red and Eric had patched things up before Megan's birth there was still a lot of strain – the strain they had back when Eric was just the nerdy child that Red didn't want. It made it a little unbearable to go home but when he was, Eric liked to piss him off by being all 'lovey-dovey' with Hyde around the man.

Ten years had changed them a lot but Eric was happy to look back at their lives as adults he was glad to say he had become something in his life. He hoped that their lives had only started.

* * *

Drabble 99: Questions

* * *

 

"Papa."

Eric paused his cooking, giving his daughter his undivided attention. "Yes, sweet heart?"

The little girl climbed into her seat at the kitchen table, turning to face her father. Her heart shaped face seemed twisted in thought, her eyes clouded. The teacher took a deep breath, lowering the temperature on the burner to join his daughter at the table. "Ethan told me you and daddy weren't married."

Ethan…

Going through the list of names he knew, Eric finally came upon one. He'd met Ethan Boling once, in his daughter's class. He was the son of a local cop who hadn't hid his personal feelings about Eric and Hyde's immoral relationship. It appeared his son, although unintentionally, was picking up a few choice feelings from his father. "No," Eric admitted, a bit defeated, "Your daddy and I aren't married." He always wanted to be honest with Megan about his and Hyde's relationship and how society viewed it.

Truthfully, he was glad the girl came to him. He could already hear Hyde's version of the finer points – that it was societies way of eliciting fear of a culture to give it power to control its people. Megan didn't really understand her daddy's conspiracy theories and over believed them to be more fact than fiction. "Why not?" She asked.

Eric's lips thinned. "Well…" How did he explain to a child that, although there wasn't a law explicitly saying what marriage was, there was nothing legal for it. The paperwork behind a marriage was black and white, male and female? "It's…it's not allowed, sweet heart."

"Why not?" The girl's blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Because only boys and girls can get married, like your Aunt Donna and Uncle Charlie or Aunt Jackie and Uncle Fez." Eric grip on the table turned his knuckles white. "But you don't have to marry someone to love them and be happy with them. Your daddy and I love each other very much and we're very happy together."

"Don't you ever want to get married?"

Eric frowned. He did, yeah. He still had the dream to have the American Dream and was even having Hyde build a white fence around their property. He was waiting for Megan to be a little older before he brings home a dog and sometimes wondered if it would be possible to adopt his old child so Megan could have a brother and he could have a little Foreman to look up at him with eyes of wonder and a desire for Star Wars. At one point, he would have said he dreamt to get married eventually but with Hyde he was perfectly content being around the man without some fancy title like 'husband'. "Only if your daddy ever wanted to get married."

And Hyde was content with his life without the bells and whistles.

Megan chewed her lip. "But I said you was…"

"Sweet heart, what is marriage to you?" Eric folded his arms, looking interested with his daughter's opinion of the topic.

"Um…two people who love each other very much and wanna live together forever."

"And what is your daddy and me?"

Blue eyes shined with excitement. "Two people who love each other very much and wanna live together forever…?" She started putting things together. "Even though you're not married, you are married?"

"Something like that." Eric whispered. "Don't worry about any of that sweetie. Just remember that daddy and I love each other very much and we'll always be together."

Megan nodded. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I help you make dinner?"

Eric smiled, happy that the discussion was finally over. "Sure. Let's hurry up then, daddy will be home from work any second."

"Mmhm!" Megan nodded excitedly.

 

* * *

Drabble 100: Becoming Us

* * *

Hyde dropped on Eric, slipping his head into the juncture of the man's neck. The scent of sweat played with his nose and he couldn't fight the urge to lick the skin. His tongue slid along the shorter man's colar bone, over many bites left over time. He smirked, pulling back. Eric was still panting, his arms still twisted up and holding the pillow for dear life as he tried to control his labored breathing.

A smirk fell on Hyde's lips. He remembered that same look back in '77 when he threw the drunken Eric to the basement floor and fucked him. He still remembered the half-lidded look so much like this. He remembered the boy's breaths against the shag, the carpet moving with each pant. The boy's startled cries at about a feeling he'd never experienced before, places that had never been touched, and the initial pain of an unplanned entry.

Hyde climbed on his elbows, staring over Eric. "That," he whispered, "is what our first time should have been like."

Perk nipples raised up with a deep breath. Eric finally came back to Earth, his fingers rolling down Hyde's face, over his neatly trimmed mustache and lack of sideburns. Both hands cupped Hyde's face, lowering his face so their lips could meet. They parted just as smoothly. "There was no slow, back then I mean. If we weren't drunk and you rough, I don't think we would have ever, you know…" A blush slipped on his face.

The producer smirked. "Come on, Foreman, we just did it, you can say it…"

"No. We made love just now. Back then we had sex." Eric chewed his lip. "You know, there's something I always wondered – why?"

"Huh?" Hyde pushed himself up to his knees, climbing off of his lover. Slipping up, Eric climbed out of bed, pushing the taller brunette away so he could bundle the dirty sheets.

As Eric put the bedding into the hamper, Hyde went about making the bed, something he had done for years. "That night, why did you, you know. I mean, I understand we were drunk but…we were never, you know, that close. You were getting close with Jackie and I was with Donna and then, suddenly…"

He understood that. They weren't exactly on a path to having a relationship. "I can't explain it, Foreman. You were there and I wanted sex and…fuck, you've never regretted any of that, did you?" He had at first but he came back for more, his own little secret. Eric had been tighter than any girl he'd ever been with. In fact, the brunette's body had been more honest than anyone else's. He let Hyde know he enjoyed it rough, something the girl's he'd been with hadn't liked.

Rolling his eyes, Eric tucked himself against Hyde. "I liked it enough to come back. I like the sweet stuff like tonight but I also like that hard stuff we did that night. Donna never made me see stars like you do."

"None of the girls I was ever with made me see heaven." Hyde chuckled. He took a deep breath, a pleasant smile slipping to his lips before he climbed to his feet, moving over to his dresser. Digging through the top dresser drawer, Hyde pulled out a small blue box, staring at it with some excitement. He dug further, pulling out a portfolio he'd been hiding for months and the second blue box before making his way to Eric. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. And if you squeal, the deal is over."

Eric snickered. "I'll keep my pitch to a minimum."

Hyde settled back on the bed, snapping open one of the boxes. Eric raised a brow at the silver band. It was plain but at the same time, perfect. He took the band out, gazing at the ring in surprise. He knew what Hyde was doing but he also knew it meant little outside their house. Playing pretend, his father always called it. "Wow, Hyde – are you asking me to marry you?"

"Mostly to shut you up about how you're the only single girl in our group."

Chuckling the brunette played with the band. "You say one thing to your father and you're labeled for life. What's in the other box?" Eric leaned forward, snapping that one open. A similar band glistened at him, perfect for Hyde's finger. Eric took that one out of the box, setting it with his own. "Thought you told Jackie you would never get married?"

"Only if it meant some extravagant party with tuxes and happy people and cake and crappy music." Hyde rolled his eyes. "Now, if I can get married in the privacy of my own home without it being a big deal, I can do that." He took one of the rings from Eric's hand, slipping it on a slender finger. Eric chuckled, shaking his head with some mirth as he slid the identical band on Hyde's finger.

"Was kind of hoping one day we could do this in front of a judge but this makes it good enough just to have something to prove I own you."He grabbed Hyde's hand, a small smile on his face. "Tattoos would have been cheaper you know."

Hyde grunted. "You said I couldn't print 'property of Steven Hyde' on your ass." He  
played with the portfolio next, opening the leather bound cover to show Eric plain white documents with plenty of words he had no intention of wrapping his mind around. "We can't legally get married but I want you to be in control of my life. Hah! Can you believe me! I actually am thinking about the future?" Hyde shook his head, unable to make eye contact with Eric. "It's a Power of Attorney. If anything happens to me, I want you to be able to step forward and have a say in everything. Next is my will that has you my beneficiary and gives you custodial rights to all my assets and children. I also had the lawyer draw up papers for you that is…if you want to sign them giving me as much right over you. He wants to talk directly to you before you sign but…" He put his hand on Eric's.

Eric froze, looking over the documents piled on his lap. Hyde was serious. This wasn't just a silly 'let's pretend to be married' it was something as close as he could get them legally. The man was thinking about life together beyond the right now. "How long have you been thinking about this?" Hyde looked away. "Since Laurie's…?" The man nodded. Eric lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I have a family now, Eric, and I want to keep it as long as I can and ensure you're all safe when I'm not." Hyde twisted the ring on his finger. "You don't have to sign right now on any doted lines, just wait until you speak with the lawyer he'll explain everything and we'll talk about all this at length."

Eric laced their fingers together. "Yeah, we'll talk about this all in the morning but Hyde… I am signing; I just want you to make sure it's what you want. This is all pretty permanent."

Hyde nodded, cuddling up to Eric. The portfolio was put away, both men curling up against one another under the blankets. Eric rubbed his face against Hyde's bare chest, enjoying the feel of wiry hairs against his cheek. Their rings touched and Eric made a small happy noise, holding his hand in the air.

"I'm married-!" He giggled when Hyde tried suffocating him. Pulling back, he leaned his head up, pecking Hyde's lips. "Ah! I have to call Donna and tell her!"

Hyde tightened his grip on Eric, shaking his head. "That can wait until morning."

"Your right." Eric rolled on Hyde. "Honeymoon first, then spread the word."

Hyde grinned. "I can live with that." He paused. "And Eric?"

Eric paused in his kisses down Hyde's neck. "Mm?"

"I love you."

Pulling away, Eric smiled. "I love you too, Hyde."


End file.
